Lo que la verdad esconde
by Einx Marauder
Summary: Hola! Perdón, perdón, perdón. Me encerraron en un lugar perdido sin internet a mano! Espero que con este capítulo me perdonéis. Qué tiene que ver Hannah con Draco? Y qué pasa con Sirius?Capítulo 8 arriba.Reviews Please!
1. Libre como el viento

Hola! Me llamo Einx Marauder (en la vida real no, claro está ¬¬) y este es mi primer fanfic. He puesto a Harry como principal aunque en realidad hay muchos otros que también van a salir mucho. O también Severus Snape.

Quiero decir que esta historia tal como la tengo pensada es muy compleja con un montón de giros y cosas así, así que os pido paciencia porque me llevará un poco centraros. Pero que esto no os desanime, si al menos leéis este primer capítulo y me dejáis una opinión lo agradeceré eternamente.

Decir, aunque no sirva como excusa, que estoy en medio de los exámenes, así que quizás mi cerebro está un poco reblandecido y no me expreso con claridad (solo veo hiperandrogenismos y enfermedades de transmisión sexual por doquier ).

Como es mi obligación: ninguno de los personajes de J.K Rowling me pertenece, son de ella (suertuda ¬¬) y no hago esto con la intención de forrarme (como si fuese a funcionar).

Bueno, nada más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de **Lo que la verdad esconde.**

CAPÍTULO 1: Libre como el Viento

Hacía años que nadie habitaba en aquella casa del valle Godric. Su historia estaba marcada por los acontecimientos que tuvieran lugar hacía ya más de 15 años. Pese a que se daba por supuesto quien era el actual dueño, la verdad es que no se le había visto nunca por allí, pero cómo culparlo, el dolor y la tristeza emanaban de aquellas ruinas y eran testigos silenciosos de lo que allí había ocurrido.

En el pequeño cementerio se alzaban dos lápidas una al lado de la otra. Eran sencillas pero un extraño magnetismo las hacía destacar sobre las demás. Además sus ocupantes así como su historia eran conocidos en todo el mundo mágico, y recordados con cariño por la mayoría. Nunca faltaba una flor para adornar aquellas grises piedras.

Aquella noche era especialmente cerrada, como invitando a aquellos que no querían ser vistos a actuar bajo su siniestra complicidad. Pese a encontrarse a mediados de agosto el frío se había instalado permanentemente en aquella isla, atraído por el aura maligna que se cernía sobre ella.

El frío junto con el miedo que gobernaba el ánimo popular en el último año hacían que todas las calles estuvieran desiertas a aquellas horas en el valle Godric. O al menos en apariencia. Si algún habitante del pequeño barrio hubiese tenido siquiera el valor para asomarse a la ventana quizás habría podido ver una escuálida figura deslizarse por las sombras.

Aquel ser se confundía con la noche como si hubiesen establecido un silencioso pacto, pero fijándose un poco se podían percibir algunas características. Su mediana altura parecía mayor debido a su extrema delgadez. Caminaba renqueante, como si hasta el último hueso de su delgado cuerpo estuviese magullado, y su pelo estaba completamente enmarañado dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Tras caminar a lo largo de la calle principal aquella figura se detuvo, y observó fijamente su objetivo, el cementerio del valle Godric. Con sigilo casi reverencial arrastró su dolorido cuerpo hasta atravesar la verja del pequeño recinto y se perdió entre los árboles y las lápidas.

El silencio y la tranquilidad volvieron entonces a un valle de Godric que no se había percatado siquiera del cambio. O al menos eso pareció. Pocos minutos después se pudo oír claramente un ruido seco que llenó el aire. Alguien agudo y avispado se habría dado cuenta de que era el sonido de dos lápidas al partirse. Pero no había nadie así escuchando. De hecho no había nadie.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día en el que Harry Potter podría abandonar la casa de sus tíos. La protección que le proporcionaba el sacrificio de su madre había terminado y no había razón alguna para permanecer allí por más tiempo. El mismo día en el que cumplió los 17 años hizo las maletas y se marchó de Little Hangleton para no volver, o eso esperaba. Intentó ser amable con sus tíos y su primo en la despedida, pese a todo eran su única familia y aquella había sido su casa durante 16 años, aunque ellos no se lo pusieron fácil y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no devolverle a Dudley aquella graciosa colita de cerdo regalo de Hagrid en su primer año.

En cuanto fue libre se reunió con Hermione que lo había invitado unos días a su casa. Le había hecho mucho bien estar con su amiga de nuevo. La boda de Bill y Fleur sería a mediados de agosto y estaban invitados. Sin embargo había intentado retrasar un poco más su llegada a la Madriguera.

No era que no le apeteciese ver a Ron. Sabía que aunque la casa estuviera llena de gente siempre habría sitio para él. Y tampoco es que tuviese miedo de enfrentarse a Bill después de cómo había quedado tras la última batalla. Lo que más reparos le suponía en ir a la madriguera era Ginny. El poco tiempo que había estado con ella durante el último curso había sido el más feliz de su vida. Por fin había encontrado a la adecuada. Pero después de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que la quería demasiado como para permitir que algo malo pudiese pasarle. Pese a todo, todavía la quería, muchísimo, y sabía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de ella su decisión flaquearía.

Hermione le miraba suspicaz siempre que salía el tema e intentaba "hacerle entrar en razón", pero Harry siempre le ganaba por la mano haciendo algún comentario casual acerca de "Ronald", consiguiendo que ella imitase su color de pelo y escondiese su cara tras un libro, o lo que fuera que tuviese a mano.

Pero finalmente todo llegaba, no podía retrasar más aquello, y el 15 de agosto hicieron las maletas y fueron a la Madriguera. Viajaron al estilo muggle, aunque tomaron precauciones. Lo que menos deseaba Harry era verse rodeado de todo un batallón de aurores. Era como llevar un cartelito de luces de neón que rezaba: "Harry va por aquí, aprovecha Voldy!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Era raro pero todavía no era capaz de considerar aquel como su despacho, como su colegio. El retrato del anciano director colgaba de la pared como muchos otros antes que él. Sin embargo se pasaba el día durmiendo. Era curioso que un hombre tan activo en vida se hubiese convertido en semejante vagoletas en su retrato. Pero bueno, ya le tocaba descansar, pensaba con sonrisa melancólica.

La puerta a la que daba la gárgola de piedra se abrió dejando ver a un hombre todavía joven, pero con el pelo prematuramente canoso. Remus Lupin lucía todavía más macilento que otras veces si era posible. Los sufrimientos pasados en el último año durante su convivencia con los licántropos habían minado todavía más su salud, tanto física como psíquica. Pero gracias a dios, al menos en parte, de eso se estaba encargando Nimphadora Tonks, aún en contra de la voluntad del hombre.

-Buenas tardes Minerva- saludó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios. La directora le había citado para un asunto de suma importancia. Tanto, que había necesitado verlo antes de partir hacia la boda en la Madriguera- ¿Qué pasa que es tan importante?- el merodeador parecía intranquilo.

-Verás Remus- empezó la mujer sentándose tras su mesa, en un intento de imponer más respeto (N/A: aún?)- Te he llamado porque necesito tratar un tema muy importante contigo.

-Dime- apuró él intrigado.

-Tengo entendido que has abandonado tu misión en la tribu de licántropos.

-Así es- corroboró Lupin- Después de lo ocurrido…- murmuró refiriéndose a la noche en la que murió Dumbledore, casi nadie tenía todavía el valor como para hablar acerca de aquello abiertamente. Demasiado dolor- Carecía de sentido seguir allí. Durante aquella noche quedaron totalmente al descubierto mis preferencias. Aunque algunos de los miembros del clan podrían quizás apoyar a la orden, lo cierto es que los actuales líderes tiran más hacia el lado de Voldemort. No creo que durase mucho si volviese, pero podría intentarlo…

-No Remus- interrumpió McGonagall- No queremos más muertes, y más si son innecesarias. No nos quedará otra que esperar. Además, creo que me has malinterpretado. Para lo que te necesito es para la cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El rostro del hombre palideció. Todavía recordaba lo ocurrido la última vez, y después de haber visto lo que un licántropo era capaz de hacer a finales del curso pasado, no creía que ni los padres ni el alumnado lo acogieran con los brazos abiertos.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir Remus, pero eres el mejor profesor que han tenido los alumnos en los últimos veinte años. Ya todos te conocen y pese a "tu problema" como tú lo llamas, te acogerán con aprecio. En estos tiempos de incertidumbre no se puede confiar en nadie, y creo que los alumnos se sentirán más seguros con alguien que ya hayan tratado.

-Pe… pero Minerva. Precisamente si hay desconfianza yo seré el primero del que duden. Además, no creo que algunos padres, sobretodo los de Slytherin, te lo pongan fácil. Intentarán forzarte a colocar a alguien "adecuado".

Minerva rió sarcástica- Si se creen esos que yo voy a ser tan diplomática como Albus están muy equivocados. Y si no les gusta. ¡Que se vayan!

Remus se sorprendió ante la actitud de la mujer. Realmente los tiempos habían cambiado en Hogwarts.

-Vamos Lupin- insistió ella- El colegio te necesita. Los alumnos te necesitan. Yo te necesito, no puedo trabajar con gente en la que no confíe totalmente.

McGonagall lo observó fijamente con una mirada que nada tenía que envidiar a las de Dumbledore cuando quería algo.

-Está bien- admitió finalmente- acepto.

-Así me gusta- dijo ella jovialmente y levantándose de su mesa fue a darle una palmadita en la espalda a "su nueva adquisición"- Entonces el lunes te quiero aquí para organizar los horarios. Este año vamos a tener más trabajo que nunca.

Remus se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta- Por cierto- le interrumpió la directora justo antes de salir- Si por lo que estás preocupado es por alejarte de Tonks tranquilo, la he contratado como bibliotecaria.

Remus tuvo el acierto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para que McGonagall no viese el color rojizo que había adquirido su cara. Todavía no se acostumbraba a aquello. Durante meses se había negado a sí mismo lo que sentía por la joven aurora por el bien de los dos, y ahora que ella le había convencido no podía arrepentirse de la decisión.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, aunque todavía le costaba acostumbrarse y se ponía extremadamente rojo cada vez que alguien les pillaba en algún momento de intimidad.

Iba caminando en dirección a la salida cuando la vista se le nubló. Advirtiendo otro cuerpo tras el suyo se sobresaltó inicialmente, pero en cuanto se pasó la sorpresa pudo percibir el olor característico de su novia.

-Nymphadora- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Eh¿Pero qué te he hecho para que me llames por mi nombre?- replicó ofendida dándole un manotazo. Pero antes de que tuviese posibilidad de volver a decir nada él se giró sonriente y agarrándole por la cintura le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Ante esto la metamorfomaga no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Sabía que harías eso- dijo él- Lo que no sabía es que eres la nueva bibliotecaria de Hogwarts- continuó mientras se dirigían abrazados hacia la salida.

-Minerva quiere tener el colegio lo más seguro posible, y la señora Pince estaba demasiado asustada. Tener un auror en el colegio siempre viene bien. Además siempre me gustó mucho la biblioteca- dijo exultante.

Remus no pudo reprimir un amago de sonrisa al imaginarse a su novia como bibliotecaria. No ponía en duda su gusto por la materia así como el conocimiento acerca de la biblioteca. Solo es que la conocía demasiado… digamos que tenía una asombrosa tendencia al desastre.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Remus Lupin- dijo ella aparentando ofendida- Y puedo llevar la biblioteca con los ojos cerrados- ahora sí que Remus rió en voz alta- Además te tendré a ti para ayudarme.

Aquello cortó la carcajada del licántropo- ¿Lo sabías?

-Claro- aseveró ella- Yo era el plan B si Minerva no te convencía.

-No hizo falta, pero aún así lo usó- confesó él volviendo a ponerse rojo.

La limpia carcajada de Tonks pudo oírse por los pasillos.

* * *

-Venga chicos, que se va a hacer tarde. Todavía faltan mesas por colocar. Y necesito que alguien me ayude en la cocina- los gritos de Molly Weasley podían oírse por todo el recinto. De hecho, más de uno dudaba que no hubiese usado un hechizo sonorus.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la Madriguera ya todo estaba puesto en marcha. Tras un abrazo de madre oso de la señora Weasley les había asignado enseguida tareas. Había que colocar las flores, los platos, los vasos, las guirnaldas. Preparar el escenario para la banda…

Tan ocupados estaban que no tuvieron casi ni tiempo de saludar. Harry estaba tan ocupado en estabilizar una mesa que se empeñaba en ponerse en el centro cuando su sitio era diez metros hacia atrás cuando llegó. Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que una larga cabellera pelirroja estaba justo detrás.

-Hola Harry- saludó Ginny haciendo que del susto Harry se golpease en la cabeza.

-Gi…Ginny- consiguió balbucear. Un gran avance.

-¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó ella neutra.

-Como siempre. Aunque espero que a partir de ahora las cosas cambien- murmuró con una sonrisa de lado, a la que ella respondió abiertamente- ¿Y tú que tal con Fleur?

La chica entornó los ojos haciendo sonreír a Harry- Desde que mamá se lleva bien con ella me están volviendo loca. Por poco no les lanzo un petrificus totalus. Tienes que ver el vestido que me han colocado. Está lleno de chorreras y lacitos- dijo con una mueca.

-Seguro que te quedará bien- dijo él sin darse cuenta. Notó como empezaba a ponerse rojo.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando lo veas- replicó ella como si no lo hubiera notado- Bueno, creo que "la radiante novia" me anda buscando- farfulló cuando vio como Fleur se aparecía en la puerta de la casa. Nada más decirlo se giró con un vuelo de su larga cabellera y se marchó con paso lento hacia la casa. Se le veían las pocas ganas que tenía de llegar.

-¿Y bien?- la voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo ha ido?

Harry no apartó la vista del camino que había seguido Ginny hasta perderse en el interior de la casa- Normal. Me ha tratado como siempre, como el mejor amigo de su hermano- dijo con un tono de ¿melancolía?

-Y eso te ha dolido más que si te despreciase no?- ahora sí que el chico fijó sus ojos verdes en su amiga. ¿Acaso era tan transparente?

-Te conozco- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Después volvió a mirarle seriamente- ¿No deberías…?

-No- cortó él volviendo al trabajo para ignorar la pregunta. Ni siquiera quería oírla en voz alta porque sabía que si lo hacía se la replantearía, y no podría soportar ver a su Ginny en peligro. Prefería verla sana y salva, feliz con otro, aunque se le partiera el alma. Era guapa y simpática, y no tardaría en encontrar a alguien. Aquel pensamiento le enfurecía y le entristecía al mismo tiempo, pero le aliviaba el saber que no estaría sola o en peligro.

Viendo como estaba el panorama, Hermione dejó a su mejor amigo en su mundo para ir a preparar los centros de mesa.

* * *

Era una vista hermosa. Realmente el muggle al que se le había ocurrido montar esa noria había acertado. Desde lo alto se podía vislumbrar la ciudad de Londres en su esplendor. La vista dejaba sin aliento.

Mientras su cabina iniciaba el descenso pudo sentir el viento azotándole en la cara.

Sabía que tenía que volver. Era su deber, su misión, la razón por la que tantos habían sacrificado tanto. Después de tantos años, de tanto dolor, por fin todo estaba en marcha. La verdadera batalla empezaba.

Y sin embargo, pese a saber todo aquello, todavía no quería hacerlo; tenía otros planes. El viento caprichoso le recordó aquello que tanto había anhelado durante demasiado tiempo. La libertad. Y quería disfrutar de ello aunque solo fuese una ilusión creada por su mente caprichosa. Era libre, al menos por el momento.

* * *

Remus y Tonks finalmente habían llegado entre risas y arrumacos a los jardines de Hogwarts. Tenían que salir de sus dominios para poder desaparecerse e ir a la madriguera. Remus no podía observar a su novia sin pensar en lo preciosa que estaba. Llevaba un ligero vestido de tirantes de gasa color verde y el pelo, aquel día rubio caía liso y largo por su espalda. Él llevaba un sobrio traje de gala color grisáceo. Era humilde como todo lo que él tenía, pero con que Tonks le mirase como lo hacía le daba igual lo que el resto pudiese pensar.

Algo captó su atención antes de que tomasen el camino hacia los lindes del bosque. Al borde del lago, sentados bajo un hermoso sauce, estaban dos personas. Aquel cabello negro alborotado era inconfundible.

-¿Qué hace Harry aquí?- murmuró Tonks que también se había dado cuenta de su presencia- ¿Con quién está?

-Debe ser Ginny- comentó Remus al ver la larga cabellera pelirroja de su acompañante.

-¿Crees que se habrán reconciliado?- Tonks tenía una gran confianza con Hermione y Ginny y sabía de primera mano lo que había ocurrido. No podía culpar a Harry por querer proteger a la pequeña de los Weasley, pero en tiempos como aquellos lo que había que hacer era aprovechar cada momento como si fuese el último. Ella lo estaba consiguiendo, y no se arrepentía de nada.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos acerquemos a avisarles. Se van a perder la boda.

Tomando rumbo hacia el lago, Tonks y Remus se acercaron sigilosamente a la pareja, que permanecía abrazada, ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Ei parejita- dijo Remus alegremente, consiguiendo que los dos se sobresaltaron- ¿No deberíais estar en la madriguera? Molly os va a matar por escaquearos.

Lentamente los dos se giraron hacia ellos, y antes de verles bien, la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Remus, dando paso a la consternación, mientras Tonks le miraba confusa. No eran Harry y Ginny. Pero… era imposible.

-¿Moony?- dijo él finalmente.

-Lily?... Prongs?

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy. Este solo ha sido el primer capítulo, así que puede que haya resultado un poco lento, pero os prometo que acción no va a faltar. Creedme, soy muy retorcida, y a veces es difícil seguirme la pista. Juajuajuajua (carcajada malévola estilo Voldy)

En este capítulo presento un poco los puntos clave de la historia, pero os advierto que todavía quedan unos cuantos ocultos, pero tardarán en aparecer, es que sino se haría eterno.

Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, no me rendiré, intentaré mejorar en los siguientes capis .

Así que si queréis animarme y hacerme feliz… Reviews!


	2. ¿Será posible?

Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo. He intentado subirlo pronto porque el primero no quedó muy bien y no explicaba mucho.

Espero que aunque no tenga ningún review al menos alguien esté leyendo esto ((. Si es así porfa dejadme algún review, al menos uno, me haría mucha ilu.

Como siempre ninguno de los personajes es mío, así que si no os gustan… protestadle a J.K Rowling.

Disfrutad del capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 2¿Será Posible?

Remus se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que aquello no era una visión. Pero no lo era. Allí estaba su querido amigo, con su pelo revuelto tal y como lo recordaba y aquella mirada pícara en sus ojos. El pelo de Lily brillaba bajo el sol y aquellos ojos, los que ahora eran distintivos de Harry Potter, estaban vidriosos intentando retener el llanto. Quiso echarse a llorar allí mismo, olvidarse de todo y lanzarse a los brazos de sus dos amigos. En los últimos años se había quedado definitivamente solo, sin posibilidad de retorno, y las dos personas que tenía ante él le ofrecían una segunda oportunidad con la que soñaba cada noche. Pero su devastadora razón se impuso y tras quedarse unos segundos estático, observándolos, sus ojos dorados se tiñeron de furia y su varita se alzó impasible.

-Seáis quienes seáis, hace falta mucho valor o una gran estupidez para intentar algo así- amenazó con un rugido gutural surgiendo de su garganta- Soltad vuestras varitas ahora mismo.

Aquellos que fingían ser James y Lily Potter le observaron con un gesto entre dolido y estupefacto, mientras Tonks, todavía con la boca abierta, intentaba tranquilizar al licántropo cogiéndole del brazo. Remus estaba realmente furioso.

-Moony- dijo "James" con seguridad- haz el favor de bajar tu varita antes de que hagas daño a alguien.

-Tranquilízate Remus, deja que te expliquemos- siguió "Lily" con voz entrecortada.

-Remus…

-Tonks- replicó él fuera de sí- ¿No entiendes lo que pasa? Este par de alimañas han cogido algo que perteneció a James y a Lily de quien sabe donde para hacer poción multijugos. Cual era vuestra intención eh¿Acercaros a Harry? Eso es caer demasiado bajo hasta para Voldemort.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas asomaban- ¿Ha…Harry¿Está bien?

-Ya basta Remus!- estalló el moreno a su vez- Remus Jonathan Locatis Lunático Lupin, haz el favor de dejar de apuntarme con una varita. ¡Ni siquiera tengo la mía! Y como por algún estúpido error le hagas daño a Lily te juro que ni siquiera nuestros años de amistad te salvarán de una maldición, así tenga que fabricarme una varita aquí mismo.

Lily revolvió el ya de por sí alborotado pelo de su marido en un gesto de amor para después volverse a Remus, que todavía seguía sorprendido de cómo lo había llamado el moreno. ¿Cómo sabía…?

-Remus, aunque hubiésemos usado la poción multijugos, no pareceríamos de tu misma edad.

Tonks tuvo que darle la razón. No aparentaban tener los veintitantos años de cuando "habían muerto" sino que se les notaba que habían envejecido. Por un momento Lupin pareció dudar, pero enseguida volvió a asir con fuerza su varita- Las pociones envejecedoras hacen maravillas- acusó.

James entornó los ojos desesperado- Terco como una mula. Como siempre. A ver, si no soy James Potter por qué no me preguntas cualquier cosa. Podré contestar a todo, te lo aseguro.

-A estas alturas no caeré en esa trampa. El desgraciado de Colagusano seguro que le ha dado un extenso informe sobre todos nosotros a Voldemort. Así que hacedme el favor de soltar vuestras varitas y caminar hacia el castillo.

-Accio varitas- las palabras de Tonks sonaron claras después del silencio impuesto. Pero nada ocurrió. Lily pareció comprender porque observó a la joven agradecida. Por su parte, la ahora rubia se dirigió a Remus- Cariño, dicen la verdad ¿Ves?. No tienen varitas- dijo con dulzura- Tienen ambas manos a la vista. No podrían haberlo evitado.

Remus por fin pareció considerar que realmente aquellas personas fuesen sus amigos.

-Además- continuó James todavía con semblante serio pero ya más tranquilo- ¿Quieres una prueba irrefutable? Observa.

James se apartó un poco de la y manteniendo su mirada castaña fija en la dorada de Remus, empezó a cambiar. Su cuerpo pareció deformarse para volver a modelarse y tras unos instantes ante ellos se apareció un hermoso ciervo, alzando su imponente cornamenta al viento, que se giró para acudir donde su esposa, que le acarició el morro con dulzura, al tiempo que el animal cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

En ese mismo momento la varita de Remus cayó al suelo y gruesas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos para surcar su pálido rostro. Sus hombros temblaron de emoción intentando contener el llanto inútilmente mientras observaba como el ciervo volvía a adoptar su forma humana.

Remus bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando incontrolablemente incapaz ya de disimular el llanto. Sus puños cerrados amenazaban con hacer cortes en sus palmas debido a la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo. Un gemido de dolor se dejó escuchar. Tonks todavía le agarraba del brazo compungida, pero le soltó al ver como las dos personas que acababa de amenazar le observaban llenos de dolor y emoción contenida y avanzaban para fundirse en un abrazo con su amigo.

Los tres compartieron sus lágrimas aquel día como tantas veces habían hecho en el pasado, arropados por la intimidad que les ofrecía el paraje desierto del castillo y el respetuoso silencio de la joven auror, que aún así no pudo evitar que una lágrima de emoción surcara su rostro.

* * *

Aquella escuela siempre había gozado de fama en la ciudad. Cada años llenaban las plazas existentes para aquello alumnos que quisieran aprender el difícil arte de las artes marciales y podían vanagloriarse de tener un importante destacamento de vencedores de múltiples campeonatos entre sus alumnos. Enseñaban desde lucha cuerpo a cuerpo hasta combate con espadas y tenían los mejores maestros.

En aquel momento el director de la academia se encontraba en su despacho, discutiendo con su socio.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- gritaba- Nuestra escuela siempre ha seguido el reglamento interno al pie de la letra, y en él está establecido que una vez iniciada la temporada no se admitirá ningún alumno. Además no hay plazas vacantes.

-Pero por hacer una excepción…

-Eso es justo lo que no nos podemos permitir. Después nos encontraremos con que tenemos que hacer excepciones con todo el mundo.

-¿Pero tú has visto con que interés se entrena?

-Más le vale- gritaba el hombre de nuevo sulfurado- has dejado que asista a las clases gratis.

-Está aquí para un curso intensivo, solo unas semanas, después se irá. Además- replicó el director ya levantando la voz- ¡Aquí las decisiones siempre las he tomado YO!

Su socio lo observó sorprendido. El director siempre se había caracterizado por su carácter amable y su sonrisa bonachona, y aquello no era propio de él.

-Está bien- claudicó finalmente- No sé que te habrá hecho, ni que te hubiese hechizado…

Ignorante de todo lo que ocurría en la cabina, el objeto de la discusión se entrenaba sin descanso intentando descargar su arma contra su oponente, ignorando el cansancio y el dolor de los golpes. Tenía que acabar con aquello lo antes posible. Solo era una fase más en su plan, pero era importante que aprendiese cuanto antes lo máximo posible de aquellos muggles. De ello dependían muchas vidas, la de Harry Potter sobretodo.

* * *

Ya más calmados, habían entrado en el castillo. Cuando Minerva McGonagall vio entrar en su despacho a James y Lily Potter su primera reacción fue desmayarse, y la segunda apuntarles con su varita, tal y como había hecho Remus antes. Pero gracias a dios fue menos difícil de convencer que el licántropo. Minutos más tardes todos se sentaban en cómodos sofás acompañados de una cerveza de mantequilla y de un firewisky para la directora, que necesitaba algo más fuerte.

-¿Cómo es posible…?- balbuceó McGonagall

James y Lily se sentaban juntos en el sofá, cogidos de la mano e intercambiando miradas nerviosas, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, a quien todavía le costaba creerlo- En realidad no lo sabemos… Despertamos hace dos semanas…

_Cuando la humareda que había levantado la pequeña explosión pudo oírse una tos ahogada en el fondo de aquel agujero. James Potter se levantó y salió como pudo de la fosa, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Se tumbó boca arriba en el césped, respirando largas bocanadas de humo, intentando llenar unos pulmones que durante demasiado tiempo habían permanecido vacíos._

_Su mente estaba confusa, no era capaz de organizar sus ideas. Hasta que un rayo verde iluminó su memoria. ¡Voldemort! El mago oscuro les había atacado en su propia casa. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Colagusano les había traicionado. Algo se rompió en su corazón al encontrarse con aquella verdad irrefutable. Siempre había creído que su amistad era para siempre y se había negado siquiera a considerar las sospechas de Sirius sobre Remus. Pero se había equivocado, el bueno de Moony no tenía nada que ver._

_Recordó como la puerta de la casa se rompió en mil pedazos mientras la figura del innombrable se dibujaba en el umbral. Recordó como se había intentado enfrentar a él, como las tres veces anteriores. Cuando el rayo verde salió de su varita supo lo que pasaría a continuación y rezó para que Lily tuviese más suerte y pudiese poner a salvo a Harry._

_Un brillo iluminó sus ojos y se levantó como si un resorte lo impulsase se fijó en las lápidas que yacían destrozadas en el suelo y con esfuerzo pudo leer James y Lily Potter._

_-Lily!- Gritó al ver que al lado del agujero del que había salido él había otro. A pesar de que le dolía todo y que sentía que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie se lanzó decididamente al foso. Estaba muy oscuro, pero tanteando con las manos pudo sentir un cuerpo que yacía en la fría tierra._

_-Lily- balbuceó tembloroso. Sus dedos toparon con la suave mejilla de su esposa. Estaba fría- Lily cariño. Dime que estás bien. Abre los ojos. No me digas que estas…_

_-Viva- tosió una voz familiar. Aquella que quería escuchar nada más levantarse y justo antes de dormirse. Respiró aliviado- Estoy viva, o eso espero._

_Agradeciendo que su esposa todavía tuviese ánimos para bromear la ayudó a salir del foso. Costó trabajo, porque ambos estaban agotados y cuando por fin estuvieron arriba se dejaron caer sobre la hierba fresca respirando el aire puro que llevaban tanto tiempo sin sentir._

_Cuando por fin recuperó el aire, James se apoyó en su brazo para recostarse sobre su esposa- ¿Estás bien¿Te duele algo?_

_-No James- respondió ella todavía algo impresionada- No me duele nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó inmersa en la misma confusión en la que él había estado hace unos minutos._

_-No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es gritarte que sacaras a Harry de allí. y después a Voldemort y el Adava Kedavra._

_Lily se incorporó de golpe, con la cara desencajada por la angustia- HARRY¿Dónde está Harry?- al ver las lápidas en el suelo se inclinó sobre ellas rozando las letras grabadas con desesperación- No no no. Harry no- lloró sin ser capaz de recuperar la cordura._

_James la abrazó por la espalda intentando transmitirle una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir- Lily cálmate por favor. No está escrito el nombre de Harry. No sé que habrá sido de él, pero te prometo que lo encontraré. Por favor Lily tranquilízate. Te necesito._

_Así permanecieron un rato. James abrazando a Lily con desesperación, y esta llorando por su pequeño hijo del que no sabían nada. Aquel fue uno de los sucesos que permanecieron en el anonimato durante aquella noche. Sólo había un espectador observándoles, escondido detrás de un árbol. Su corazón se encogía al ver la escena. Le hubiese gustado acercarse y darles la poca información de la que disponía, pero todavía no era el momento. Además, sabía que encontrarían la forma de reunirse con su hijo._

-…Hemos tardado dos semanas en llegar a Hogwarts. Supusimos que Dumbledore podría explicarnos algo más- terminó James.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está?- preguntó Lily.

El rostro de McGonagall se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Cuando Lily, confusa, posó sus ojos en el cuadro del Dumbledore que dormitaba, la comprensión llegó.

-¿…Cómo…?

-Fue Snape- masculló Tonks por lo bajo, todavía conteniendo la rabia por lo ocurrido- Lo mató antes de partir definitivamente para unirse con Su Señor.

-¿Severus?

Los ojos de James Potter brillaron de furia- Sabía que esa serpiente no era de fiar. Nunca creí en su arrepentimiento.

-Dumbledore confió en él durante estos 15 años- murmuró lastimeramente Remus- Lo defendió contra todo y contra todos, alegando que confiaba en él. Nunca dijo por qué, pero lo hacía. Y finalmente se volvió contra él. A Harry le destrozó el alma. Estaba con él cuando ocurrió. No pudo hacer nada.

De pronto los ojos de Lily se iluminaron y James se revolvió nervioso en su sitio- Harry- dijo ella- ¿Dónde esta¿Cómo es¿Ha crecido mucho¿Y su pelo¿Y el colegio¿Y …

-Ya, ya, tranquila- rió Remus- Son demasiadas preguntas juntas.

-Moony no te hagas de rogar- suplicó James- Dinos algo.

-Pues Harry sí, ha crecido mucho. Sería raro en 16 años. Su pelo para tu desgracia Lily sigue siendo igual que el de Prongs. De hecho, es una copia exacta de tu marido aquí presente, excepto por su s ojos, son los tuyos y cada día más. En el colegio bien. Tiene dos grandes amigos y es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch, además del capitán.

McGonagall sonreía benevolente ante las ansias de sus dos antiguos alumnos por saber acerca de su hijo. La emoción de aquellos momentos casi le hacía olvidar la guerra en la que estaban metidos.

-¿Podemos verle?- preguntó James ansioso, a lo que Lily apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza y sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sé si será conveniente Prongs. Así de sopetón… Puede darle algo.

-No seas amargo cariño- replicó Tonks- El pobre de Harry ha pasado por tanto en los últimos tres años que se merece una buena noticia para variar- la metamorfomaga miró a Lily que la observaba esperanzada- Está en casa de los Weasley, en la boda de uno de sus hijos. Nosotros íbamos para allá cuando tropezamos con vosotros. Puedo ir a buscarlo ahora mismo.

-Espera Nymphadora- replicó McGonagall, logrando que el rostro de la joven se contrajera en una mueca de dolor al escuchar su verdadero nombre- No puedes aparecerte así como así y decirle a Potter que sus padres quieren verle. No queremos matarlo de un susto.

-Por favor, profesora McGonagall- suplicó James- Necesitamos verle, saber como es. Solo nos acordamos de aquella bolita de pelo.

-¿Cómo que bolita de pelo?- refunfuñó Lily ante el comentario de su marido- Te parecerá bonito hablar así de tu propio hijo.

James enseguida le hizo una carantoña a su mujer intentando que se la pasase el enfado ante las sonrisas de los otros tres presentes.

-Acércate hasta allí y tráetelo con cualquier excusa Tonks- pidió McGonagall- Pero no le digas nada antes de tiempo. Creo que Lupin será mas apropiado para esto.

-A la orden!- la auror salió con paso rápido fuera del despacho para desaparecerse tras los terrenos de Hogwarts. McGonagall se disculpó porque tenía que mantener una conversación con los elfos y salió del despacho dejando a los tres amigos solos.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?- preguntó Lily nerviosa.

-Bueno- sonrió Remus mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejándola entre él y su marido- Hay tres opciones: o se muere del susto, o lo mandamos a San Mugo o, la que más me gusta a mí, será el chico más feliz del mundo.

Los ojos del licántropo se humedecieron de nuevo cuando Lily le cogió la mano- Me alegro tanto de que estéis vivos. No entiendo cómo, pero me alegro.

-Tampoco nosotros Moony- dijo James- Tampoco nosotros. Por cierto, esa rubia te ha llamado cariño?

* * *

La ceremonia de casamiento de Bill y Fleur había terminado. Había sido muy emotiva. En el jardín habían instalado un arco bajo el cual los dos jóvenes se habían jurado amor eterno. La señora Weasley no hizo otra cosa que llorar a lágrima viva durante toda la ceremonia, mientras su marido intentaba en vano hacerle entender que se lo estaba perdiendo todo. Los gemelos se escabuyeron durante un momento para acercarse sospechosamente al ponche de la comida. Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

Pero Harry no estaba atento a nada de eso. Sus ojos habían estados puestos en Ginny desde que había aparecido al principio del camino, precediendo a la novia. Estaba preciosa. El vestido era de un color rosa pálido y no tenía ningún volante o chorrera. Era un vestido sencillo que delineaba a la perfección su esbelta figura. Su cabellera roja iba recogida con un tocado de pequeñas flores blancas que parecían florecer en su pelo. Cuando su madre le había acusado con la mirada de hacer magia con el vestido, ella se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y a señalar a Hermione, que se escondió aguantando la risa detrás de Ron.

Después de Ginny llegó la novia. Pero pese a que Fleur estaba impresionante, lo que sumado a sus encantos de Veela encandiló a todo el público masculino asistente, incluído Ron para el fastidio de Hermione, Harry solo tenía ojos para su pelirroja. Intentó recriminarse por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero se autoconvenció alegando que las miradas no hacían daño a nadie. Después de la boda él, Ron y Hermione, partirían a la búsqueda de los Horrcruxes que quedaban, y no sabía si volvería a verla.

Al finalizar la ceremonia todos los invitados habían acudido al comedor improvisado en el jardín sentándose en las mesas redondas. Harry se sentó en una acompañado de los demás hermanos Weasley, incluída SU Ginny, y Hermione.

-Chicos- comentó Ginny refiriéndose a los gemelos- ¿Son cosas mías u os habéis pasado por la fuente de ponche antes del banquete?- preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Nosotros¡Que va!- respondieron los gemelos al unísono poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Por si acaso no beberé nada que no salga de mi varita- replicó Charlie haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Tan inmersos estaban en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de cuando había llegado Tonks.

-Harry- le susurró al oído.

-Hola Tonks- saludó alegremente Ginny- Te queda muy bien la imagen de hoy.

-Gracias- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Llegas tarde Tonks- dijo Ron- Aunque todavía a tiempo para lo más importante. El banquete .

-¿Dónde has dejado a Remus?- preguntó Harry sonriente.

-De eso quería hablarte. ¿Podrías acompañarme?- pidió la auror. Todo rastro de jovialidad desapareció del rostro de Harry, que se puso serio inmediatamente.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó nervioso.

-No… Bueno, sí… No sé.

-Aclárate Tonks- rió Charlie.

Tonks estaba en un apuro. ¿Cómo sacar a Harry de un acto como aquel sin decirle realmente lo que pasaba?

-Verás- dijo finalmente- Ha pasado algo… Pero tranquilo, Remus está bien. Solo es que le sería de gran ayuda que vinieses conmigo a verle, tiene algo que decirte que no puede esperar.

Harry cada vez estaba más preocupado. Remus era el único de los merodeadores que todavía quedaba vivo. El malnacido de Wormtail no contaba. Era lo más parecido a su familia que le quedaba y se había jurado a sí mismo protegerle, sobretodo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con Tonks. Sospechaba que el licántropo nunca había aceptado ninguna relación por su condición.

Así que asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry depositó su servilleta en la mesa y se levantó con premura. Tonks respiró tranquila, no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

-Espérame en la entrada- pidió- Yo voy a saludar a los novios.

Cuando Harry se hubo marchado, la metamorfomaga se giró hacia los demás comensales.

-¿Qué pasa Tonks?- preguntó Hermione suspicaz.

-No puedo contároslo.

-Pero es importante, se te ve en la cara- respondió Ginny. Todos se habían quedado serios.

Tonks solo sonrió nerviosa e hizo el gesto de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Os acompaño- dijo de pronto Ron poniéndose en pie.

-Yo también- respondió Hermione.

-Y yo- añadió Ginny.

-Chicos- suplicó Tonks nerviosa- No puedo llevaros conmigo.

-Pasa algo con Harry, y tiene que ser importante para que vengas a buscarlo hasta aquí. Si Remus le va a contar algo que no puede esperar lo más seguro es que vaya a causarle un gran impacto a Harry. Y yo quiero estar allí para apoyarle- Todos se sorprendieron ante la mirada decidida de Ginny, que no admitía réplica. Ella y Tonks mantuvieron por unos instantes una lucha de miradas, hasta que finalmente la auror cedió.

-Está bien. Pero solo vosotros tres. Y os quedaréis al margen mientras yo os lo diga.

Los tres asintieron enérgicamente. Tonks felicitó a Bill y a Fleur disculpándose por no haber podido asistir y finalmente se dirigió a la salida donde le esperaba Harry, con los tres Gryffindor detrás de ella. Quien sabe, quizás era bueno llevar refuerzos. Harry iba a necesitar mucho apoyo para comprender todo aquello.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí acaba el capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha quedado más largo que el anterior y espero que haya captado vuestra atención. Qué tal el reencuentro con Remus, no estoy muy segura de que haya quedado bien.

¿Cómo reaccionará Harry ante la noticia de que sus padres están vivos?

Si queréis saberlo: el próximo capítulo.

Y si queréis animarme para escribirlo: REVIEWS PLEASE


	3. Lo que mal empieza?

Hola! Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han animado mucho. Por cierto, he leído por ahí que no se puede contestar a los reviews. Si alguien pudiese aclarármelo lo agradecería, pero muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos. Por cierto Mikage-Saga, no hablo portugués, pero vivo en una zona de España donde se habla una lengua parecida, el gallego, así que si te es más cómodo puedes escribirme en portugués y yo intentaré enterarme. Bks.

Habría actualizado antes, quería hacerlo ayer, pero es que acabé los exámenes y había que celebrarlo .

Ya estoy recuperada (más o menos) y por fin he podido terminar el capítulo. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. No quería ni que fuese puro drama ni ser demasiado jocosa. Espero que el resultado os guste.

Como siempre ninguno de los personajes es mío, que son de J.K Rowling. Al menos por ahora .

En fin, sin más preámbulos os dejo con el tercer capítulo de lo que la verdad esconde.

CAPÍTULO 3: Lo que mal empieza…?

Remus les había dejado en una de las habitaciones del ala oeste en el cuarto piso, bajo la promesa de que traería a Harry lo antes posible. Remus sabía que a James le costaría estarse allí quieto, solo esperando, pero confiaba en que Lily (la parte adulta de la relación la solían llamar) fuese capaz de contener a su marido, aunque dado el estado de infantil excitación en la que se encontraba la pelirroja, el licántropo rogó porque no fuesen capaces de romper el hechizo de sellado que había puesto a la puerta.

-Este Moony- masculló James sulfurado mientras empujaba la puerta con todo su peso- ¡Le ha puesto un hechizo de sellado a la puerta!

A Lily se le escapó una sonrisa- Me temo que Remus nos conoce demasiado bien- luego volvió a su estado de agitación.

James se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, tanto que parecía que haría un hueco en el suelo, pero cuando observó a su esposa vio como sus manos temblaban descontroladamente mientras ella se las frotaba en un intento por controlarlas. Se sentó a su lado y con cariño la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Qué pasará si no nos…?

James calló a Lily poniéndole un dedo en los labios dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo, adivinando como iba a terminar la frase.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo cariño. No te digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

-Esto es muy raro- sollozó ella.

-Te entiendo. Nos fuimos dejando a un bebé de poco más de un año y ahora nos vamos a encontrar a un adolescente de 17.

-No- negó la pelirroja- Me refiero a que tú seas la parte racional del matrimonio. Da miedo.

James observó estupefacto a su mujer, que le miraba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, intentando ocultar la angustia que la embargaba, y sonrió.

-No tanto como que Remus vaya a acabar emparentando con la familia Black, cariño. Por cierto ¿dónde se habrá metido el cabezaloca de Padfoot?

-No sé, a lo mejor está en una misión para la Orden. Tendremos que preguntarle a Remus, cuando llegue con nuestro hijo.

Los dos permanecieron allí abrazados, callados, dándose un silencioso apoyo, diciéndose tantas cosas sin pronunciar una palabra, en esa comunión casi sobrenatural que sólo se alcanza con la persona amada.

* * *

Harry Potter se sentó expectante en un sofá del nuevo despacho de Remus Lupin, con el de nuevo profesor ocupando otro igual frente a él. Desde que habían salido de la Madriguera Tonks se había negado a dar ninguna clase de información sobre el tema que Remus quería tratar con él, alegando que ya se enteraría cuando fuese el momento. Cuando por fin habían llegado a Hogwarts la metamorfomaga junto con sus tres amigos se habían quedado esperando en el pasillo, mientras Harry entraba con su antiguo profesor en la estancia.

-Bueno Remus- dijo Harry no pudiendo soportar más la espera- Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué pasa?

El licántropo sonreía nervioso con un brillo travieso, casi infantil, iluminando sus ojos. Parecía haber rejuvenecido 10 años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Quizás fuese influencia de Tonks.

-Verás Harry. Hay algo importante que tengo que contarte. Ha ocurrido algo…

-¿Ha hecho algo Voldemort?- preguntó inquieto.

-No, tranquilo- sonrió el hombre- No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort. Pero es algo difícil de explicar, y vas a tener que poner toda tu voluntad para entenderlo.

Harry levantó una ceja suspicaz. ¿Se iba a poner a explicarle hechizos? (N/A: que inocencia hay por el mundo ¿no? )

Remus tomó aire, preparándose para soltar la bomba. No había otra forma de hacerlo, así que se lanzó rogando porque el joven no reaccionase mal- Esta mañana cuando Tonks y yo nos dirigíamos a la boda de Bill y Fleur algo nos entretuvo. Nos encontramos con alguien en el lago.

-¿Quién…?- empezó a preguntar Harry, pero Remus continuó su narración sin escucharle.

-Al principio pensamos que erais tú y Ginny, aunque era extraño, porque ¿qué motivo ibais a tener para estar en Hogwarts en estas fechas, y justo hoy?

-Ginny y yo estuvimos todo el día en la Madriguera- alegó Harry.

El profesor hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano- Eso ya lo sé. Pero la pareja estaba de espaldas. Él tenía el pelo negro y alborotado como el tuyo y ella una larga cabellera pelirroja. Por su actitud se veían que había algo entre ellos así que lo primero que se nos ocurrió es que fueseis vosotros. Pero cuando nos acercamos a saludarles nos dimos cuenta de que no era así.

Mientras Harry escuchaba esta parte de la narración sus ojos se iban agrandando lentamente y su boca se abría en un gesto de incredulidad. Una pequeña luz se encendió en lo profundo de su mente, pero desechó esa posibilidad casi al instante, porque aquello que estaba pensando no podía ser. Simplemente era imposible.

Remus sonrió al percibir que Harry había comenzado a entender, aunque su rostro mostraba incredulidad, completamente comprensible.

-Sí Harry. Sé que parece imposible. Pero es verdad.

-…Pa…papa y… mamá- casi susurró, con miedo a pronunciarlo en voz demasiado alto y que se esfumase. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, mientras intentaba encontrar el modo de cerciorarse de que aquello era real y no un sueño cruel.

-Sí Harry, son ellos. ¿Estás bien?

Harry se había apoyado con los codos en sus rodillas y mantenía la cabeza gacha respirando profundamente. El profesor se levantó para sentarse junto a él y le pasó la mano por la espalda, en un gesto de apoyo.

-Ya está… Tranquilo. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Tu solo concéntrate en respirar y deja que salga. Todo está bien- "por una vez en mucho tiempo" pensó.

-¿…Dónde están?- balbuceó cuando se hubo tranquilizado- ¿Puedo verles?

* * *

Sonrió mientras veía a los niños jugar en el parque. Corrían y gritaban llenando el aire de risas y juegos. Se veían todos tan felices, tan inocentes.

Inocencia, rió. Aquella palabra era tan simple pero tan grande. El tenerla o perderla podía significar tantísimo en una vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era inocente.

Se fijó en un grupo de niños bastante grande que jugaban a indios y vaqueros. Corrían de un lado al otro con palos que imitaban pistolas o arcos mientras emitían sonidos de guerra. Con tristeza se dio cuenta de que a su edad la guerra ya no era un juego para ella. La realidad la golpeó demasiado pronto y nunca pudo recuperarse.

El reloj de la torre anunció las cinco. Se levantó del banco en el que había permanecido sentada por largo rato, preparándose para volver al trabajo. Poco a poco iba cumpliendo con sus objetivos. Cada vez quedaba menos para enfrentarse a su destino.

* * *

Harry fue guiado por Remus hacia la habitación donde le esperaban sus padres. Ya estaba más tranquilo pero todavía le costaba creerlo. De hecho, no se lo creería del todo hasta que los viese, aunque, quién iba a culparle por ello. En los últimos años demasiadas veces había creído alcanzar la felicidad para luego darse cuenta de que solo era un espejismo, como si el destino macabro le enseñase lo que más ansiaba para después lanzarlo lejos de su alcance. Primero había sido la ilusión de conocer la verdad sobre Sirius e irse a vivir con él; pero Colagusano había escapado. Después Sirius había muerto. Después Ginny… Temía atravesar esa puerta y que el hechizo se deshiciese mientras una musiquilla de inocentada llenaba sus oídos.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio a Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que esperaban con Tonks a un lado en el pasillo que llevaba a aquella habitación. Remus le agarraba el hombro con fuerza, lo cual agradecía, porque no sabía si lo que quería era entrar o echar a correr.

James y Lily Potter ya no soportaban más la espera. Qué demonios estaba haciendo Moony¿contarle la Historia de Hogwarts en verso? Ahora ya no era solo James, sino que los dos se movían de un lado al otro de la habitación sin control, sin decirse nada. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y vieron el apoyo que tenían el uno en el otro y se volvieron a sentar en el sofá, muy juntos.

Pero justo cuando se acababan de sentar oyeron ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y como sin un resorte los impulsara se levantaron de nuevo, todavía con las manos entrelazadas, y una expresión expectante en sus ojos.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, dando paso a Remus, que les miró con una sonrisa emocionada y una muda disculpa que pretendía decir "siento el retraso". Los dos clavaron su mirada en él, intentando atravesar su cuerpo para ver lo que ocultaba tras de sí. Finalmente Remus se apartó y se hizo a un lado, dando paso a un adolescente de cabellos negros.

Lily contuvo un sollozo, mientras veía a aquel joven en el que se había convertido su pequeño. Remus tenía razón, era igual a James, pero aquellos ojos que ahora brillaban vidriosos demostraban que aquella personita era fruto del amor que se tenían, que realmente había formado parte de ella durante poco menos de 9 meses.

Si hubiese sido capaz de apartar los ojos de su hijo para fijarse en James se habría dado cuenta de que pensamientos similares rondaban su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Era increíble el amor tan grande que se podía llegar a sentir por alguien. No importaba que hubiesen pasado 16 años, o que solo hubiese disfrutado de su hijo durante un año y tres meses. Le quería que sentía que el corazón le estallaría.

Harry permaneció impasible en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos con ojos llorosos e incrédulos. Una parte de él quería avanzar y abrazarse a ellos llorando, gritarles la falta que le habían echo toda su vida, pero la otra no quería obedecerle.

Lily finalmente se decidió a avanzar, no podía esperar más a abrazar a su hijo entre sus brazos. Pero entonces Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, un gesto para que se detuviese. Ella y James cruzaron miradas confusas. Harry agachó la cabeza por un momento y cuando la levantó los dos se estremecieron. Una fina lágrima recorría su rostro, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos. Con torpeza se secó aquella muestra de debilidad que surcaba su mejilla.

-Esto es lo último que necesito en este momento- musitó con la voz quebrada. Y sin ser capaz de sostener más la mirada de sus padres, sobretodo la de su madre, igual a la suya, giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí corriendo.

* * *

Los que estaban en el pasillo vieron atónitos como Harry entraba en la habitación y salía poco después corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que ellos se encontraban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuró Ron intentando comprender.

-Oh no- musitó Tonks- Pobres.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, consiguiendo que Tonks girase la cabeza hacia otro lado, intentando ocultarle la verdad.

Pero ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a dar aquello por zanjado. No aquella vez. Habían visto a Harry destrozado demasiadas veces a causa de los tejemanejes de la Orden, y habían callado en todas y cada una de ellas. Pero aquella vez no lo harían, ya había sido suficiente. Así que la pobre de Tonks tuvo que vérselas con tres adolescentes que la miraban furiosos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ron serio.

-Chicos…- dijo Tonks intentando inútilmente de calmarlos- No estoy segura de que podáis saberlo.

-No estoy segura de que podáis saberlo- repitió Hermione haciendo burla de la metamorfomaga- Siempre la misma historia. La Orden lleva años haciendo sufrir a Harry "por su bien" y cuando intentamos entenderlo "es información que no está en vuestras manos conocer". ¿Pues sabes qué? Creo que esta información sí está en nuestras manos conocerla.

Y dignamente la Gryffindor se giró y se dirigió con decisión a la puerta que daba a la habitación que acababa de abandonar su amigo, seguida de cerca por Ron, todavía impresionado por la reacción de su amiga, y por Ginny, que estaba tanto o más enfadada que ella.

-Chi…chicos- suplicó Tonks intentando inútilmente que se detuvieran- Esperad.

Pero los tres adolescentes marchaban sin ninguna intención de pararse hacia la puerta, dispuestos a enfrentarse a Lupin, a Tonks, a la mismísima McGonagall si hacía falta. Iban a enseñarles de una vez que el hecho de pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix no les daba el don de la omnipotencia.

Hermione iba a la cabeza, con la cara contraída en una mueca de enfado, sus labios formando una fina línea que nada tenían que envidiar a las de McGonagall. Ron la seguía con paso firme. Y Ginny podría decirse que echaba fuego por los ojos.

Cuando Hermione por fin alcanzó el umbral de la puerta, nada más echar un vistazo se detuvo en seco, consiguiendo que los otros dos Gryffindor que la seguían chocasen contra su espalda.

-Oh, vaya…- susurró Hermione estupefacta.

Habían esperado encontrarse con una reunión de la Orden, a McGonagall. Habrían incluso esperado encontrarse a Voldemort tomando el té con Lucius Malfoy disfrazados de bailarinas de ballet, antes que aquello. Los padres de su amigo, que dicho sea de paso "estaban muertos", sentados en un sofá.

Lily Potter lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su marido, que la abrazaba intentando consolarla inútilmente, pues no era siquiera capaz de encontrar consuelo para él. Remus se encontraba agachado frente a ellos, murmurándoles palabras de apoyo que no servían de nada.

Los tres observaron la escena boquiabiertos, intentando asimilar el hecho de que aquello fuese real. De sus gargantas no podía salir un solo sonido y cuando Tonks finalmente los alcanzó, el reproche que llevaba preparado murió en su boca al ver a Lily y a James rotos por el dolor.

-Madre del amor hermoso!- gritó Ron finalmente (N/A: juajuajua sé que no pega mucho la expresión pero es que me hace mucha gracia imaginarme a Ron gritando eso con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula rozando el suelo XD)

Los tres que estaban en la habitación parecieron darse cuenta entonces de su presencia y se giraron hacia ellos sobresaltados.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Remus sorprendido por el inesperado público. James se levantó secándose las lágrimas con la palma de las manos mientras Lily se alisaba nerviosa la falda, todavía con los ojos anegados.

-Perdone pro… profesor Lupin- balbuceó Hermione- Nosotros… Pensábamos que… Bueno, es que…

-¿Son ellos de verdad?- preguntó finalmente Ginny sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa.

-Sí, Ginny- replicó el profesor con su tono amable de siempre, como si estuviese en una de sus clases.

-¿Y qué hacen…? Quiero decir- continuó Hermione- ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

-Andando- respondió el hombre con la misma tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros- Pero podéis preguntárselo a ellos- añadió notando que sus amigos se empezaban a sentir como si tuviesen el don de la invisibilidad. Entonces se giró hacia James y Lily, que se habían sobrepuesto un poco- Lily, James, os presento a Hermione Granger y a Ron y Ginny Weasley, amigos de Harry.

-Harry…- murmuró entonces Ginny.

-¿Por qué ha salido corriendo?- preguntó Ron.

Ante la mención de aquel suceso los ojos de Lily volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y no pudo contener el llanto. James volvió a abrazarla.

Al ver el dolor de Lily y James Potter, Ginny se sobrepuso a la impresión de verlos allí, vivos, y su mente se centró en el Harry que había salido minutos antes de allí desesperado. Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de allí corriendo, en busca de Harry.

-Espera Ginny!- gritó Ron- Yo también…

-No Ron- pidió Hermione- Deja que ella se encargue. Creo que es lo que Harry necesita en estos momentos.

* * *

Ginny recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de Harry. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando, y para Harry debía ser todavía más difícil de aceptar que sus padres estaban vivos. Después de haber visitado los sitios donde habitualmente a Harry le gustaba pensar, incluída la torre de astronomía, la pelirroja ya no sabía donde buscar. Sin embargo, una pequeña lucecita se encendió en su memoria. Lo más rápido que pudo subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde en un recodo, había un hermoso balcón con una cristalera que durante el día dibujaba formas variadas. Aquel era el sitio al que había ido con Harry la noche en que él la había besado tras el partido de Quidditch. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que su presentimiento había resultado ser cierto, allí estaba Harry.

El joven Gryffindor parecía más abatido que nunca, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginny hasta que esta se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Pero aún así no la miró.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó dulcemente. Pero el moreno ni se inmutó. Así que ella se limitó a acariciarle la nuca, revolviendo el siempre desordenado pelo. Finalmente el cuerpo de Harry pareció destenderse.

-Lo he fastidiado- murmuró, con voz quebrada.

-¿El qué?

-Mis padres. He hecho algo horrible.

-¿Qué les has dicho?- preguntó ella temerosa. Harry a veces podía tener bastante mal arranque.

-Que eran lo último que necesitaba.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida por las palabras del moreno. No se esperaba aquello. Siempre creyó que si Harry hubiese podido conocer a sus padres habría sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Más desde que sabía lo que había visto en el espejo de Oesed.

-Les mentiste- aseveró ella más que preguntar, ante lo que el Gryffindor cabeceó en señal de asentimiento- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que ibais a hacer después de la boda?

El moreno entonces si que levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada sorprendida a la pelirroja. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ron siempre ha sido muy malo disimulando. Lleva todo el verano hablando de todo lo que hará cuando vuelva a Hogwarts. En su retorcida mente con eso conseguía disfrazar la verdad. No pensabais volver ¿no?- finalmente preguntó esto tiñendo su voz de una profunda tristeza, consiguiendo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera más de lo que ya estaba.

Quiso explicarse, contarle la verdad, pero su voz parecía haberse ido de vacaciones, así que finalmente solo asintió.

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver con Voldemort- Harry todavía se sorprendió al escucharla pronunciar el nombre del mago oscuro. Solo pudo volver a asentir.

-¿No quieres que tus padres se entrometan?

-No es eso- replicó Harry poniendo fin a su silencio. Inspiró hondo, decidido a ponerle voz a los pensamientos que le embargaban desde hacía rato- Ya tenía asumido lo que tenía que hacer. Y soy consciente de que es muy arriesgado, de que probablemente no vuelva. El que ellos hayan aparecido así de pronto supone…

-…Que tendrías algo por lo que volver y eso podría abrir la puerta al miedo a morir.

Harry asintió una vez más, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Si hubiese mirado a Ginny se habría dado cuenta del daño que le habían provocado aquellas palabras. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

-Pero eso no es lo único- aseveró Ginny. Harry se fundió en la mirada marrón de la pelirroja, conmovido por el hecho de que le conociese tan bien.

-¿Les has visto?- preguntó tímidamente, a lo que ella asintió- Están viejos…- comentó.

-Harry, no estarás pensando que tus padres llevan 16 años escondiéndose de ti.

Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado ante el tono acusatorio de las palabras de Ginny.

-Porque ya puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza- continuó ella. Después su tono se suavizó- Escucha Harry, no tengo idea de lo que ha pasado. De dónde han estado todo este tiempo, pero les he visto cuando has salido corriendo de allí. Créeme, alejarse de ti sería lo último que harían.

En cuanto Harry escuchó aquello en voz alta se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado atormentándole la última hora era absurdo. Ginny tenía razón y él era un estúpido. Un dolor creció en su pecho al recordar los ojos dolidos de su madre cuando les dijo aquello, así como en los de su padre, y el rostro atónito de Remus.

-Lo he estropeado todo- aseveró hundido.

Ginny le abrazó, consiguiendo que Harry se estremeciese, lo que ella achacó a la angustia por sus padres- No te preocupes Harry. Si algo he aprendido de mi madre es que por mucho que la fastidiemos, los padres siempre querrán a sus hijos. Y en el caso de tus padres creo que es todavía más cierto.

Harry entonces levantó el rostro y se encontró con el de Ginny a solo unos centímetros, y por primera vez desde que había llegado al castillo sonrió.

* * *

Las cosas en el cuarto donde había tenido lugar el reencuentro se habían calmado. James y Lily estaban más serenos y charlaban animadamente con los amigos de su hijo. Se habían sorprendido de algunas de las cosas que les habían contado, pero ni Hermione y Ron habían querido desvelar demasiados secretos. Seguramente Harry se los contaría, y era mejor que los escucharan de su propia boca.

-Habéis cuidado de Harry todos estos años- dijo Lily agradecida- Habéis sido su familia. No podremos pagároslo nunca.

Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ante estas palabras; incluso Hermione se veía algo avergonzada.

-En realidad él ha cuidado más de nosotros que al revés- confesó la joven- Ya os contará todas las que hemos pasado juntos.

-Si es que vuelve- suspiró James.

Remus observaba a sus dos amigos con tristeza. Era duro ver como los ojos de Lily estaban totalmente opacos, y como la algarabía de James se había esfumado. Su primer pensamiento desde que habían vuelto había sido Harry, y la reacción de su hijo les había dolido mucho. Estaban confusos y no sabían como enfrentarse a la situación, y podía ver algo de amargura en ellos al notar que cualquier persona de la sala antes que ellos tenían más con su hijo.

-No te preocupes Prongs- dijo Remus- Tarde o temprano reaccionará. Solo ha sido la impresión.

-Y si no- añadió Ron- Lo ataremos con lazo de diablo y lo traeremos hasta aquí a rastras.

-Harry a diferencia que tú Ron, sabe relajarse- replicó Hermione, haciendo que Ron enrojeciera de nuevo y que Jame y Lily hiciesen un amago de sonrisa.

Cuando Remus se disponía a explicarles a sus amigos a qué se refería Hermione la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ginny que sonriendo se apartó para dejar ver que venía acompañada de Harry. Sin embargo Harry no entró en la habitación. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y se dejó resbalar contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha. James y Lily Potter observaban expectantes a su hijo. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron años y finalmente el joven levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a sus padres, que sintieron toda la energía que las verdes esmeraldas desprendían.

-Ne…Necesitaría hablar- tartamudeó. Ellos asintieron levemente.

A una mirada de Remus todos los que estaban allí salieron, Ron y Hermione dando una palmada en el hombro a Harry, y dejaron a la familia Potter sola en la habitación.

* * *

Poppy se dirigía como cada tarde a la enfermería. Tenía que hacer el inventario de pociones para el nuevo curso. No estaba muy segura de con cuantos alumnos contaría la escuela ahora que Dumbledore ya no la protegía, pero los niños siempre habían tenido una gran capacidad para romperse partes de su anatomía, y por muy pocos que fuesen, la enfermera estaba segura de que necesitaría todo el inventario completo.

Al entrar en la enfermería, que había abandonado apenas unas horas antes, se sorprendió al ver que una de sus camillas estaba ocupada. Sus ropajes negros estaban raídos y juraría que olía a quemado. Al acercarse un poco más se fijó en las manos, desolladas hasta el límite y al subir la mirada hacia su rostro ahogó un grito. Su cara estaba llena de moratones y cortes que la desfiguraban, pero debajo de toda aquella sangre pudo distinguir el normalmente cetrino rostro de Severus Snape.

Un ruido de cristales la sobresaltó. Sacó su varita y con mano temblorosa la dirigió hacia la puerta del almacén, de donde provenía el ruído.

-Q…Qu…Quien anda ahí- tartamudeó, en un vano intento por sonar amenazadora.

Nuevos ruidos de cristales y pasos se oyeron al otro lado.

-Poppy por favor, baja la varita que ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Ayúdame con esto.

Los ojos de la enfermera estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas al ver quién era el intruso.

-¿Pro… Profesor Dumbledore?

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy . si os habéis fijado he dejado un pequeño dato más sobre el misterioso amante de la libertad. Cada vez queda menos para desvelar su identidad.

Espero que hayais disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Y si queréis hacerme feliz y animarme para el próximo capítulo… REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. Un besazo!


	4. Reencuentros inesperados

Hola! Ya he vuelto!. Siento subir tan tarde este capítulo, pero es que no he podido hacer nada en la última semana y lo he tenido que escribir hoy totalmente. Espero que el resultado no sea demasiado malo. Me ha salido un capítulo un pelín sentimentaloide, pero es que no estoy muy aguda. Tengo un dolor de espalda horrible  y me cuesta estar sentada, porfi tenedlo en cuenta.

Muchas muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Vuestro apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Una aclaración, el ser misterioso no es Sirius Black. Varios de vosotros me lo habéis comentado en vuestros Reviews. Es culpa mía por decir lo de la pista. Creí que quedaba claro, pero la pista se refiere a que cuando aparece el misterioso personaje, me refiero a él como ella. Es una chica. Y debo aclarar que es un personaje de mi creación. Espero que aunque os haya quitado la ilusión de que sea alguien conocido le cojáis igual cariño a esta chica, os aseguro que es alguien muy especial. Pronto lo descubriréis.

Bueno, nada más, os dejo con el capítulo (por cierto, ninguno de los personajes es mío que son de J.K Rowling)

Un besazo enorme.

CAPÍTULO 4: Reencuentros inesperados

Desde que los demás habían abandonado la habitación el silencio se había apoderado de ellos. Harry había recuperado su mutismo inicial, mientras Lily y James lo observaban expectantes. No sabían que podían esperar, porque visto la primera reacción de su hijo, tanto podría ser bueno como malo el tenerlo allí sentado en el suelo, frente a ellos.

Harry posaba la mirada alternativamente en su madre y en su padre. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, tantas otras que le gustaría decir, que se había formado un enorme nudo en su garganta. Desde que tenía memoria había soñado con que sus padres no estaban muertos en realidad, y que algún día irían a buscarlo. Y ahora que aquel sueño se había convertido en realidad, estaba demasiado confuso para reaccionar.

-¿De… de verdad sois vosotros?- aquella pregunta conmovió a Lily y James. Era un gesto de infantil incredulidad que por primera vez les hizo sentir que realmente aquel joven que tenían en frente era su hijo, y que tal vez los necesitase más de lo que quería admitir.

Lily sintió deseos de acercarse, pero comprendió que su hijo todavía no estaba preparado para ello.

-Sí, cariño- respondió la pelirroja- No lo dudes por favor.

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo sabemos- aclaró James antes de que Harry terminase de formular la pregunta- Hace quince días que despertamos y vinimos en seguida hasta aquí.

-¿Despertasteis?- la confusión nubló la mirada verde del Gryffindor- ¿Dónde?

-En el valle Godric- explicó su padre- en… en el cementerio- estas últimas palabras las pronunció en un susurro. Todavía le resultaba demasiado surrealista el haberse encontrado en lo fondo de una fosa al abrir los ojos. Al ver el gesto dolido de su hijo supo que también a él le causaba un gran dolor aquel pensamiento.

-Y estos 16 años ¿no recordáis nada?

-No- repondió Lily- es como si hubiésemos dormido durante mucho tiempo.

-Entonces- musitó Harry en un murmullo casi inaudible que sus padres tuvieron que esforzarse para oír- No me abandonasteis.

Los ojos de Lily y James se abrieron como platos al comprender aquellas palabras. Por fin empezaron a entender la reacción de su hijo. Pensaba que lo habían dejado solo a propósito.

-No, no, no- repitió Lily levantándose del sofá y acercándose un poco a su hijo, de cuclillas, pero todavía guardando las distancias- Ni lo pienses por un solo segundo.

-Nunca te habríamos abandonado intencionadamente, hijo- añadió James uniéndose a su mujer.

El oír aquellas 4 letras salir de la boca de su padre, "hijo", hizo que Harry se abriese por fin a aquella maravillosa realidad. Sus padres estaban vivos, y estaban con él. Y les creyó, supo que por nada del mundo le hubiesen abandonado y sintió aquel amor que Dumbledore siempre había dicho que le protegía, no solo el de su madre, sino también el de su padre. Harry James Potter se dio cuenta en aquel momento que tenía una familia.

* * *

-Remus ¿estás seguro de que encontrarás a Poppy en la enfermería ahora?- Tonks y Remus se dirigían hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts después de haber dejado a unos excitadísimos Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Si cariño- respondió el licántropo- me dijo que tendría preparada la poción matalobos. Pronto será luna llena.

-¿Dejarás que te acompañe esta vez?- preguntó ella cogiéndole del brazo.

-Tonks…- suspiró Lupin con los ojos cerrados- Sabes perfectamente que es muy arriesgado.

-No con la poción- insistió ella.

-Pero si por algún motivo no funcionase.

-Claro- replicó ella sarcástica cruzándose de hombros- y si por algún motivo la luna se equivocase y saliese menguante.

Remus sonrió al ver la cara enfurruñada de su novia, que se negaba a mirarle a los ojos. Así que cogiendo su barbilla con delicadeza le obligó a girar la cara y posó un dulce beso en sus labios, para después abrazarla. Ella se mantuvo tensa durante un rato, pero finalmente cedió y respondió al abrazo.

-Yo solo quiero apoyarte- suspiró contra su pecho.

-Lo sé- respondió Remus- pero ya lo haces estando conmigo todos los días.

-Pero…

Él calló a su novia posando un dedo sobre sus labios- Lo discutiremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Tonks asintió y los dos retomaron el camino hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Harry parecía haberse relajado por fin, y si bien todavía se mostraba renuente a que sus padres se le acercaran, estaba más cómodo y tranquilo. Lily y James empezaban a notar como la tensión del ambiente se disipaba y esperaban a que por fin su hijo bajase todas las defensas.

-Hemos conocido a tus amigos- dijo por fin James, consiguiendo que Harry le mirase directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que una agradable sensación recorriese todo su cuerpo- A Ron y Hermione, y también a Ginny- un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de Harry, lo que no pasó desapercibido a su padre, ni tampoco a Lily.

-Son muy agradables- añadió Lily.

-Sí, les aprecio mucho- aseveró Harry. Le resultaba extraña toda aquella conversación.

-Remus y ellos nos han contado algunas cosas- continuó James.

-Habéis pasado mucho juntos- dijo Lily, a lo que Harry asintió.

-Justo como nosotros- rió James consiguiendo que la tensión terminase por desaparecer- Tenías que habernos visto- añadió con un deje de orgullo.

-Se pasaban el día castigados- replicó Lily acusadora- Remus no tanto, pero tu padre y Sirius casi siempre estaban juntos en las horas de castigo.

-Es que Padfoot y yo teníamos las mejores ideas.

James y Lily sonrieron al recordar aquellos tiempos, pero la felicidad se disipó al notar la mirada herida de Harry. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ponerse rojos y llorosos y esta vez no fue capaz de reprimir las lágrimas. No pudiendo soportar la mirada de sus padres, agachó la cabeza mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse por el llanto.

Aquella vez Lily no aguantó más y terminó de eliminar el espacio que les separaba, para confortar a su hijo con un abrazo maternal, sin saber que Harry se sentía indigno de él.

-Qué pasa cariño- susurró la pelirroja acariciando el moreno cabello de su hijo.

-Tranquilízate hijo- añadió James- Tómatelo con calma y cuéntanos qué ocurre.

James y Lily se miraban angustiados. Parecía que por fin todo empezaba a marchar bien y ahora aquello. No entendían que le estaba pasando a su hijo.

-Si… Sirius- balbuceó él todavía con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas- Fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho papá…

James se emocionó al oír a su hijo llamarle papá, pero no era capaz de entender a qué se refería. Se agachó frente al joven, todavía abrazado por su madre y le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?- pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a abandonar su improvisado escondite- Por favor mírame. Cálmate y explícame qué pasó con Sirius.

Ante la comprensión y cariño de sus padres Harry pareció calmarse por fin y levantó la cabeza. Sus padres le observaban expectantes. Finalmente, con voz temblorosa, Harry se dispuso a explicar lo que había ocurrido con su padrino.

* * *

Reums y Tonks por fin llegaron a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que Poppy les miraba aterrorizada.

-Pro…Profesor Lupin, señorita Tonks- balbuceó.

-¿Estás bien Poppy?- preguntó el licántropo al ver el estado de ansiedad que dominaba a la enfermera.

-Sí… claro- la mujer les miraba nerviosa echando disimulados vistazos a una cortina que permanecía cerrada. Aquello hizo sospechar a los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó suspicaz el hombre.

-Na… nada, Remus.

Pero Tonks ya se había separado del hombre con la varita alzada en dirección a la camilla oculta por la cortina. Poppy intentó detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y descorrió la cortina.

-¿Pero cómo…?- musitó la auror.

Remus se acercó extrañado a su novia para observar lo que ésta había visto. No tardó en reconocer a Severus Snape en aquel cuerpo magullado y destrozado.

-¿Qué hace este malnacido aquí?- preguntó Remus mientras un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido brotaba de su garganta.

-Yo… yo…el…- Poppy era incapaz de articular una frase coherente y los otros dos comenzaban a mirarla con desconfianza.

-Déjalo Poppy- una voz tranquila se escuchó en el umbral del cuarto de la enfermera- No es necesario que te esfuerces. Vete hasta las cocinas para que los elfos te den una tila. La necesitas.

Los dos miembros de la orden se voltearon con los ojos casi saliéndoles de las órbitas. Habían reconocido aquella voz. Cómo olvidarla. Quién olvidaría al único mago al que Voldemort había temido.

-Pro…profesor Dumbledore- balbuceó Tonks. Ahora eran ellos los que no encontraban las palabras.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Tranquilo Remus- respondió amablemente el director. Estaba un poco demacrado, más delgado de lo habitual, y sus plateados cabellos habían perdido algo de brillo. Pero sus ojos todavía guardaban aquel brillo de diversión que asomaba cuando él sabía algo que los demás no- Es comprensible que te sorprenda.

Ahora los dos jóvenes miraban de hito en hito a Dumbledore y a Severus Snape, que permanecía inconsciente en la camilla, con un montón de vendas cubriéndole el rostro y las ropas rasgadas todavía más de lo que estaban antes de hacerle las curas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó finalmente Tonks.

-Esa es una larga historia, mi querida Nymphadora- la auror estaba tan asombrada que ni siquiera se molestó por que el director la llamase por su nombre- Pero creo que a Severus no le molestará que os la cuente mientras esperamos a que despierte.

* * *

Harry había terminado de contarles a sus padres lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios durante su 5º año en Hogwarts y ahora los observaba con ojos suplicantes, esperando el rechazo y el rencor. Pero no llegaron.

Si Harry se había imaginado que Lily y James podrían odiarle estaba muy equivocado. Al mirarles a los ojos solo pudo ver en ellos comprensión y amor. Pero aquello no hacía que el sentimiento de culpa desapareciese.

-Escucha Harry- dijo finalmente James, que estaba sentado al lado de su hijo mientras Lily estaba al otro lado de Harry, todavía abrazándole- Entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero puedo asegurarte que no fue culpa tuya.

-Pero si yo me hubiese dado cuenta. Si hubiese aprendido oclumancia…- insistió el Gryffindor.

-Es imposible que sepas lo que habría pasado- dijo Lily comprensiva.

-Por desgracia no podemos saber lo que habría pasado si Sirius no hubiese ido al departamento de Misterios. Pero hay algo que puedo asegurarte- añadió James cogiendo a Harry de la barbilla y obligándole a mirarle- Desde el día en que naciste Sirius juró que te protegería con su vida y estoy seguro de que no se habría arrepentido de lo que ocurrió. Nosotros éramos su única familia y Padfoot era demasiado impulsivo. De haberte visto en peligro habría pensado con cualquier víscera antes que con el cerebro y, por mucho que me duela, probablemente el resultado habría sido el mismo.

-Tu padre no quiere decir que el destino de Sirius era acabar así- añadió Lily al ver la pregunta que comenzaba a formarse en la mente de su hijo- Tan solo dice que él, al igual que nosotros, te quería mucho, muchísimo. Y no habría querido que su muerte te causase tanto dolor, ni que te culparas por ello.

Aquella vez fue Harry quien se abrazó a sus padres con desesperación. Los tres terminaron llorando emocionados y con las lágrimas parte del dolor se fue disipando. Todavía permanecía el recuerdo de sus amigos perdidos, pero éste poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un recuerdo cargado de ternura y añoranza, la culpa empezaba a desaparecer.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Tonks y Remus Lupin permanecían sentados en unas butacas que el director había hecho aparecer, velando el sueñote Severus Snape, que permanecía sin dar señales de querer despertar. Los dos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts observaban expectantes al viejo mago esperando a que este se decidiera a contarles lo que había ocurrido.

-Supongo- empezó con una sonrisa- que a estas alturas ya habréis deducido que Severus no me mató.

Tonks y Remus resoplaron impacientes ante la obviedad de su afirmación.

-Era necesario que todo el mundo me creyese muerto. Después de que Tom regresara hace ya dos años, la credibilidad de Severus como mortífago leal se vio resentida. Tantos años al servicio de Hogwarts pesaban sobre su cabeza como una losa, y a pesar de que las razones inventadas eran creíbles y que Severus es un experto en Oclumancia, ni Tom ni sus más allegados quedaron convencidos del todo.

-Entonces inventaron todo esto para que Snape pudiese seguir cumpliendo su papel- afirmó Remus.

-Exacto. Al principio me costó mucho convencer a Severus. Decía que era demasiado arriesgado. Además, hace tiempo que vengo notando que al pobre le costaba cada vez más hacer oídos sordos a todas las atrocidades que cometía el grupo de los mortífagos.

-Es difícil de creer- murmuró Tonks- siempre se ha mostrado muy frío, insensible diría yo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Severus aprendió a esconder sus sentimientos, Nymphadora.

Esta vez la auror sí que observó al director con ganas de lanzarle una maldición, lo que el anciano mago ignoró.

-Pero por lo que parece su plan no funcionó- replicó Remus, observando el mal aspecto que mostraba su antiguo compañero de escuela.

El viejo director negó con la cabeza suspirando- Te equivocas Remus, funcionó a la perfección. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado. Realmente necesitaba que todo el mundo, incluída la Orden creyese en mi muerte. Sobra decir que en el entierro había espías de Voldemort, y ninguno de vosotros podía siquiera dejar traslucir la verdad, además de que alguno podría dominar el arte del Legeremens. Así que nuestro plan funcionó, y Severus recuperó el beneplácito de Lord Voldemort.

-Pero entonces- preguntó Tonks- ¿Qué cambió¿Cómo descubrieron a Severus?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé. Yo permanecí oculto todo este tiempo en un lugar preparado para tal fin, protegido bajo todo tipo de hechizos que impedían mi localización. Pero esta noche tuve que abandonar mi refugio para ayudar a Severus.

-¿Cómo supo…?- empezó a preguntar Tonks.

-Severus insistió en mantener algún tipo de comunicación, para el caso de que fuese necesario que yo saliese a la luz. Era un medallón que me permitía saber en todo momento si Severus estaba bien, o si me necesitaba.

Los tres observaron al cuerpo que yacía en la camilla. Tenía múltiples golpes y arañazos. Varios de sus huesos estaban rotos y no había una sola parte de su cara que no estuviese hinchada o contorsionada por la tortura a la que había sido sometido.

-Pero Albus- comentó Remus- Es evidente que lo que le ha pasado a Severus no es fruto de una paliza.

-Tienes razón Remus. Severus ha sido sometido a tortura. Diría que durante varios días. Pero de alguna forma, no sé como, ha conseguido ocultármelo hasta que sus fuerzas han llegado casi hasta su límite.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta él?- preguntó Tonks todavía acongojada al pensar en todo el dolor que habría soportado el antiguo profesor de pociones y DCAO.

-El medallón actuaba como traslador, lo trajo hasta mí en el momento en que yo activé su magia. Una vez descubierto Severus, carecía de sentido permanecer oculto, así que lo traje a la enfermería. Necesita muchos cuidado.

-¿Cómo lo habrán descubierto?- murmuró Remus.

-Creo que se ha descubierto él mismo, aunque no sé por qué.

Los tres guardaron silencio a partir de entonces, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido para que el adusto profesor, el mejor espía con el que la Orden había contado nunca, abandonase su tapadera de forma tan drástica, después de haber luchado tanto para afianzarla de forma definitiva.

* * *

Ya había pasado el tiempo necesario. Por fin podía asegurar que estaba lista para volver.

Se había preparado a conciencia, no solo durante aquel último mes. Llevaba 18 años esperando aquel momento. Había soportado lo indecible para ello, alentándose con el pensamiento de que algún día aquellos bastardos pagarían caros sus crímenes.

Había sufrido, solo alentada por el apoyo de sus amigos en silencio, aquellos que fingían indiferencia o crueldad pero que en el fondo compartían sus mismos ideales, un mismo fin, un mismo espíritu.

Esperaba que tras su huída las consecuencias no hubiesen sido definitivas, no solo porque todos eran claves para lo que se avecinaba, sino porque ellos eran la única familia que había conocido. Eran hermanos de alma, hermanos de sangre.

Mientras preparaba el pequeño macuto en el que transportaría sus escasas pertenencias, solo pudo pensar que había disfrutado de aquel corto período de tiempo. Había sido lo más parecido a la libertad que había conocido. No estaba segura de seguir viva cuando todo acabase, pero de estarlo, le gustaría revivir aquella sensación.

Terminó de arreglar su pequeña bolsa y se la colgó al hombro. La luz iluminó el pequeño cuartito mientras la que había sido su inquilina durante el último mes lo abandonaba. Las piezas estaban colocadas; los contrincantes aguardaban el pistoletazo de salida para la batalla final. La hora había llegado.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry se encontró con sus padres. También hacía dos semanas que Albus Dumbledore había regresado. Había resultado cómico ver a los tres encontrarse, unos pensando que el otro estaba muerto y viceversa. Si no hubiese sido tanta la emoción contenida los presentes se habrían echado a reír con carcajadas. Claro que todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver al anciano director vivo. Minerva se sintió aliviada al ver a su amigo con vida y le había regañado por la vagancia de su retrato. Aunque ahora tenía sentido que siempre durmiese.

Severus Snape seguía sin dar señales de querer despertar. Sus heridas habían cicatrizado en su mayoría, pero seguía teniendo un aspecto macilento y moribundo. La enfermera Pomfrey decía que el dolor que había soportado era demasiado. Quizás más que su cuerpo era su alma la que necesitaba ser curada.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus padres. Cuando en la Madriguera se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, todos habían ido corriendo al castillo, encontrándose con la sorpresa añadida de Albus Dumbledore. A la señora Weasley casi le dio una apoplejía y Fred y George se pegaron como lapas a James y a Remus obligándoles a contar todas y cada una de sus historias. La pobre de Fleur se encontró con que en el día más importante de su vida era de todo menos la protagonista (N/A: pobrecita (se nota el sarcasmo?))

Por consejo de Dumbledore la familia Potter había permanecido en el castillo, acompañada como no de los Weasley y de Hermione. Harry estaba pletórico. Realmente cuando le hablaban de sus padres no le habían mentido. Lily emanaba dulzura con solo verla y cuando sonreía sus ojos brillaban como los de Harry. Por su parte James era jovial por naturaleza. Le encantaba volar con su padre por el campo de quidditch y en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Lily y James se habían sorprendido al enterarse de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido a su hijo y desde entonces mostraban cierto apego sobreprotector que a Harry no dejaba de parecerle al mismo tiempo hermoso, irónico y frustrante. Que tus padres pretendan meterte en una burbuja de cristal a los 17 años no es muy agradable que se diga.

Pero después de todo Harry intentaba adaptarse a los pequeños inconvenientes ya que por fin era feliz, tenía una familia. Sus planes de ir a buscar los Horrcruxes habían quedado aplazados por Dumbledore, que viendo sus intenciones, le había prometido que pronto hablarían del tema. Así que Harry cada mañana despertaba sin otras preocupaciones que disfrutar de lo que quedaba de vacaciones con sus padres y sus amigos.

Aquella mañana se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor con sus amigos, hablando sobre las últimas noticias que venían en el diario profético. Voldemort apenas había atacado en los últimos tiempos. Se había visto a algunos de sus mortífagos en distintos lugares del mundo muggle. Nadie entendía qué era lo que buscaba el lord Oscuro. Finalmente aquella noche había vuelto a las andadas atacando el callejón Diagon, lo que había causado mayor conmoción tras aquel breve período de inactividad.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué buscaban en el callejón Diagon en plena noche. No había nadie. Solo se han limitado a destrozarlo todo- decía Hermione.

-Solo querían recordarnos que siguen ahí, el muy bastardo- masculló Harry.

-Cariño esa lengua- Harry entornó los ojos al escuchar la voz burlona de su madre que entraba en aquel momento en la sala, seguida de las risitas burlonas de sus amigos. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que le regañasen, aunque fuese en broma. Lily se acercó a su hijo y tras darle un beso en la cabeza le revolvió el pelo con diversión- Por cierto ¿has visto a tu padre?

-No- negó el moreno- Salió hace un buen rato con los gemelos y Remus.

La pelirroja suspiró- A saber lo que estarán tramando ahora.

-¿Con mis hermanos?- dijo Ginny- Nada bueno, seguro.

Lily Potter sonrió con indulgencia al oír a la menor de los Weasley. Había tomado un gran aprecio a todos los amigos de su hijo, pero con Ginny era especial. Quizás por su dulzura, pero sobre todo porque percibía el cariño que Harry sentía por la joven.

-Necesito encontrarle, tenemos reunión con la Orden en unos minutos. Y seguro que se han olvidado.

-Yo puedo buscarlo mamá- dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones. Bajó unos minutos llevando consigo un viejo pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lily curiosa al ver la virada divertida de su hijo.

-El mapa del Merodeador- respondió al tiempo que lo activaba.

-¿El Merodeador¿No tendrá algo que ver con tu padre y esos locos de sus amigos?- el silencio de Harry le confirmó que tenía razón y al acercarse y ver como funcionaba su enojo creció- Así que era de ese modo como siempre se escabullían. Tu padre se va a enterar en cuanto lo agarre.

Harry rió al escuchar a su madre las amenazas en contra de James, al igual que sus amigos, pero de pronto la voz se ahogó en su garganta. Lily vio curiosa como las manos de su hijo temblaban y sus ojos se fijaban en un punto concreto del mapa.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba más para observar con detenimiento. La pelirroja también se quedó estática al ver lo que miraba su hijo. En el mapa había múltiples pasillos y cuartos con múltiples puntos que señalaban los habitantes del castillo, pero dos pares de ojos verdes se fijaban en un pequeño cuarto en concreto. Estaba en la 6ª planta en el ala Oeste. Sería un cuartucho perfectamente normal si no fuese porque un pequeño puntito se movía incesantemente de un lado a otro de la habitación. Al lado del puntito podía leerse claramente un nombre: Sirius Black.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. No estoy muy convencida de cómo quedó, pero ya me diréis vuestra opinión.

Si queréis hacerme feliz y darme ánimos: Reviews!

BSS


	5. El regreso de hocicos

Hola! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy no puedo entretenerme mucho porque sino se me hace muy tarde. Agradeceros por los reviews y a todos los que leen esta historia.

Siento que el capítulo anterior no fuese demasiado bueno, pero he intentado mejorar en este. Sin embargo, y aunque no quiero dar pena, no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos (cosas de la vida, que se le va a hacer).

Espero que este capitulo os guste. Me ha quedado más largo que los otros. Espero que os guste.

Como siempre, los personajes son de JK Rowling.

Bueno, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 5: El regreso de hocicos

Harry, Lily, Hermione, Ron y Ginny observaban atónitos el pequeño punto que se movía de un lado a otro de la sala. Por más que se frotaron los ojos y lo volvieron a mirar las palabras Sirius Black se dibujaban con claridad acompañado a la pequeña mota de tinta negra.

Los ojos de Harry se habían llenado de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Lo único que lo evitaba es que estaba demasiado confuso para liberarlas. Lily le apretaba el hombro con fuerza, transmitiéndole que sentía lo mismo que él en aquellos momentos.

-Pero cómo…- balbuceó Ron.

-Es imposible- dijo Hermione- Le vimos caer tras el velo. Simplemente es imposible.

-El mapa nunca miente Hermione- le recordó Ron, a lo que Harry asintió con una sonrisa dejando que una lágrima escapase por fin resbalando por su cara.

-Pero cómo…- repitió Hermione.

-Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo- dijo Ginny.

Automáticamente los cinco se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y salieron corriendo por la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, en busca de aquel pequeño cuarto.

* * *

-Ha estado genial- decía James todavía secándose las lágrimas de la risa- Nunca creí que el Barón Sanguinario fuese tan divertido.

-Sobretodo si le cambias su túnica manchada de sangre por un bonito tutú rosa- corroboró Remus, apoyándose en su amigo para no caerse.

Después de la pequeña broma al fantasma de Slytherin, los gemelos Weasley habían tenido que regresar a su negocio en el callejón Diagon, por lo que los dos merodeadores se dirigieron a la sala común.

-La única lástima- continuó Remus- Es que no estuviesen los Slytherin, habría sido divertido hacer el hechizo más… extenso- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Moony. La única serpiente que hay en el castillo es ese grasiento de Snivellus, y en coma. No tiene gracia si no puede verse las pintas.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio durante un rato. Había sido hermoso volver a sentirse como cuando eran jóvenes. No era lo mismo, nunca lo sería, la traición de Peter, pero sobretodo la muerte de Sirius, hacían que fuera del todo imposible. Sin embargo, Prongs y Moony habían redescubierto una parte de su infancia que creían desterrada para siempre, y por un instante habían sentido como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Lo echaba de menos- dijo finalmente Remus, nostálgico.

-¿El qué?- preguntó James, que todavía estaba ocupado en rememorar el rostro contraído por la ira y la humillación del Barón Sanguinario, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Reírme así. Las bromas. A ti- terminó sonriendo.

James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y lo atrajo hacia sí- Vamos Moony, no te me pongas melancólico. Te hace parecer viejo, y las canas ya son suficientes para eso.

-Que simpático eres- dijo el licántropo con sorna.

-Además, creo que últimamente no me echabas mucho en falta. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que cierta metamorfomaga te mantenía muy entretenido.

Continuaron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor entre risas y bromas, ajenos a cuanto estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

* * *

No era un lugar agradable. De hecho, era el último lugar en el que alguien desearía estar. Sin embargo, casaba con la personalidad de sus habitantes. Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían hecho de aquellas oscuras y húmedas catacumbas su cartel general, y pese que a sus seguidores les provocaba pavor, el Señor Tenebroso se sentía en casa. Al menos de momento. Era un cuartel general adecuado, pero cuando por fin acabase con lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix y se hiciese con el poder supremo, buscaría un lugar más adecuado para su nivel.

En aquel momento el que otrora fuera conocido como Tom Riddle aguardaba impaciente en su salón principal a que llegasen sus mortífagos. Un ruido de pasos apresurados sonaron en el pasillo y los ojos del mago oscuro brillaron. Ya era hora de que llegaran. A los pocos segundos la sala se vio invadida por 12 magos vestidos con sus túnicas, que se postraron ante el Lord Oscuro.

-Mi Señor.

Lord Voldemort reconoció aquella voz siseante, que arrastraba las palabras de una forma muy peculiar, tal como su hijo.

-Lucius- susurró el mago- Me complace verte de nuevo frente a mí.

-Es gracias a su magnanimidad que vuelvo a ser libre. Libre para serviros, mi señor.

-Veo que Azkaban no ha doblegado tu lealtad. Y eso me complace.

-A vuestro servicio, como siempre- esta vez su nariz casi rozó el suelo de lo profunda de la reverencia.

-Precisamente para eso os estaba aguardando. Siento informarte de que tu adorada huésped ha escapado.

Bajo la máscara de mortífago, los ojos de Lucius se abrieron con sorpresa- ¿Escapado¿Cómo?

-Severus Snape- masculló Voldemort. El nombre fue seguido de insultos susurrados y maldiciones que llenaron la sala.

-Snape siempre mostró debilidad hacia ella señor, ahora me doy cuenta.

-Pero la disimuló muy bien. Y tu nunca dijiste nada. Crucio!- los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con furia, consiguiendo que todos los mortífagos presentes se encogiesen más en su reverencia, observando con temor como el rubio se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Sin embargo- continuó el lord oscuro, cuando detuvo la tortura- Ahora ya no tiene remedio. Así que concentrémonos en lo que sí lo tiene. No sé por qué, pero hasta ahora la muy astuta ha permanecido en el mundo muggle. No podía localizarla. Pero ahora, siento su poder de nuevo. Está regresando y la alcanzaremos antes de que llegue a su objetivo.

-¿Y cual es ése mi señor?- preguntó una voz temblorosa entre el grupo de mortífagos.

-Pettegrew, si no puedes usar tu cerebro, no lo intentes. Crucio!

Los mortífagos ignoraron los chillidos del pequeño hombre. La verdad es que nadie le tenía demasiado aprecio.

-Tenemos que cogerla antes de que llegue a Potter. Así que ya sabéis que hacer. ¡En marcha!

* * *

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta alcanzar el cuarto que señalaba el mapa. Corrieron tanto que cuando llegaron respiraban agitadamente, con una mezcla de cansancio y excitación.

-Aquí es- señaló Harry- No hay duda.

-¿A qué esperamos?- apremió Lily, tan ansiosa como su hijo. Pero estaba preocupada por Harry. Sabía lo que había sufrido con la muerte de Sirius. Todavía se culpaba y ella y James apenas estaban empezando a conseguir que el joven abriera su corazón. Si aquello resultaba ser un error, o una confusión, le destrozaría.

-Esperad- dijo de pronto Hermione- No es necesario que vayamos todos. Si realmente es Sirius el que está ahí dentro, no podemos dejar que vea a Lily de buenas a primeras. Le dará algo!

-Es verdad- admitió Lily- Ginny y yo esperaremos en el vestíbulo. Id vosotros tres.

Una vez se hubieron puesto de acuerdo, el trío de oro se dirigió a la puerta que señalaba el mapa. Era una puerta común y corriente, como tantas otras que había en el castillo. Los tres se miraron ansiosos¿estaría realmente hocicos allí dentro?

-Vamos allá- suspiró finalmente Ron, alzando la mano en dirección a la manilla. Cuando la accionó sin embargo no ocurrió nada. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Harry se apresuró a sacar su varita y dirigirla a la puerta- Alohomora.

Sin embargo, una vez más, nada ocurrió. Los tres se miraron desesperados. Sirius estaba al otro lado de aquella puerta y no podían llegar hasta él.

-SIRIUS- gritó Harry ya fuera de sí- Sirius soy yo ¿Puedes oírme? SIRIUS

Entre Ron y Hermione consiguieron agarrar a Harry para que dejara de aporrear la puerta. Permanecieron en silencio, conteniendo la respiración a la espera de alguna respuesta, pero nada ocurrió. Si realmente era Sirius, no parecía haberles oído.

-Por qué no se abre- masculló Harry, dándole una patada de frustración.

-Quizás deberíamos pedir ayuda- sugirió Ron.

Hermione se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Recorrió con dedos temblorosos la rugosa madera de la puerta y acercó el rostro hasta casi rozarla con la nariz. Se detuvo un segundo y después sus dedos volvieron a recorrer la madera nerviosamente mientras susurraba cosas ininteligibles.

-Hermione- murmuró Ron- ¿Qué pasa?

-Runas. ¡Son runas! Ocultas en las rugosidades de la madera.

-¿Y qué dicen?- preguntó Harry ansioso.

-La palabra… es un don. Úsala con educación. Para el umbral traspasar, con propiedad has de hablar.

-Una adivinanza. Lo que nos faltaba- refunfuñó Ron- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Hablar con propiedad para abrir la puerta- decía Harry- Pero ya usamos el hechizo correcto. No funciona el Alohomora.

-Quizás no se refiera a eso- dijo Hermione- A veces basta con pedir las cosas con educación.

La castaña se giró hacia la puerta dejando a sus dos amigos sorprendidos y confusos. Pero la joven parecía decidida. Se plantó frente a la puerta que les cerraba el paso y tomando aire pero con decisión dijo- Danos paso, por favor.

En un principio no ocurrió nada. Cuando Hermione ya empezaba a pensar que había entendido mal las palabras gravadas en la puerta, esta se abrió con un clic seco. La cerradura cedió y la puerta se entreabrió.

Harry, con manos temblorosas, se acercó a la puerta y tras respirar hondo, empujó.

* * *

Cada vez faltaba menos. Llevaba días caminando. No había querido arriesgarse a coger ningún medio de transporte del mundo mágico. Además evitó las grandes poblaciones. No quería arriesgarse a que la reconociesen. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas sus precauciones, estaba segura de que su regreso no pasaría desapercibido durante mucho tiempo. Tan solo esperaba poder acercarse lo máximo posible antes de que la encontrasen. Luego ya vería como completar el viaje.

Las verdes colinas de escocia la recibieron con aire fresco llenando sus pulmones. Era una sensación agradable.

No estaba segura, pero esperaba que estuviese en Hogwarts, tal y como habían acordado. Su esencia era su único guía en el viaje. Si al final resultaba que no estaba allí, bueno, al menos estaría a su lado para luchar.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Todo saldría bien. Confiaba en ellos. De no haber sido así, nunca habría podido siquiera pensar en que la guerra tendría un buen final. Hacía ya tiempo que cada uno había adoptado las posiciones acordadas. Sus únicas indicaciones eran las de esperar. Su llegada sería la señal que pondría todo en marcha.

Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, sin poder evitarlo. Habían calculado todo hasta el último detalle, pero habían tenido que contar con una variable inconstante. Sólo esperaba que lo que él le había contado sobre ellos fuera cierto. Tendrían que estar listos para la lucha, o nadie sobreviviría.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta una fuerte iluminación les recibió. Se trataba de un cuarto relativamente pequeño, tan solo amueblado con una sobria cama individual, una pequeña estantería con libros y una mesa sobre la que reposaba una bandeja con restos de comida.

Los tres entraron con cautela, esperando encontrarse con el más bromista de los merodeadores esperándoles, pero allí no había nadie. Intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos y una voz ronca bramó- expeliarmus. Sus tres varitas volaron de sus manos.

-Daros la vuelta. YA- bramó de nuevo la voz.

Los tres se giraron pausadamente dispuestos a enfrentarse con aquel que los había desarmado. Cuando al fin estuvieron en su campo de visión, el hombre tornó su cara de odio por otra de asombro, y las tres varitas que sostenía en su mano izquierda cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

-Ha… Harry?

El joven Gryffindor no pudo contener ya el llanto y se abalanzó sobre su padrino, haciendo que casi cayesen los dos al suelo del ímpetu del abrazo. Los ojos azules del animago estaban abiertos en un gesto de incredulidad, mientras sus huesudos brazos rodeaban a su ahijado, intentando asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño.

Sirius Black volvía a estar delgado como cuando había escapado de Azkaban y una larga barba cubría su rostro. Su pelo volvía a estar enmarañado y había perdido el brillo recuperado durante su estancia en el cuartel de la Orden. Todavía llevaba las ropas que vestía aquella noche en el ministerio, y estas estaban llenas de polvo y raídas.

-Sirius- sollozaba Harry- Perdóname. No debí dejarme engañar. Si no hubiese hecho caso de aquel sueño no habría ido al ministerio y tú no habrías…

-Ssssh- susurraba Sirius acariciando a Harry en la cabeza- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Magos más sabios y poderosos han sido engañados por esa sabandija. Además, no pasó nada irremediable no?

Harry rompió a llorar al escuchar aquello y no pudo decir nada más. Los dos terminaron llorando abrazados mientras unos conmovidos Ron y Hermione los observaban sin atreverse a interrumpir el emotivo momento. Finalmente cuando habían liberado la tensión contenida hasta el momento, padrino y ahijado comenzaron a calmarse.

-Harry- dijo finalmente limpiándose la cara con la manga de la túnica- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has llegado?

-Siguiendo el mapa ¿Cómo sino?- replicó el joven, todavía inmerso en la sensación de irrealidad que le rodeaba.

-¿El mapa¿El mapa del merodeador¿Estoy en Hogwarts?

Ante la confirmación de los tres Gryffindor, el animago se dejó resbalar por la pared pesadamente, abrumado por aquel conocimiento.

-Todo este tiempo…¿He estado aquí?

-¿Hace cuanto?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé con certeza- respondió Sirius con las manos todavía cubriéndole el rostro- Días, semanas. No lo sé.

-¿Y antes?- preguntó Ron.

-Lo último que recuerdo es el Ministerio. Después aparecí aquí. ¿Dónde iba a estar?

-Sirius- explicó Harry lo más suavemente que pudo- Ha pasado más de un año desde aquella noche en el ministerio.

Los ojos del animago se abrieron desorbitados. ¿Cómo era posible? Durante unos minutos se hundió en un mar de confusión, hasta que la tos de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vallamos a ver a Dumbledore- sugirió levantándose- Él sabrá algo. Seguro.

-Pero antes- le retuvo Harry cogiéndole del brazo- Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Y entonces el joven Potter procedió a contarle, con la mayor delicadeza que fue capaz, que sus padres habían regresado.

* * *

Lily y Ginny esperaban impacientes en el vestíbulo. Hacía demasiado rato que habían dejado a los otros tres en aquel pasillo. No podía estar llevándoles tanto tiempo.

Lily observó con detenimiento a la joven Weasley. Parecía incómoda con la situación.

-Harry me ha dicho que eres cazadora- dijo para romper el hielo.

-Sí. Y de vez en cuando juego de buscadora.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó extrañada la mayor

-Cuando castigan a Harry- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Suele pasar- al ver el rostro de la mujer rectificó- Pero no por su culpa, en realidad, la mayoría de las veces era por el profesor Snape.

-Creo que el odio de Severus hacia James no ha disminuido con los años- suspiró Lily- Hay heridas que nunca curan, me temo.

La joven sonrió brevemente, algo más relajada con la presencia de la madre de su ex –novio. La mujer la observó con suspicacia.

-Quieres mucho a Harry ¿no?

-Es… es mi amigo- balbuceó Ginny poniéndose colorada.

-Creo que él también te quiere.

Aquellas palabras entristecieron a la menor de los Weasley- No lo suficiente- susurró.

Lily se sorprendió al entender lo que la joven había dicho. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero era capaz de ver los sentimientos que Harry tenía por aquella chica, así como los de ella por su hijo. Sin embargo parecía haber algo que los separaba. Tendría que hablarlo con él cuando tuviera un momento.

Pasos procedentes de las escaleras llamaron su atención. Instantáneamente las dos se levantaron como activadas por un resorte y observaron expectantes el pasillo del que procedían los ruidos.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron años, alguien asomó al final de las escaleras. Ron y Harry ayudaban a un demacrado Sirius Black, seguidos de Hermione. El animago se detuvo al encontrarse con los ojos verdes que le observaban llenos de lágrimas al pie de la escalera. Harry y Ron parecían reticentes a soltarle, pero con amabilidad se liberó del abrazo que le sostenía en pie y apoyándose en el pasamanos bajó trabajosamente los peldaños que quedaban.

Lentamente el moreno fue descendiendo peldaño tras peldaño, hasta llegar al pie de la escalera. Sus manos temblaban cuando se soltó de su apoyo y con pasos vacilante se dirigió a la pelirroja, que ya le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, pero tan fuerte que Ron habría jurado que oyó las costillas de ambos crujir.

-Mi pequeña Lily- susurró- Me alegro tanto de volver a verte.

De repente, Sirius cayó al suelo inconsciente, ante la alarma de todos que se acercaron rápidamente para examinarle.

-Sirius¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Harry desesperado.

-Tanquilo Harry- dijo Hermione- Solo se ha desmayado. Últimamente no ha vivido en muy buenas condiciones. Solo necesita descansar.

Entre todos cargaron como pudieron con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

-No es justo- refunfuñaba Harry- No entiendo por qué nos han obligado a salir.

Cuando habían llegado a la enfermería con Sirius una aterrorizada Poppy salió corriendo a avisar al director, murmurando sobre la cantidad de personas inesperadas que aparecían últimamente.

Cuando había vuelto y tras examinar a Sirius había asegurado que lo que el hombre padecía era simplemente agotamiento y que solo necesitaba descansar. Justo tal y como había dicho Hermione.

Dumbledore apenas se había sorprendido de la presencia del merodeador en el castillo, de hecho parecía divertido con los últimos acontecimientos. Hasta comentó la de sorpresas que depara la vida, y de la cantidad de secretos que la verdad esconde.

Una vez Sirius había sido instalado en la enfermería, se había hecho patente el siguiente paso a dar. Había que informar a James y a Remus. Harry se había ofrecido a ir a buscarles, ansioso por darles la buena noticia, pero su madre había dicho que era mejor que ella fuese la encargada.

Entonces Dumbledore había sugerido lo bien que les vendría a los chicos dar un paseo hasta Hogsmeade, "para respirar algo de aire puro". Harry se había empecinado en no ir, quería estar presente cuando los tres merodeadores se encontraran, pero su madre le había dado la razón al director.

-Ya vuelven a dejarme fuera de todo- masculló el joven Gryffindor.

-No es cierto y lo sabes Harry- dijo Ron.

-¿Ah no¿Y entonces por qué estoy aquí en lugar de en la enfermería?

-Harry compréndelo- suplicó Hermione intentando calmar a su amigo- Va a ser un momento muy intenso. Demasiado incluso. Querrán disfrutarlo los tres solos. Además¿acaso a ti no te dejamos solos con tus padres?

-Pero eso es diferente- insistió- Soy su ahijado.

-Necesitarán estar solos para liberar todos los sentimientos que se han guardado hasta el momento- añadió Ginny- Después de todo, los merodeadores quizás fueron los que más perdieron en la guerra con Voldemort. Ahora tienen la posibilidad de recuperarlo. Se lo merecen ¿no crees?

Harry continuó molesto, pero al menos dejó de gritar. Era increíble como siempre Ginny le hacía entrar en razón. Le conocía muy bien y sabía como calmarle. En esos momentos era cuando más se arrepentía de no estar ya con ella.

* * *

James y Remus entraron temblorosos en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Cuando Lily les había contado con lágrimas en los ojos lo ocurrido les había costado creerle. A Remus casi le había dado una apoplejía. Tantos años creyéndose condenado a la soledad y ahora…

Habían pedido verle inmediatamente, y a pesar de que estaba inconsciente y de que Poppy nunca había dejado que nadie molestase a sus pacientes, no pudo evitar que los dos merodeadores entrasen a la enfermería. Tampoco se opuso demasiado. Todavía los recordaba en su época de estudiantes y se apenaba al pensar en todo lo que el tiempo les había deparado. Habían sufrido demasiado, y tenían derecho a un poco de paz, al menos mientras pudiesen disfrutarla.

Remus y James se acercaron de puntillas a la cama donde descansaba su amigo. La raída túnica había sido sustituida por un pijama de color blanco. Siempre les había sorprendido el rostro angelical de Padfoot cuando dormía. Era una falsa máscara, claro está, porque su amigo tenía de todo menos de angelical.

Ninguno de los dos habló, conscientes de que si lo hacían el nudo que tenían en la garganta dejaría fluir las lágrimas. Permanecieron allí, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del hecho de estar los tres reunidos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, un rato después, el ruido de un frasco rompiéndose en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo terminó con la paz que había reinado en la enfermería hasta el momento. Presurosa, Poppy salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a la cama al lado de la de Sirius.

-Está despertando- murmuró para sí tras examinar a su ocupante.

Remus se levantó de su sitio y descorrió la cortina que separaba ambas camas para observar como Severus Snape empezaba a abrir los ojos con dificultad.

-Profesor Lupin por favor- pidió la enfermera.

-Solo pretendo ayudar- se excusó el licántropo.

-Y se lo agradezco, pero hágase a un lado. Mi paciente necesita respirar.

Remus se retiró para ir a hacer compañía a James, que observaba todo en un segundo plano, en una mezcla de impaciencia y enfado. Snivellus siempre tenía que estropearlo todo.

Poco a poco, el antiguo profesor de pociones recuperó la conciencia del todo. Observó confuso a Poppy, que empezaba a administrarle una serie de ungüentos y pociones en el pecho.

-Qué… que ha pasado- balbuceó, en un susurro.

-Tranquilícese profesor Snape- pidió la enfermera- todo está bien.

El hombre inspiró hondo y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana, quedando a la vista la cama que había al lado de la suya.

-Black- murmuró- ¿Cómo ha salido…?

A Remus le fue imposible retener a James. Al entender lo que significaban las palabras del Slytherin se abalanzó sobre él con la varita en la mano.

-Tú. Maldita rata traidora. Tú eres el responsable!

* * *

Pese a las reticencias iniciales, Harry no se lo estaba pasando tan mal después de todo. Visitaron Honeydukes y Zonko para nutrirse de provisiones, y disfrutaron del cambio de pasear entre los habitantes de Hogsmeade.

A Harry siempre le había gustado el pueblo porque era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía relativamente normal. Cuando acudía allí durante el curso, era un alumno más. Simplemente un chico que buscaba la diversión de una tarde en compañía de sus amigos.

Le gustaban los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Las señoras que iban de un lado a otro haciendo la compra del día, los hombres que iban y venían a sus trabajos. Había un hombre que siempre estaba con su pala recorriendo el pueblo, como esperando que nevase para recoger los copos blancos.

Las tiendas estaban llenas de gente como siempre. Todos charlaban y reían, disfrutando de la paz que se les ofrecía de forma momentánea. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en una joven que destacaba entre toda aquella gente. Era la única vestida de forma muggle, pero siempre acudían al pueblo visitantes que habitaban en barrios muggles. Después de todo, Hogsmeade era la única población enteramente mágica de Inglaterra.

Mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en compañía de Rosmerta, algo cambió. El cielo pareció oscurecerse y rayos de colores empezaron a aparecer tras una esquina de la plaza mayor. La gente comprendiendo lo que pasaba echó a correr en todas direcciones.

-Mortífagos- masculló Harry, y corrió al origen de aquellas explosiones.

-Harry, no!- le retuvo Hermione- Tenemos que volver al castillo.

Harry entendía lo que su amiga le quería decir. Era peligroso, podían atraparle y entonces todo acabaría. Pero era un Gryffindor por algo- Mucha gente va a morir ¿no lo entiendes?- replicó y soltándose del brazo de la castaña continuó su carrera, seguido de sus tres amigos que decidieron acompañarle.

Al doblar la esquina se encontró con un espectáculo dantesco. Decenas de cuerpos yacían a ambos lados de la calle. Ya no quedaba nadie allí, excepto un nutrido grupo de mortífagos, y Voldemort. Debían ser unos quince. Pero ellos no les vieron, estaban más concentrados en otra cosa.

Al fijarse mejor, Harry pudo ver a aquella chica que había llamado antes su atención, la que había visto en Honeydukes. Estaba en el centro de un círculo que cerraban los mortífagos. Frente a ella estaba Voldemort, que la observaba con satisfacción.

A Harry le hirvió la sangre al entender lo que iban a hacer. La iban a matar. Pero él no se quedaría observando sin hacer nada.

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó. Sabía que no tenía un plan, que ellos eran muchos y él solo contaba con sus tres amigos, que Voldemort en "persona" estaba allí, pero había visto demasiada muerte, demasiado dolor por culpa de aquella estúpida guerra. No quería permanecer más quieto, esperando a que Voldemort diese el primer paso. Aquella vez avanzaría él.

Voldemort se giró sorprendido al escuchar su voz. Pero pronto su boca se curvó en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya. Potter y su cuadrilla.

La joven también se giró sorprendida. Entonces Harry se pudo fijar algo más en ella. No debía tener más de 25 años. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, recogido en una coleta. Pero lo que más impresionaba de ella eran sus ojos, grandes y de un color lila que transmitían una gran calma.

-Perfecto- siseó entonces Voldemort- Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro- ADAVA KEDAVRA

El rayo que se dirigía hacia los Gryffindor murió en su camino tras atravesar el círculo de mortífagos. Voldemort se giró contrariado hacia la joven.

-Has creado una barrera. Muy astuta. La pregunta es ¿cuánto podrás mantenerla al mismo tiempo que luchas tú sola contra todos mis mortífagos?

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy . Espero que os haya gustado.

Bueno, ya ha aparecido el personaje misterioso. Si queréis saber más de ella tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado lo de Sirius, no quise extenderlo mucho porque si no el fic me queda demasiado sensiblero.

Bueno, dudas, críticas, lo que queráis. Si queréis hacerme muy feliz: REVIEWS.

BKS.

Por cierto, aviso que aunque parezca que en este fic revive todo el mundo, hasta el apuntador, se me han acabado los polvos mágicos (así que no temáis, no habrá mas regresos inesperados sino sería demasiado)


	6. Hannah Raven

Bien, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Estoy un poco triste porque solo tengo un review del anterior. Supongo que muchos de vosotros estáis de vacaciones y por eso no tenéis tiempo de leer. Espero que no sea porque os ha dejado de interesar la historia.

Este capítulo tiene algo de acción Por fin! Espero que os guste, porque yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.

Como siempre, ningún personaje es mío, solo la misteriosa chica (que por cierto hoy dejará de ser tan misteriosa, pero no del todo, jis jis)

Bueno, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 6: Hannah Raven

-Bien, Raven ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Voldemort.

Harry no era capaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Voldemort se había dirigido a aquella chica como si la conociera de antes, y la misma actitud mostraba ella. No debía ser mayor que él y sin embargo no parecía impresionada por la situación en la que se encontraba. El grupo de mortífagos, que en un primer momento habían intentado derribar la barrera que la joven había creado, se habían dado por vencidos y ahora observaban a la chica, amenazantes. Lord Voldemort se había adelantado y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con ella.

Harry temió lo que iba a ocurrir. En aquella situación, ella no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, y sin embargo no parecía asustada. Al revés, su actitud era desafiante, como aquel hijo que por primera vez se rebela ante sus padres. Tenían que ayudarla.

-Ginny- Harry decidió lo que iban a hacer- Vete al castillo. Avisa a todos de lo que está pasando.

-¿Y vosotros?

El trío dorado de Gryffindor se entendió en silencio. Los tres agarraron con fuerza sus varitas.

-Nosotros intentaremos contenerles mientras tanto.

-Pero Harry- insistió la pelirroja- Yo quiero quedarme a ayudar. Quiero luchar.

-Ginny por favor!- bramó el moreno, en un tono quizás más fuerte del que le habría gustado, clavando su mirada en la menor de los Weasley- Haz lo que te digo.

Ella le devolvió una mirada herida y sin decir nada más se giró para echar a correr en dirección a Hogwarts.

-Te has metido en un lío- murmuró Ron.

-Lo sé- la voz de Harry sonó dolida. Era consciente del daño que le había hecho a Ginny. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería mantenerla a salvo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del círculo de mortífagos, Voldemort y aquella joven continuaban evaluándose con la mirada. El trío dorado de Gryffindor se dispuso a entrar en combate. Harry fue el primero en avanzar. Decidido dio dos zancadas en dirección al grupo de magos, pero algo se lo impidió. Al llegar a la barrera, esta le repelió y salió despedido hacia atrás, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para alejarlo de allí.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho.

-Veo que no solo pretendes protegerlo de mí, sino también de él mismo- ella no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro, que parecía haberse vuelto de cerámica, impasible.

-No necesito que me protejan- gritó Harry, dirigiéndose más bien a la joven. Quería que les dejara ayudarla.

Voldemort rió- Bueno, eso es discutible ¿no crees? Ambos sabemos que a lo largo de tu vida muchos han muerto para protegerte. Tus padres, sin ir más lejos. Y la lista llega hasta el viejo chocho de Dumbledore.

Harry apretó los puños. Pero aquella vez no era por dolor, era por rabia. Rabia al ver que Voldemort seguía intentando manipularle. Sabía que aquella vez no funcionaría. Sus padres estaban vivos, Sirius también. Incluso el director. Sus fantasmas ya no eran tantos.

-Sin embargo- continuó Voldemort- Estoy a punto de darte una magnífica noticia. Esta muchacha es una más de aquellas personas que están dispuestas a sacrificarse por el gran Harry Potter. Debo decirte- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose hacia ella- que me sorprendió sobremanera hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por alguien a quien no conoces. Llevo tiempo preguntándomelo ¿Qué es lo que te mueve?

Ella lo observó desafiante, dispuesta a no dejarse influir por las palabras del Señor Tenebroso- Quiero decir. Alguien como tú, que en la vida no ha conocido otra cosa que la oscuridad. Ni siquiera conoces el mundo al que pretendes salvar. Tampoco lo conoces a él- dijo señalando a Harry, que permanecía observando la escena como mero espectador, junto a Ron y Hermione, que estaban tan confusos como él- aquel al que quieres proteger. Realmente no me entra en la cabeza qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza niña.

Por primera vez aquella joven mostró algún tipo de emoción. Ira. Sus ojos lilas brillaron en un destello de furia al escuchar como Voldemort se había dirigido a ella. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña. Él y sus vasallos se habían encargado de ello- Tu, Voldemort. Tú eres lo que me mueve- su voz sonó como témpanos de hielo. Era un poco ronca, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a usarla, pero Harry estuvo seguro de que con el tiempo se revelaría su verdadero sonido, que sería armonioso y dulce- El saber que algún día no muy lejano pagarás por todos tus pecados. No sé si en el infierno o en la tierra, pero sé que pagarás. Has poblado el mundo de dolor y oscuridad durante demasiado tiempo, demasiadas lágrimas, demasiada muerte. Tu tiempo se agota Voldemort ¿no puedes oírlo? El reloj de tu existencia empieza a marcar sus últimos segundos. Falta poco para que se detenga, y yo estaré delante el día en el que ocurra, en primera fila, disfrutando de tu derrota. Y te juro que ese día brindaré a tu salud- Sus palabras habían sonado frías, crueles incluso. Hasta Voldemort fue capaz de percibir aquello, y sus ojos brillaron en una mezcla de ira y asombro por la contundencia de sus palabras. Retrocedió hasta situarse por detrás de sus mortífagos, manteniendo aquella mirada inquebrantable que había vuelto a recuperar.

-Acabad con ella!- ordenó.

* * *

Dumbledore entró como una exhalación por la puerta de la enfermería acompañado de Lily Potter. Alertado por la enfermera Pomfrey acudió para encontrarse con Severus Snape, despierto por fin, observando con rencor a un James Potter furioso, que parecía querer lanzarle una imperdonable, retenido por un sereno Remus Lupin, que una vez más intentaba abogar por la sensatez, sin mucho éxito cabe añadir. Sirius permanecía inconsciente en la cama más alejada.

-Maldita serpiente traicionera- gritaba James todavía sujeto por Remus- Debí haber supuesto que tu tenías algo que ver. Que era¿una especie de venganza por tus traumas infantiles? Nunca has sido capaz de pasar página ¿no?

-Por favor Potter- gritaba a su vez Snape, con una voz todavía ronca por el cansancio- Aquí el único que nunca creció fuiste tú. Madura de una vez.

-¡Encerraste a Sirius!

-¡Y deberías agradecérmelo! No sabes lo que arriesgamos, lo que se arriesgó para mantener a ese remedo de póndigo que tienes por amigo con vida. Y todo porque el enclenque de tu hijo sufriría más de lo que ya había sufrido.

-A MI HIJO NI LO NOMBRES- amenazó James ya fuera de sí.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE- gritó por fin Dumbledore, viendo que aquella discusión iba a pasar a más. Escuchar al director levantar la voz era algo que siempre imponía silencio; Albus Dumbledore nunca se alteraba. Los dos "contrincantes" terminaron su lucha verbal y miraron en distintas direcciones con gesto hosco. Remus pudo por fin aflojar el agarre con el que retenía a su amigo, no totalmente convencido de que al verse libre no se lanzaría a por la yugular del Slytherin. El anciano mago los observó a ambos con mirada severa.

Lily se acercó a James y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos le obligó a mirarle. Él en un principio se resistió, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, pero al final cedió. Al mirar en los ojos de su mujer, James pudo ver cierto reproche por su comportamiento, pero también vio un ruego. Lily le pedía que se tranquilizase, que intentase calmarse. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su rostro y James inspiró hondo. Ella siempre había tenido esa capacidad. Era como un bálsamo que conseguía traerle paz incluso en los momentos más difíciles. En aquellos momentos la amaba todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía. Finalmente sonrió y por el brillo en sus ojos, Lily pudo ver que el peligro había pasado.

-Deberíais comportaros como los adultos que se supone que sois- habló finalmente Dumbledore- No olvidéis que estáis en una enfermería. Y aún por encima hay un hombre inconsciente en ella. Deberíais mostrar más respeto.- James pareció avergonzado ante los reproches del director, acordándose de pronto de que era precisamente su amigo Sirius el que estaba en una camilla. Severus se limitó a acentuar su mueca de desagrado, lo que el director tomó como una disculpa.

Después de observarlos con una de esas miradas que atravesaban, y de asegurarse que ambos habían entendido sus palabras, Dumbledore se acercó a la cama en la que de nuevo Severus se había recostado. Los tres antiguos Gryffindor permanecieron en un segundo plano, pero atentos a lo que quiera que fuese a ocurrir.

-Me alegro de verte despierto Severus. Y por lo que acabo de presenciar, estás prácticamente recuperado- el profesor de pociones hizo una simple mueca. Estaba avergonzado por haber perdido el control de aquella manera. Solo Potter y su cuadrilla eran capaces de conseguirlo- Supongo que estarás cansado. Pero creo que deberíamos hablar.

Pareció que la enfermera Poppy iba a objetar algo, pero un simple gesto con la mano de Albus le hizo desistir de ello. Snape se incorporó en la cama para permanecer sentado y observar al director, de nuevo con una máscara indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió Severus?- preguntó directamente el anciano- ¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasamos para conseguir que afianzaras tu posición en el círculo de Voldemort, te descubriste de aquella manera? Porque estoy seguro de que así fue- terminó.

El profesor no hizo nada por intentar negarlo, simplemente apartó la mirada de los ojos azules del director para dirigirlos hacia la ventana.

-Creí que confiabas en mí Severus.

-Y lo hago, Albus- Severus se giró de nuevo al anciano al escuchar el reproche, olvidando delante de quien hablaba. Remus y Lily se sorprendieron al notar el tono de angustia en su voz. Albus Dumbledore había sido como un padre para Severus Snape. Lo respetaba, pero por encima de todo lo apreciaba. Y no quería que el dudase lo más mínimo de su lealtad. Sólo había otra persona en el mundo que hubiese confiado en él tan ciegamente como el anciano mago- Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero hay cosas que no podía contarte. No por mí, sino por otros.

-No entiendo.

-La misma lealtad que te juré hace años, cuando me presenté ante ti para pedirte que me ayudaras a desertar del lado tenebroso, la tengo hacia otra persona. No te preocupes- añadió antes de que él lo dijese- No he estado jugando a dos bandos. Simplemente ambos decidimos que su existencia no sería revelada hasta que fuese necesario.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no era su deseo ser salvada. Y sabía que lo intentaríais de conocer la verdad.

-¿De quién estás hablando?- preguntó confuso el director. Realmente aquello era digno de ver.

-Me temo que lo sabrás a su debido momento.

Dumbledore se resignó a no sacarle nada más a Snape acerca de aquel tema. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo hermético que podía llegar a ser. Por eso era tan buen espía. Sin embargo, todavía había algo más que le preocupaba.

-Al parecer- continuó cambiando de tema- James tiene la absurda idea de que tú tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de y reaparición de Sirius. Debo añadir, que el haberlo encontrado con vida ha sido toda una sorpresa.

El Slytherin sonrió altivo.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que si has tenido algo que ver con esto- comentó el anciano.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó James- Serás…- Pero un simple codazo por parte de Remus y una mirada de advertencia de Lily le hicieron desistir de hacer al resto partícipe de su opinión acerca de su antiguo compañero de escuela.

-¿Cómo es posible?- comentó el director- Tu no estabas aquel día en el Ministerio.

-Lo sé- dijo él- Pero no hizo falta. Tuve ayuda, cabe decir.

-La misma a la que debes lealtad- afirmó el director, más que preguntar. Él asintió.

Lily se acercó de pronto a la cama de Severus. Él observó a aquella mujer; una de sus pocas amistades de los tiempos de escuela, si bien habían tenido que mantenerlo un poco en secreto, debido a la especial relación de Snape con los Merodeadores. Al cruzarse sus miradas ambos comprendieron que el tiempo no había pasado, que a pesar de todo, la semilla de aquella amistad todavía permanecía en sus corazones. Lily cogió la fría mano del Slytherin en señal de reconocimiento. Él le pidió perdón con la mirada por sus crímenes, y ella por haberlo abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Y ambos sonrieron (James tuvo ganas de lanzar una imperdonable en aquel momento, cabe decir)- Lo que no entiendo- dijo después de unos segundos, rompiendo el contacto visual- Es por qué lo mantuviste encerrado- lo observó suplicando en silencio que aquello no hubiese sido una venganza por su parte. Él vio la duda en su mirada y supo que no podía evitar la respuesta, pero tampoco podía contar toda la verdad.

-Era necesario- explicó- De haber aparecido con vida, ellos no sólo se habrían dado cuenta de que ella había intervenido, sino de que yo la había ayudado. Necesitábamos mantener la mentira durante un tiempo más.

Aquello era desesperante, Severus Snape se había vuelto todavía más enigmático que el mismísimo Dumbledore. Parecía que el Slytherin había guardado más secretos de los que parecía en los últimos años, secretos que nadie conocía, al menos en la Orden del Fénix. Los ojos del director parecieron brillar con comprensión. Aquello ocurría cuando era capaz de atar cabos. Si bien no conocía toda la historia, Snape supo entonces que el director había entendido algo.

-No parece sorprenderte que James y Lily estén aquí- Severus sonrió enigmático- De hecho creo que ya te lo esperabas.

Aquello consiguió captar todavía más la atención de los presentes, incluido James, que hasta el momento había mantenido un gesto de indiferencia ante las palabras de Snape, como si no le importasen. ¿Sería posible que su antiguo enemigo estuviese involucrado en su regreso a la vida?

Su conversación fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Ginny Weasley entró jadeando por el esfuerzo. Había recorrido todo el camino desde Hogsmeade a la carrera sin detenerse para respirar. Y ahora que por fin llegaba, le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo, su mirada aterrada fue suficiente para alertar a los adultos de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

-Él…- jadeó- Vol…mort… Está… Hogsmeade….Mortífagos.

Aquellas simples palabras consiguieron que Dumbledore se pusiese en pie y que Lily, James y Remus agarrasen sus varitas.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó James.

-Había una chica- explicó la pelirroja, todavía algo jadeante- Los mortífagos la tenían rodeada. Parecía que iban a por ella.

-¿Una chica?- interrumpió Snape, que hasta el momento había permanecido en su camilla sin ningún signo de preocupación- ¿Qué chica?

-Él- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Voldemort- La llamó algo como Riter… River…

-Raven- exclamó él de pronto. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos la máscara del antiguo mortífago caía, esta vez para dar paso a un rostro de preocupación. Sin esperar a que nadie dijese nada se levantó de la camilla, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor y cogió su varita, que permanecía apoyada en la mesita de al lado.

-¿Se puede saber que hace?- le reprochó Poppy- Todavía no está repuesto.

-Estoy perfectamente- replicó ya recuperando su compostura habitual.

-Severus ¿Sabes de quién está hablando la señorita Weasley?

Snape hizo un gesto de impaciencia- Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte Albus. Además, si no me equivoco, no es solo ella la que está en peligro. Potter, Granger y Weasley también están allí.

-Las explicaciones pueden esperar- apoyó Lily.

No fue necesario decir nada más, todos los adultos salieron en tropel de la enfermería en dirección a Hogsmeade, dejando a una enfadada Ginny al cuidado de la enfermera Pomfrey. Ella solo quería ayudar.

* * *

La orden de Voldemort fue la señal. Los mortífagos alzaron sus varitas dispuestos a atacar. Sin embargo aquel grito también puso en marcha a la chica, que hizo un poderoso gesto con el brazo, consiguiendo que varios mortífagos saliesen despedidos hasta golpearse con la barrera invisible. Hasta ese momento ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione se habían dado cuenta de que no llevaba varita.

-Expeliarmus!- gritó Harry intentado al menos ayudar con sus hechizos a la joven. Su hechizo fue seguido de otros dos lanzados por sus dos amigos. Sin embargo, los tres rayos rebotaron en la barrera y se extinguieron sin llegar a su destino. La tal Raven parecía decidida a no dejarles participar.

Mientras tanto, la lucha dentro de aquella especie de burbuja continuaba. Varios rayos aturdidores volaron hacia la joven, que con otro gesto de su mano creó un escudo y los repelió, contraatacando con el mismo hechizo, que sí alcanzó a su objetivo. Ya solo se tenía que enfrentar a diez mortífagos. Voldemort lo observaba todo divertido, mientras que desde fuera los otros tres espectadores involuntarios rezaban por que no le pasase nada a aquella chica.

Una voz profunda siseante, se pudo oír por encima de las demás. Lucius Malfoy lanzó un cruciatus que la joven no fue capaz de esquivar. Su cuerpo se encogió bajo las descargas de dolor que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Voldemort rió complacido. Sin embargo, ella se sobrepuso. Malfoy todavía mantenía el Cruciatus sobre ella, pero se levantó y su rostro consiguió eliminar la contracción del dolor que había tenido. Con esfuerzo estiró una mano y por primera vez pronunció un hechizo en voz alta- ACCIO

Harry y Hermione sintieron como algo cortaba el aire entre ellos para atravesar la barrera y acabar en las manos de la joven. Algunos mortífagos rieron con sorna al ver que la chica había invocado una simple pala. Pero ella sonrió también, arrogante.

La diversión se acabó para los magos cuando la chica, con hábiles movimientos, empezó a golpear a los mortífagos con la pala. La usaba a modo de bastón de lucha, y se movía con agilidad acortando distancias con rapidez. Antes de que hubiesen podido reaccionar, ella ya había derribado a tres mortífagos con golpes certeros del metal.

Tras la sorpresa inicial los hechizos comenzaron a volar de nuevo, pero ella los repelía y respondía mientras continuaba con aquella danza furiosa ayudada de la rudimentaria pala.

Sin embargo, no vio venir a un mortífago que, aprovechando que ella estaba ocupada defendiéndose de otros tres, se acercó lo suficiente a ella. Cuando la chica giró dispuesta a defenderse de un nuevo ataque, encontró la varita del mago en su garganta. Se detuvo en seco mientras el mortífago sonreía triunfante. Una vez más, aquella sonrisa arrogante asomó a sus labios.

Ron y Harry ahogaron un gemido de dolor mientras Hermione creyó partirse de la risa allí mismo cuando vieron como el mortífago se doblaba por la mitad tras recibir una contundente patada en cierta parte sensible de su anatomía. Hermione creyó escucharle murmurar algo como "burdo pero efectivo" antes de seguir luchando; no pudo retener la carcajada.

La sonrisa de Voldemort hacía tiempo que se había esfumado y después de aquella muestra de "cómo hacer una tortilla" su impaciencia se transformó en ira. Decidido avanzó entremezclándose en la pelea. La joven solo tuvo tiempo de girarse todavía con la pala en sus manos antes de encontrarse con los rojos ojos de Voldemort y escuchar su voz cruel y fría. ADAVA KEDAVRA.

Los tres Gryffindor vieron horrorizados como el rayo verde impactaba en el pecho de la joven, que salió despedida fuera de aquel círculo tras haberse esfumado su barrera. Su cuerpo se golpeó con un ruido seco contra el muro, y cayó inmóvil al suelo. Hermione ahogó un grito de terror y se aferró a Ron. Por un momento habían creído que lo conseguiría, que podría con todos ellos. Parecía confiada. Pero estando Voldemort presente, debieron imaginar que no lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, en aquel momento tenían otros problemas.

Voldemort esperó a que aquellos mortífagos que todavía eran capaces se pusieran en pie. Entonces su sonrisa demente volvió a asomar al girarse en dirección a los tres jóvenes que, entendiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, alzaron sus varitas en señal de lucha. Ahora les tocaba a ellos.

-EXPELIARMUS- una voz contundente resonó a sus espaldas, haciendo que tres mortífagos cayesen bajo el hechizo.

Voldemort observó en aquella dirección. La sorpresa se tornó en ira cuando vio a Dumbledore llegar acompañado de James y Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Tonks y Snape entre otros, todos ellos prestos para la batalla. Se colocaron rodeando a los tres jóvenes que ahora se mostraban más confiados.

-Snape- masculló Voldemort- Veo que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matar al viejo para disimular. Una burda mentira. Eres tan débil.

El espía ni se molestó en contestar; mantuvo su varita firme, apuntando a sus antiguos "compañeros".

Los ojos rojos se pasearon por el grupo que tenían en frente y se detuvieron en el matrimonio Potter. Cruzó una mirada confusa con el mortífago bajo cuya máscara se escondía Lucius Malfoy. De pronto un brillo de comprensión asomó a sus ojos.

-Maldita zorra- escupió- Debí suponer que hacía algo más allí.

Comprendió que ahora que los refuerzos habían llegado, la lucha estaba demasiado igualada. Y aquel no era el momento para enfrentarse en esas condiciones. Con un solo gesto de su señor, todo el grupo de mortífagos se desapareció de Hogsmeade. La Orden respiró, si no tranquila, al menos soltando el aire que habían retenido hasta el momento.

Lily y James cogieron a su hijo y lo giraron hacia ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó James preocupado. El joven asintió.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Lily.

-Sí mamá. Tranquila- Harry estaba algo azorado por la actitud de sus padres. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones, pero no a que después del peligro lo examinasen de forma tan minuciosa para encontrar el más mínimo rasguño.

-¿Y vosotros estáis bien?- preguntó Remus Lupin acercándose a Ron y Hermione.

-Nosotros sí…- dijo Ron- Pero ella…

-Un Adava de Voldemort- explicó escuetamente Hermione.

Ron indicó con la cabeza al cuerpo que yacía apartado del grupo, inmóvil. Harry se acercó uniéndose a sus amigos. Finalmente Voldemort había dicho la verdad, alguien más para engrosar las filas de los que se sacrificaban por él.

El resto de los miembros de la Orden que estaban presentes se unieron al trío agrupándose en torno a aquel cuerpo que permanecía en el suelo, en una postura algo extraña, pero sin que ninguno se decidiera a acercarse del todo.

Algunos de los presentes se vieron empujados cuando un todavía dolorido Severus Snape los apartó para acercarse trastabillando hacia el cuerpo inerte de la joven. Con una mueca de dolor se arrodilló, y con una ternura que era totalmente impropia de él giró el cuerpo de la chica para hacerlo reposar contra su pecho. Una mano huesuda y rugosa acarició el rostro pálido de la joven.

-Severus…- murmuró Dumbledore acercándose al entender que había algo fuerte que unía a su profesor con aquella chica de la que nadie sabía nada. ¿Podría ser ella?

Sin embargo Snape pareció no escuchar al director. Estaba concentrado en acariciar las mejillas de la joven, mientras le susurraba cosas al oído y bajaba la cremallera de la cazadora de cuero que llevaba (N/A: por favor, no me penséis mal, no hay ni acoso, ni necrofilia, ni nada de nada… Seguid leyendo un poco más XP).

Algunos miembros de la Orden negaron con lástima. A veces era difícil aceptar que alguien querido nos había abandonado.

La joven tosió de pronto, haciendo que a más de uno se le escapase un grito de horror. Snape no parecía sorprendido, sino más bien aliviado. La ayudó a incorporarse un poco, todavía sentada en el duro suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho Hannah?- Severus Snape reprendió a la joven, que todavía con una mueca de dolor levantó la vista para fijar sus ojos lila en el hombro- Has tardado- añadió.

-Lo siento- se limitó a decir.

Harry no lo entendía. Él mismo había visto como Voldemort le lanzaba un Adava Kedavra a aquella chica. La había visto volar por los aires. La había visto estrellarse y caer muerta. Y ahora se levantaba como si solo hubiese recibido un expeliarmus!

Severus se levantó, todavía sintiendo las miradas atónitas e incluso aterradas de algunos. Ya de pie, tendió la mano a la joven que se levantó. Él le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para que se apoyara. Ambos fueron entonces conscientes de la expectación que habían levantado. Snape sonrió con complacencia. Ya se lo esperaba.

-Yo…- balbuceó Ron- Tú estabas muerta.

-Inconsciente, Weasley- replicó Snape como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo- Hay una ligera diferencia. Por cierto- añadió girándose hacia la joven- Creía que ya lo habías dominado.

Ella resopló con impaciencia- Bueno- replicó- Un Adava de Voldemort no es algo que reciba todos los días. Hay demasiado odio en su oscuro corazón.

Parecía que más de uno de los presentes iban a preguntar algo, por lo que Dumbledore se adelantó- Creo que esto tendremos que hablarlo con calma. Pero mejor que lo hagamos en el castillo. Kingsley- añadió girándose hacia el hombre- Tú y unos cuantos quedaros aquí. Los habitantes necesitarán ayuda.

El hombre negro se giró e indicó a aquellos que se quedarían con él. Los demás se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo. En un principio caminaron en silencio. Snape y su misteriosa acompañante eran el centro de atención. Pero ellos parecían ignorarlo.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- susurró por lo bajo Lily dirigiéndose a su hijo, que caminaba a su lado.

-Nada. Voldemort parecía conocerla. Dijo algo sobre que no sabía nada del mundo, y de que había demasiada oscuridad en su vida o algo así.

-¿Oscuridad?- preguntó Remus suspicaz- ¿A qué se refería?

-No lo sé- dijo Harry.

-Pero está claro que no estaba con ellos- dijo Hermione- Luchó contra ellos.

-Con gran contundencia hay que añadir- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la patada a aquel mortífago.

-No sé…- intervino James- Podría ser todo una mentira. Una pantomima para introducirla en el castillo. Después de todo, está con Snape.

- Potter!- exclamó Snape haciendo sobresaltarse a los seis partícipes de aquella conversación. El maestro de DCAO se giró con enfado, sosteniendo a la joven. Cuando habló su voz sonó furiosa, pero de un modo diferente al habitual-Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí.

-Siempre lo he hecho- replicó James interrumpiendo.

-Por mí como si escribes un libro- continuó él mordaz- Pero a ella le mostrarás respeto. Le debes más de lo que te imaginas- en ese momento ella le hizo un gesto para hacer que se callase, pero él lo obvió- Le debes mucho, más de lo que te imaginas. Para empezar, le debes tu vida y la de tu mujer. Y para terminar, la de ese cabeza buque que tienes por mejor amigo y que ahora descansa cómodamente en la enfermería.

Seis pares de ojos se fijaron entonces en aquella castaña de preciosos ojos lilas, que por primera vez pareció sentirse incómoda. Odiaba ser el centro de atención de aquel modo. Odiaba que la mirasen. Tosió de nuevo, pero aquella vez fue un ataque de tos más grave, más profundo. Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras con los ojos cerrados intentaba sobreponerse al dolor que recorría todo su pecho. Severus la sostuvo preocupado.

Cuando el acceso de tos cesó, separó las manos de su boca al tiempo que habría los ojos- Oh, mierda- murmuró. Snape solo tuvo tiempo de ver como las pequeñas manos de la joven se habían teñido de sangre, antes de sentir como el peso muerto de Hannah caía sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la sala común después de haber estado durante más de una hora en el que volvía a ser el despacho de Dumbledore. El director quería conocer todos los pormenores de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, así que los tres se encontraron repitiendo con todo lujo de detalles la batalla, las palabras de Voldemort, incluso las sensaciones que tuvieron. Había sido un interrogatorio en toda regla.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraron con que Ginny estaba sentada en un sofá con un libro apoyado en su regazo. Claro que ellos no sabían que llevaba en la misma hoja dos horas.

-Hola Ginny- saludó Hermione. Ella sonrió al ver a su amiga sana y salva.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Ha sido increíble- se adelantó Ron- Esa chica es increíble- Hermione le dirigió una mirada ofendida al pelirrojo, que no la vio.

-¿Está bien?

-En la enfermería- explicó Hermione- No nos han dejado verla- añadió con un deje de enfado.

-Y tu cómo estás Gin- preguntó Harry sentándose en el sofá al lado del de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, ella pareció no escucharle.

-Espero que no sea nada- suspiró.

-Bueno- dijo Ron mirando de reojo el gesto dolido de Harry al verse ignorado- Ha sobrevivido a un Adava Kedavra lanzado por Voldemort, así que sea lo que sea, va a estar mejor de lo que debiera en realidad.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron sobremanera- ¿En serio¿Y no le ha pasado nada?

-No, solo un poco aturdida- explicó Hermione- Por cierto. Gracias. Si no te hubieras dado prisa ya no estaríamos aquí.

-Sí- dijo Harry- Todos llegaron justo cuando Voldemort…

-Estaréis cansados- cortó Ginny de nuevo, ignorando al ojiverde- Seguro que tenéis hambre. ¿Queréis que os vaya a por algo a las cocinas?- preguntó más dirigiéndose a Hermione y a Ron que a Harry.

-No te preocupes- respondió Hermione también viendo el dolor en los ojos de Harry- No hace falta.

-Entonces creo que iré a dar una vuelta- dijo la pelirroja cerrando el libro y saliendo de la sala común alegremente.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Harry ya no pudo fingir más. Encerró su rostro entre sus manos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar a su rostro.

-Te dije que te meterías en un lío- comentó Ron ganándose un codazo por parte de Hermione.

Harry no respondió, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

Dumbledore entró en la enfermería acompañado de Lily y Remus. Teniendo en cuenta que allí iba a estar Snape, el mismo Prongs había decidido no acudir, pese a las ganas que tenía de saber acerca de aquella chica, pero seguro de que su mujer y Remus le contarían todo con todo lujo de detalles.

La joven descansaba en la camilla que hasta hacía pocas horas había ocupado Severus Snape, que ahora velaba su sueño sentado en la cómoda silla apostada al lado de la cama. Su rostro parecía sereno. Antes habían achacado la palidez de su cara al hecho de que "estaba muerta"; sin embargo, ahora se daban cuenta de que era un hecho permanente, como si no hubiese visto la luz del día en mucho tiempo. Sus cabellos castaños, antes recogidos, ahora caían libremente en la almohada y las sábanas, haciendo delicados bucles. Parecía como si una paz nunca antes alcanzada la acompañase en su sueño y sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

Al escucharles entrar, Snape se levantó sigilosamente para dirigirse hacia ellos. Comprendieron que no quería que hablasen a su lado, por miedo a despertarla, así que se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina de la enfermera, que salió para vigilar a la joven.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Remus.

-Mejor que nunca- los tres se sorprendieron al ver que en la voz del profesor no había rastro de sarcasmo o ironía. Intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-Bien Severus- dijo el profesor- Supongo que ella tiene algo que ver con tu decisión de revelarte como espía ante Voldemort.

-No se equivoca, profesor.

-¿Puedo saber…?- continuó.

-Preferiría esperar a que ella despierte- cortó Snape. El hombre no parecía dispuesto a revelar demasiada información acerca de la joven. Entendía que Dumbledore, pero sobretodo Lily, necesitaban saber, sobretodo esta última; entendía que su revelación antes de la pérdida de conciencia de Hannah había sido impactante. Pero era mejor que ella estuviese delante. Después de todo, era su vida, era su decisión- Confórmese con saber que ella está aquí por algo. Algo que me incluye a mí y a Potter, a Harry- añadió para aclarar a qué Potter se refería.

-Al menos dinos quién es- pidió Lily. Algo en aquella joven se le hacía familiar.

-Su nombre es Hannah- dijo Severus, consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir- Hannah Raven.

Lily Potter se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre. Antes no lo había hecho, pero la mirada que Snape le había dirigido al pronunciar aquellas palabras habían traído a su memoria algo que había olvidado.

Sus labios apenas se entreabrieron para susurrar un nombre- Jade…

* * *

Era un día precioso. El cielo brillaba iluminado por un sol que parecía querer recompensar con su luz toda la oscuridad que se cernía desde hacía tiempo sobre aquella isla.

Lily Potter paseaba por el parque, después de una agotadora tarde de compras. Su bebé iba a necesitar muchas cosas cuando naciese. James ya se había encargado de los juguetes. Estaba segura de que con la ayuda de Sirius, Remus y Peter, pronto necesitarían un cuarto más solo para los juguetes del pequeño Harry. Se acarició su vientre con cariño. Harry, aquel había sido el nombre escogido, después de desechar algunos como Thomas, Brian o Legolas (este último sugerido por Sirius, que últimamente pasaba por una extraña fase de afición a un escritor muggle llamado Tolkien).

Hacía mucho calor, a lo que su barriga de 8 meses de embarazo no ayudaba, así que la pelirroja había decidido perderse por entre los árboles del parque en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Paseaba tranquila cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Su rostro sonrió al ver a lo lejos a una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Parecía estar en la misma situación que ella, ocupando más de delante a atrás que a lo ancho, y cargada con un montón de bolsas con nombres de tiendas de bebés. Ella también pareció reconocerla, porque sonrió a su vez.

Las dos mujeres acortaron la distancia que las separaba hasta encontrarse frente a frente.

-Jade- sonrió Lily.

-Me alegro de verte Lily- respondió ella- Te daría un abrazo- añadió- Pero dudo que nuestros anexos temporales nos lo permitan.

Lily rió. Jade Mathews era una antigua compañera de la escuela. Pertenecía a Ravenclaw, pero siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Era una joven alegre, siempre dispuesta a reírse de una buena broma, aunque fuese demasiado responsable para gastarlas. Ambas se habían hecho amigas por encontrarse a menudo en la biblioteca, consultando los mismos libros, y aunque después de abandonar Hogwarts no habían mantenido el contacto, Lily se alegraba mucho de volver a verla.

-Te casaste con Potter ¿no?- preguntó ella mientras las dos se acomodaban en un banco, a la sombra de un hermoso fresno.

-Así es. Supongo que se veía venir- Lily acentuó su sonrisa cuando Jade rió dándole la razón- Pero tú… No te conocí ningún novio ¿Quién ha sido capaz de arrastrar a Jade Mathews hasta un altar?

-Jade Raven ahora- sonrió ella- Se llama Damian. Es unos cuantos años mayor. También Ravenclaw.

-¿De cuanto estás?- preguntó Lily viendo su abultada barriga.

-De 6 meses.

-Te gano- sonrió la Gryffindor- Yo de 8.

-¿Niño o niña?

-Niño.

-Niña- rió Jade- Irán juntos a Hogwarts. Tendremos que presentarlos ¿no te parece?

-Aha. Entonces cuéntame. ¿Cómo conociste al señor Damian Raven?

Pasaron dos horas charlando de lo que habían sido sus vidas desde que habían abandonado el colegio, y después de ese tiempo, se separaron con la sensación de haber recuperado parte de la inocencia de aquellos años.

Cuando después de haber empezado a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su amiga la voz de Jade le llamó, Lily se giró para ver a la Ravenclaw de perfil, iluminada por los suaves rayos del atardecer.

-Lily. Seguro que Hannah y Harry harán buenas migas.

La pelirroja le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy. Cada vez me salen más grandes los capítulos !

Me gusta como ha quedado. Quizás demasiada sobresaturación de Hannah, pero es que es su presentación en sociedad y tiene que causar impresión…

Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, aunque sea solo decid: lo leí, está bien. Me gustaría recibir algún review más, porque la historia ahora empezará a tomar forma y necesito apoyo  (cara de nenita triste)

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo. Si queréis hacerme feliz: Reviews !


	7. la primera profecía de Sybill

Hola! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, creía que ya os habíais olvidado de mí.

Una cosa: Caro: la verdad es que no estoy segura de dónde dije que Hannah tenía 25 años. Lo busque pero no lo encontré. Sólo decirte que en el último momento preferí cambiar ese detalle. Perdona por la confusión, no me acordaba de haberlo puesto.

Como siempre ninguno de los personajes es míos, sólo Hannah. Los demás son de J.K Rowling.

Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Si queríais conocer más sobre Hannah, aquí lo tenéis!.

Un besazo!

CAPÍTULO 7: La primera profecía de Sybill

Después de aquella pequeña charla en el despacho de la enfermera, Severus Snape había salido para dirigirse a las mazmorras; tenía que preparar algunas cosas. Dejó a Hannah bajo los cuidados de la enfermera Pomfrey, que parecía sentir una gran compasión por la joven.

Dumbledore, junto con Lily y Remus, tras comprobar que el estado de Sirius era estable, se dirigió a su despacho para hablar con más calma, dónde ya les esperaba un nervioso James Potter acompañado de Tonks. El director dio la contraseña "ranas de chocolate" para que la estatua les diese paso. Remus tomó de la mano a Tonks y lo mismo hizo James con Lily, consiguiendo que al anciano mago se le escapase una sonrisa benevolente y un suspiro que sonó como "qué hermoso es el amor".

Ya en el despacho, Dumbledore conjuró cómodas sillas para cada uno de ellos, mientras que él mismo se dirigía al sillón situado tras la mesa. Durante unos minutos todos permanecieron en silencio, evaluando los últimos acontecimientos, a excepción de Lily, que entre susurros le contaba a su marido y a Tonks lo que habían descubierto. Finalmente, mesándose la barba, el director rompió el silencio.

-Realmente la aparición de esta joven ha sido toda una sorpresa- murmuró el anciano mago.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tonks que no entendía. Claro que había sido sorprendente descubrir que había alguien más a parte de Harry capaz de sobrevivir a un Adava Kedavra. Además, Snape había insinuado que aquella no era la primera vez que ocurría. Sin embargo, aquello no explicaba la consternación con la que había hablado Lily al contarles de quien era hija Hannah Raven.

-Porque Hannah Raven nunca llegó a nacer- explicó Lily, consiguiendo que Tonks abriese la boca sorprendida. Remus y James entendían la confusión de Lily, a ellos les pasaba lo mismo.

-Al menos eso es lo que nos hicieron creer- aclaró el director- Hace poco más de 17 años, la marca tenebrosa apareció sobre el domicilio de los Raven.

-Me acuerdo- comentó Remus- Fue extraño, porque en los últimos tiempos Voldemort se había centrado en atacar a aquellos magos que pertenecían a la Orden o al ministerio; atacaba a los que suponían una amenaza para sus planes.

-Pero los Raven no eran ni una cosa ni otra- confirmó Lily- Jade era maestra aquí en Hogwarts, y su marido tenía una pequeña tienda en Hogsmeade.

-Pero aquello no fue lo más extraño- continuó Dumbledore- Fue uno de los pocos casos en los que Voldemort se deshizo de los cuerpos. La casa explosionó y tan solo se encontraron unos pocos restos que hacían ver que había alguien en la casa cuando fue incendiada.

-Eso ocurrió el dos de septiembre- añadió James- Harry acababa de nacer.

-Y Jade Raven todavía no había salido de cuentas- continuó Lily- Así que Hannah todavía no existía.

El silencio se adueñó de ellos de nuevo. Aquel había sido uno de los peores ataques. Todos los crímenes perpetrados por Voldemort y sus infames mortífagos por aquel entonces conmocionaban a toda la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, aquella vez más que asustarse, el mundo mágico se enfureció. Se atacó a gente sencilla; personas que vivían su vida sin inmiscuirse en sus planes ni interferir en sus movimientos. Fue la mayor muestra de violencia gratuita que Voldemort había ofrecido hasta el momento. El matrimonio Raven era muy querido en toda la comunidad mágica, y la hermosa niña que esperaban les había colmado de felicidad. Todos sus sueños se vieron truncados sin motivo alguno, solo porque un mago había decidido que quería gobernar sobre todo ser vivo.

-Me temo- murmuró Dumbledore- que la verdad esconde muchos misterios.

* * *

Harry observaba el lago desde el alféizar de la ventana de su cuarto. La melancolía se había adueñado de él desde que había entrado. Siempre lo había sabido, pero comprobarlo había sido todavía más doloroso; las palabras hirientes, los insultos, incluso los golpes hubiesen sido preferibles a que Ginny le ignorase. La indiferencia que había mostrado hacia su presencia le había mortificado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que era inevitable que Ron y Hermione insistiesen en acompañarle en todo momento, aunque eso les pudiese llevar a la muerte, y el había terminado por aceptarlo hasta cierto punto. Pero con Ginny era distinto. La quería demasiado como para siquiera pensar en que algo pudiese llegar a pasarle; estaba seguro de que si llegaba a ocurrir se volvería loco, no podría soportarlo.

Era consciente de que había sido duro con ella, incluso rudo, pero en aquel momento necesitaba alejarla de allí, ponerla fuera del alcance de Voldemort. Pese a que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, sus sentimientos por la pelirroja seguían tan vivos como el primer día, y le aterrorizaba que Voldemort fuese capaz de verlos si ella estaba presente. Así que había hecho lo necesario para apartarla de él.

Bueno, después de todo, algo bueno había salido de aquello. Ahora Ginny se había enfadado, incluso podría llegar a odiarle. De este modo ella se alejaría de él y estaría a salvo, segura, aunque eso le destrozase por dentro.

Y después estaba aquella chica, Hannah. En un primer momento le había sorprendido la enorme fuerza que emanaba de aquella chica. Era fría, imperturbable, serena. Se había enfrentado sin mostrar siquiera un ápice de temor a un considerable grupo de mortífagos y al mismísimo lord Voldemort, sobreviviendo incluso al Adava Kedavra del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero ahora, pensándolo pausadamente, se daba cuenta que lo que más le había llamado la atención no era aquello. Era su mirada; aquellos ojos de un extraño color lila podían mostrarse fríos e impenetrables, como había visto al enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero después, cuando todo había acabado, había visto algo distinto. En sus ojos se podía observar aquella mirada prematuramente adulta, tal y como decían que él tenía a veces, que reflejaban un pasado lleno de un dolor y sufrimiento demasiado grande para su corta edad.

Voldemort había dicho algo que ahora rondaba su cabeza. Había dicho que ella había llegado demasiado lejos, solo para protegerle a él. Aquello le enfurecía. No quería que nadie le protegiese, no quería que nadie muriese por interponerse entre él y Voldemort. Si se suponía que él era el que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort ¿por qué todo el mundo insistía en interponerse entre ellos?

* * *

Definitivamente le gustaba aquel lugar. Los largos pasillos llenos de cuadros repletos de personajes interesantes. Las negras armaduras que más que miedo daban seguridad. Los hermosos tapices que cubrían las paredes. La calidez que iluminaba kilómetros y kilómetros de caminos de piedra. Era tan distinto a lo que había conocido ella.

Se había despertado sola en lo que suponía que era la enfermería. Veros le había hablado de aquel lugar. Era donde decía que debería estar cada una de aquellas veces en las que se "metía en problemas". Le había oído discutir el tema con Cissa mientras la miraban preocupados porque aquella vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero a ella no le importaba la incomodidad de la mazmorra. Había cosas más importantes. Su destino era más importante.

En la enfermería le pareció ver como una mujer regordeta dormitaba en un pequeño cuarto. No quería molestarla, así que lo más silenciosamente que pudo se levantó de la cama y salió de la estancia. Fuera le había recibido un ambiente radicalmente distinto, que le había encandilado enseguida; menos… limpio, por así decirlo.

Había empezado a recorrer pasillos y pasillos admirando los personajes de los cuadros. Unos la observaban extrañados, otros comentaban que no debería andar por los pasillos únicamente vestida con aquel pijama (era blanco; estaba segura de que Veros lo había elegido. Él siempre decía que algún día se encargaría de que ninguna tela negra rozase siquiera su piel nunca más). Sin embargo la mayoría la saludaban alegremente y la invitaban a tomar el té, a pasar un día en el campo o a echar una carrera por los pasillos.

Después de subir y bajar escaleras, girar en pasillos sin fijarse hacia que lado lo hacía, y cambiar una y otra vez de dirección, estuvo completamente segura de que no sabría volver al punto de partida, y aquel castillo no parecía pequeño exactamente. A partir de ese momento empezó a ir con más cuidado, atenta a cualquier indicio que le indicase cómo regresar a la enfermería. Al girar una esquina, vio un hermoso ventanal con una cristalera que estaba segura que durante el día reflejaba bellas formas; daba a un balcón que seguramente ofrecía unas vistas maravillosas. Pero no se atrevió a acercarse, porque el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

Acurrucada junto a la ventana estaba una chica. Parecía tener su misma edad. Era menuda, de largos cabellos rojos. Le gustó su pelo, era vivo, alegre, tan poco "oscuro". Por un momento tuvo tentaciones de acercarse, pero después se fijó en que la chica estaba llorando. Notó la gran tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, reflejo de una gran pena que seguro guardaba su corazón. No estaba segura de que hacer. Cuando a ella le pasaba eso prefería estar sola, que nadie la viese llorar, así que decidió darse la vuelta respetando la intimidad de aquella joven y volvió a perderse por los pasillos.

Siguió vagando por los suelos empedrados y bajando escaleras, hasta que el paisaje cambió. Seguía en el castillo, estaba segura, pero el aire se había vuelto más frío, y las paredes eran más oscuras y húmedas. Estaba en las mazmorras. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero pronto se disipó. Aquellas no eran como las mazmorras que había conocido, eran más "cálidas". El miedo y el dolor no llenaba sus sentidos, y el aire no estaba tan viciado que no le dejaba respirar.

Cuando el temor que la había dominado por un instante cedió, se aventuró a recorrer los pasillos sin miedo, fijándose en las armaduras que vigilaban su caminata, tan amenazadoras y protectoras al mismo tiempo. Se detuvo ante un cuadro. Le gustó porque contrastaba con la oscuridad que dominaba en aquellos parajes. Se trataba de la imagen de un unicornio, pastando en una verde pradera mientras el sol hacía brillar sus blancas crines bajo sus rayos. Sonrió. El animal levantó la cabeza y se quedó observándola, y Hannah habría jurado que sus ojos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Qué haces aquí- Aquella voz profunda la sobresaltó, pero enseguida reconoció a su dueño, y la tensión desapareció. Sonrió al notar como su huesuda y áspera mano se apoyaba en su hombro con total delicadeza. Siempre le había sorprendido la cantidad de emociones que un roce de aquel hombre era capaz de transmitir, quizás porque el contacto directo con otras personas no era algo que prodigase en demasía.

-Yo me he perdido- dijo todavía en su sonrisa- ¿Y tú que haces aquí Veros?

-No seas insolente- replicó él con voz neutra y susurrada, pero afilada- Sabes perfectamente que las mazmorras son mis dominios- después su tono se suavizó- ¿Qué haces levantada?

-Me desperté- respondió ella llanamente.

Severus Snape resopló frustrado. Siempre le habían gustado las respuestas simples y claras, pero aquella cualidad en poder de Hannah podía llegar a ser desesperante- Deberías estar descansando.

-Nunca antes me habías reñido por estar en pie cuanto antes.

-En primer lugar, no te estoy riñendo. En segundo lugar, antes necesitabas estar alerta. Ahora estas en casa, a salvo.

Hannah sonrió melancólica. Casa… era un concepto tan ajeno a ella. Sólo había conocido una casa, y a ese concepto no se asociaban emociones precisamente agradables.

-¿Y tú como estás?- dijo ella cambiando de tema- Antes vi como cojeabas.

Severus levantó una ceja suspicaz. Creyó que en el estado en el que estaba no se habría dado cuenta. Aunque debió haberlo sabido, ella siempre estaba atenta- No es nada, pequeños achaques que arrastro de nuestro brillante plan.

Al instante se arrepintió de haber sonado tan seco. A veces olvidaba lo dura y al mismo tiempo lo sensible que podía llegar a ser Hannah. Era capaz de aceptar que las cosas más horribles le pasasen a ella, pero solo imaginar en verle en peligro la llenaba de intranquilidad; por eso le había costado tanto aceptar su ayuda.

-No debía haberte pedido que me ayudaras a escapar.

Él negó- Era el momento. Tú misma lo dijiste. Además- añadió todavía a sus espaldas, apretando el agarre de su mano sobre su hombro- Durante más de 11 años te has negado a pedir ayuda, cuando podrías haber llevado una vida totalmente distinta. He visto como sufrías constantes torturas sin dudar siquiera un segundo que era lo correcto…

-Era mi destino- replicó ella- Era necesario.

-Es posible, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso, sobretodo para los que te queremos y hemos callado.

-Yo os lo pedí.

Él mostró una sonrisa torcida- Más bien nos obligaste. El caso es que hemos pasado más de diez años tirándonos de los pelos por no poder sacarte de allí. Así que créeme cuando te digo que con que solo nos hubieses dicho "ayudadme a salir hasta el jardín" no habríamos parado hasta arrastrarte a Hogwarts.

Hannah se giró por primera vez en aquel rato para encararse con Severus Snape. Le acarició la mejilla y allí depositó un dulce beso. Ella era una de las únicas tres personas en el mundo que podían verle así. En aquellos momentos la máscara imperturbable que siempre mostraba desaparecía; se olvidaba del orgullo, de tener que aparentar calma absoluta, y entonces sus ojos dejaban translucir la verdad, todo el cariño y amor que era capaz de sentir. Sabía que la quería como si fuese su propia hija, y era consciente de todo el dolor que le había causado al rechazar una y otra vez su ayuda durante aquellos años. Pero a pesar de todo, él siempre había respetado su decisión, y le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

Severus apartó los largos bucles castaños que caían sobre la cara de Hannah para engancharlos detrás de su oreja, en un gesto sencillo pero lleno de una ternura que muy pocas veces dejaba aflorar. Ella sonrió, consciente de ello.

-Deberíamos subir. Dudo que hayas tenido el acierto de avisar a la enfermera Pomfrey de que estabas despierta.

-¿Había que hacerlo?- preguntó ella confusa. Él obvió la respuesta.

-Además, hay algunas personas ávidas de información que estoy seguro que nos estarán esperando.

Ella hizo una mueca- ¿Es necesario?

Snape se puso serio y la cogió por los hombros- Si no quieres no. No permitiré que se te acerquen hasta que estés preparada.

Hannah sabía que iba a decir eso. Se sentía feliz. Todos ellos habían tenido que ser muy cautos en las muestras de cariño que le habían profesado a lo largo de aquellos años por miedo a ser descubiertos; nunca sabían quien podía estar vigilando. Pero ahora no había peligro. Ese era otro tipo de libertad que había anhelado durante mucho tiempo.

-Creo que se merecen conocer la verdad- suspiró finalmente- Además, cuanto más lo retrase, más tardaremos en empezar. Y perder tiempo es algo que no podemos permitirle.

Severus Snape sonrió complacido. A pesar de todas las emociones que estaba seguro que ella había experimentado desde que había logrado la ansiada libertad, no había perdido de vista su objetivo. Debió imaginarlo.

-¿Entonces vamos?- preguntó Hannah sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

-Vamos. Pero antes- añadió captando la atención de la castaña- hay algo que debo entregarte. Draco lo envió para ti.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron de ilusión. Con todo lo que había sufrido, lo que ambos habían sufrido, era increíble como Draco y ella habían sabido olvidar todo el dolor y el miedo para hacer espacio en su corazón para aquel sentimiento. A pesar de todo lo que pesaba sobre ellos para que fracasaran, Draco y Hannah se habían hecho amigos. La pureza de su amistad dentro de toda aquella corrupción era lo que había permitido a Severus creer en la esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido, porque ese mismo sentimiento era el que había tendido su mano para salvar a su ahijado del oscuro destino al que parecía avocado.

* * *

Aguardaban inquietos en el despacho de Dumbledore. Hacía poco menos de una hora Severus Snape había aparecido en la chimenea del director para solicitar una reunión con él. El momento había llegado. También había pedido que estuviesen presentes la familia Potter y Remus Lupin; aquello también les concernía a ellos.

Así que lo más rápido que pudieron todos se encontraban en el despacho. Habían encontrado a Harry en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y pese a que había mostrado un gran interés por asistir a aquella reunión, había algo que lo mantenía distraído. Era el único que parecía no notar el paso del tiempo, ya que los demás empezaban a impacientarse por el retraso del profesor de pociones.

Finalmente la puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso a Snape, seguido de Hannah Raven. La joven llevaba puesta una hermosa túnica blanca que se ceñía a su delgada figura, de cuello cuadrado y mangas en pico. La falda hacía delicados movimientos al andar. Fuese quien fuese el que había escogido aquella prenda, tenía un gusto impecable.

Hannah observaba todo con curiosidad. Fijó su vista en los cuadros de los distintos directores, así como en las figurillas de plata que brillaban en los estantes, pero evitó las miradas de los magos presentes en la sala, que sí las mantenían fijas en ella. Severus Snape notó que su protegida estaba incómoda y les lanzó a todos una mirada de advertencia, con lo que consiguió que el ambiente se relajase.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón con una sonrisa en los labios y otra en los ojos, para acercarse a la recién llegada. Se detuvo frente a ella, que le evaluó de arriba abajo. Snape se situó entre ellos y tosió.

-Albus Dumbledore, le presento a Hannah Raven- ella le tendió la mano al anciano, que la apretó sumando al agarre ambas manos. Sonrió benévolamente pero ella ni se inmutó. Severus Snape sonrió disimuladamente; le gustaba ver que no había cambiado. Le costaba confiar en la gente, y hasta que eso ocurría nunca se mostraba accesible. Era normal después de todo que se comportase así.

-Encantada- musitó ella. Dumbledore pareció entender la actitud de la joven y no comentó nada.

-Supongo que será apropiado presentarle al resto de los presentes- con un teatral gesto de su mano Dumbledore se dirigió a los demás, que habían permanecido de pie pero en un segundo plano- Estos son Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin y creo que ya ha tenido el placer de conocer a Harry Potter.

Hannah saludó a todos con un leve movimiento de cabeza conforme los iban presentando y si alguno provocó en ella algún sentimiento, no lo demostró. Una vez más Severus Snape sonrió interiormente; aquello lo había aprendido de Draco.

Una vez presentados, tomaron asiento, Hannah al lado de Severus, rodeada de todos los demás. Aunque no lo mostraba, el profesor de pociones podía sentir como estaba a punto de explotar por los nervios.

-Bueno. Deberíamos empezar. No todos tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo Snape. James estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero una mirada de Dumbledore le indicó que no sería apropiado. Hannah observaba todo con detalle y no parecía dispuesta a permitir que alguien se metiese con Severus- Quizás lo primero que deberían saber- continuó el jefe de la casa Slytherin- es la primera profecía que Sybill Trelawney dio.

James bufó con exasperación- Todos conocemos la dichosa profecía- Lily le dio un codazo, mientras Harry observaba divertido como en presencia de Snape su padre volvía a tener quince años.

-Esa no fue su primera profecía- replicó Hannah.

A Dumbledore se le escapó una risita.

-Profesor Dumbledore- murmuró Remus.

-Estoy pensando en quién me habló por primera vez de Sybill- explicó el director divertido. Después su rostro se tornó serio y sus ojos azules se clavaron en Hannah- Fue Jade Raven.

-Mi madre la conoció un día en el Caldero Chorreante. Se ofreció a acompañarla a dejar sus compras a su cuarto y entonces ocurrió.

-¿Cómo es que nadie oyó hablar nunca de aquello?- preguntó Harry- ¿No tendría que estar registrada como todas las profecías?

Los ojos de Hannah brillaron. Lo que le habían contado acerca de aquel chico era cierto.

-El padre de Jade- explicó Severus adelantándose a la joven- Él era un inefable. Se encargó de hacerla desaparecer.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily.

-Porque no quería que su nieta naciese con el destino ya marcado de antemano.

Todos observaron a Hannah impacientes por saber más. No hizo falta que ninguno preguntase.

_El momento llega. Las ruedas del destino empiezan a girar. Aquellos que han de acompañar al Elegido hasta el borde mismo de los infiernos han sido señalados._

_Su escudo, fuerza inamovible, perseverancia y determinación, será el primero. Nacido de las entrañas de la misma sabiduría, el lavanda marcará su rostro. Él será el encargado de iniciar el camino._

_La serpiente coronada. Será señalada por el escudo. Su conocimiento será la guía hacia la batalla final. Nacido entre dos mundos, no encontrará su lugar hasta que se lo muestren. Irá a la oscuridad pero volverá, con fuerzas renovadas._

_El campeón griego. Servirá de apoyo y unión para conseguir la victoria. Nacido y criado para destacar, visible por todos pero su verdad oculta. Necesitará del conocimiento para encontrar su verdad._

_Todos ellos ocultos, todos ellos valiosos. Guiarán al elegido a su destino al borde de lo que ya no es conocido._

_La mirada lavanda marca el comienzo_

Hannah terminó de recitar la profecía, tal y como se la habían contado a ella. nadie dijo nada, estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar la lógica a aquellas palabras.

-Deduzco que tú eres el escudo- murmuró Dumbledore recordando la profecía- La mirada lavanda- Hannah asintió.

-¿Pero cómo lo supo Jade?- dijo Remus- ¿Cómo sabía que su hija era la señalada como el escudo?

-"Nacido de las mismas entrañas de la sabiduría"- replicó Snape con un deje de impaciencia.

Todos excepto Dumbledore le observaron igual de confusos que antes. Los ojos del director brillaron con inteligencia- Pocos saben que Rowena Ravenclaw formó una familia. Su descendencia sobrevivió a lo largo de los siglos y llegó hasta nuestros días. Sin embargo, permaneció oculta. Me temo que debió ocurrir lo que en otras tantas ocasiones, los tiempos cambian y los nombres sufren modificaciones.

-Raven- susurró Harry al darse cuenta de lo que Dumbledore quería decir- Ravenclaw.

-Mi madre conocía acerca de su descendencia- complacida porque lo hubiesen descifrado- Supo que yo era el escudo que señalaba la profecía. Y quiso protegerme para que cuando llegase la hora de cumplir mi destino estuviese preparada.

-Pero no lo consiguió- afirmó Lily. Hannah giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada verde de la pelirroja y pudo ver compasión en aquellos ojos. No le gustaba la compasión, ella era más fuerte que eso. Pero por algún motivo, aquella mujer no le desagradó. En su mente permanecían las historias que su madre le había contado acerca de sus años de escuela; tiempos llenos de luz y sonrisas que enmascaraban el terror que les seguiría.

-Alguien más descubrió lo de la profecía- dijo Severus, consciente de que a Hannah le resultaría muy difícil relatar aquella parte de la historia, la que había marcado su vida- Y atacaron el hogar de los Raven. Mataron a Damian y al padre de Jade, y a ella se la llevaron.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-Voldemort pensó que ganaría más si criaba al escudo en la oscuridad, que si simplemente lo mataba- explicó Snape.

-Encerraron a mi madre y la mantuvieron con vida. Cuando dio a luz le permitieron estar conmigo para cuidarme y darme de comer.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Remus suspicaz dirigiéndose a Snape.

Él no se mostró ofendido. Lupin siempre había sido el único cabal de aquel grupo de delincuentes y entendía perfectamente su pregunta, aunque no intentó justificarse- No- respondió- Lo descubrí después de que Trelawney hubiese profetizado la llegada del elegido.

Harry bufó. El le había contado la profecía a Voldemort. Por su culpa habían atacado a su familia. Su padre le miró suspicaz, pero una mirada de advertencia de Dumbledore le indicó que no era el momento apropiado para aquella conversación.

-Él intentó ayudar a mi madre- aclaró Hannah percibiendo la animadversión de Harry por su protector- Pero ella no quiso.

Aquella revelación provocó conmoción en los presentes. Estaba prisionera, con una hija recién nacida. Por qué no aprovechar la posibilidad de recuperar la libertad. Sin embargo, ni Hannah ni Severus mostraron indicios de querer explicarlo.

-La noche en la que Voldemort cayó- continuó Hannah- mi madre escapó conmigo.

-¿Por qué entonces sí quiso huir?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Ella sonrió con tristeza mientras negaba- No pretendía huir. Mamá supo aquella noche a quién señalaría Voldemort como su igual- explicó mirando significativamente a Harry, que le sostuvo la mirada. Después posó sus ojos lilas en Lily- Ella le tenía un gran aprecio. Los años de amistad en la escuela le dejaron un agradable recuero. La quería mucho y no quería que la familia Potter pasase por lo que nosotros habíamos pasado.

-¿Pero qué podía hacer ella?- preguntó Remus.

Severus Snape sonrió con astucia- Jade no podía hacer nada, pero Hannah sí. Aún siendo un bebé sus poderes estaban activos. Su destino era ser el escudo, proteger al elegido, y Jade confiaba en que aquello sirviese de algo.

-Entonces- murmuró James mirando asombrado a la joven- Fuiste tú. Tú nos salvaste.

Ella negó- Fue mi madre. Utilizó mi sangre para hacer el hechizo, para proteger a la familia del elegido. Eso, sumado al sacrificio de amor que Lily realizó al morir por salvar a su hijo permitió que funcionase. Lo único que yo hice fue despertaros cuando llegó el momento.

-¿Por qué no antes?- preguntó Harry. Había un deje de reproche e ira contenida en su voz que no pasó desapercibida a la castaña.

-Porque no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Yo no recuerdo qué hechizo hizo mi madre y ella nunca me lo dijo. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que algún día mi propio poder sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para revertir los efectos. Así que me entrené, durante todos estos años aprendí todo lo que pude para cumplir mi destino.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada entonces?- preguntó James Potter dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Porque me pareció divertido si te parece- Snape no se contuvo más- ¿Tú que crees Potter? Después de la muerte del señor Tenebroso los mortífagos fueron dispersados. Durante cinco años se mantuvo el silencio de la organización, cada uno haciendo su vida, cada uno ocultando su propio pasado. Después del hechizo de Jade, Lucius Malfoy la atrapó. Él sabía que su señor volvería, y que Hannah era una pieza importante en sus planes, así que la retuvo. Después de aquella noche yo le perdí la pista a Jade. No supe qué había sido de ella hasta que cinco años después Malfoy me llamó a su presencia.

-¿Y Jade?- preguntó Lily con el dolor reflejado en el rostro.

Hannah bajó la cabeza al suelo- Murió cuando tenía seis años.

-Desde ese momento Ver…- Snape le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Ella sonrió internamente- Severus me enseñó todo lo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que nos vigilaban. Cuidó de mí.

-Tendrías que haberla ayudado a escapar!- gritó James. Severus hizo una mueca de dolor y Hannah lanzó al antiguo merodeador una mirada reprobatoria.

-Yo no le dejé.

-¿Pero por…?

-No es de su incumbencia- la respuesta de Hannah a la pregunta inacabada de Dumbledore fue contundente- Era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien- dijo Snape levantándose de su asiento- Ya se ha desvelado el secreto de los orígenes de Hannah. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.

-Un momento- Dumbledore los retuvo- Ya conocemos los orígenes de la señorita Raven. Pero todavía no hemos podido entender por qué posee tanto poder.

Snape bufó en un gesto de impaciencia y Hannah, que se había situado al lado del profesor, lo instó a sentarse acariciando su brazo. Después observó con fría calma al director- Creí que había quedado claro. Soy el escudo. Un escudo protege. El Adava Kedavra es un hechizo que extrae la magia de aquel contra el que se dirige y con ello su vida. Mi magia está blindada, no puede ser liberada por medio de un hechizo. Soy inmune a los Adava.

-Es un decir- susurró sarcástico Snape, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su protegida.

-¿Y por qué puedes hacer magia sin varita?- preguntó Harry. Aquel hecho le había sorprendido mucho en su primer encuentro.

Pero Hannah se limitó a encogerse de hombros- Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a prestarme una varita, así que tuve que aprender sin una.

-Bien. Tu eres el escudo. ¿Quién es la guía?- Preguntó Dumbledore- Según la profecía el escudo señalará a segundo guardián.

Severus y Hannah. La joven esbozó la primera sonrisa franca que le habían visto y Severus tornó su rostro en una mueca arrogante.

-La serpiente coronada- susurró Harry- El príncipe mestizo!

Hannah observó al joven Gryffindor con admiración. Realmente era más intuitivo de lo que había esperado.

James se levantó como movido por un resorte, saltando de su silla.

-¡No voy a permitir que este grasiento esté cerca de mi hijo!- gritó fuera de sí.

Ella le observó de nuevo con enojo- La profecía le ha señalado.

-Es un mortífago- alegó él.

-Y usted era un abusón en la escuela y nadie se lo reprocha.

Las palabras afiladas de Hannah surcaron el aire y dieron de lleno en el blanco. James Potter no supo como replicar a aquello, máxime cuando vio como su hijo no parecía sorprendido ni ofendido por las palabras de la joven. ¿Acaso él sabría?

-Ya está bien- pidió Dumbledore- Todavía nos queda un guardián por conocer.

Severus Snape negó con afectación- Tardé demasiado en encontrarle. Ya era tarde para entonces.

-¿Quién…?- empezó a preguntar Remus Lupin.

-Cedric Diggory. Me temo que por una vez el inútil de Pettegrew hizo algo bien, aunque no fuese consciente de ello.

Los ojos de Harry se opacaron al recordar al buscador de Hufflepuf. Todavía le costaba recordarle sin que la culpa le embargase. Aquel no iba a ser un fantasma que desapareciera tan fácilmente.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Todos permanecían inmersos en sus propios pensamientos una vez más.

Harry observaba a aquella joven de reojo. La había impresionado al conocerla, pero ahora simplemente la admiraba. Siempre le habían dicho que su vida había sido difícil, pero ahora veía que no era el único que sufría. Hannah había vivido toda su vida encerrada. Voldemort tenía razón cuando dijo que no conocía nada del mundo que pretendía salvar.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy. No lo hago más largo porque creo que sino el capítulo se haría demasiado denso.

Este chap se ha centrado en la historia de Hannah, pero era necesario. Ahora que ya conocéis su historia el fanfic podrá empezar de verdad .

Espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis hacerme muy feliz ya sabéis: reviews!


	8. El despertar de un merodeador

Hola!

Perdón por el retraso en actualizar, pero me fui de vacaciones y no tenía internet. Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.

Para resarciros, aquí os traigo este capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal. Espero que os guste. Si queríais saber que pintaba Draco en todo esto, a lo mejor empezáis a entenderlo

Bueno, no sé qué más contaros. Solo que como siempre, ningun personaje me pertenece, son de J.K Rowling.

Espero que pese al retraso todavía os queden ganas de dejarme consejos y comentarios sobre la historia.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis reviews. Ahora que tengo más tiempo espero poder contestar a todos los mensajes, así que seguid escribiendo!

una cosa, lo he intentado pero la página no me deja poner las barras de separación. A lo mejor os resulta un poco molesto tener que buscar las separaciones, pero no lo he podido evitar: Sorry :((. De todos modos creo que no resulta muy confuso ver por donde acaba una escena y empieza otra.

Pos na más Os dejo con el capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 8: El despertar de un merodeador.

_El chirriar del enorme portalón de hierro que daba entrada a las mazmorras la alertó. Alguien se acercaba con pasos rápidos pero seguros. Suspiró. Aquellas bestias no la dejaban tranquila últimamente. La inactividad a la que les estaba obligando el "Lord" los tenía intranquilos y cuando no aguantaban más se pasaban por allí para practicar sus cruciatus._

_Con resignación se preparó para lanzarse el hechizo rigor mortis. Aquel era un hechizo que ralentizaba sus signos vitales y la hacía parecer más afectada de lo que en realidad estaba. Si los mortífagos llegaban a descubrir lo poco que le afectaban ya los adava kedabra antes de tiempo, estarían en un problema._

_Estaba a punto de susurrar el hechizo cuando algo la alertó. Un suave olor a pino y hierbabuena se coló por entre las rendijas de la puerta que guardaba su celda. Solo una persona tenía ese olor tan peculiar, capaz de apagar la peste a muerte y putrefacción de aquel lugar._

_Se sentó en su raído camastro apoyando la espalda contra la pared, justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta de su celda se abría. Ocultó una mueca de desagrado al ver el uniforme de mortífago. Nunca se acostumbraría a verle vestido así. Él se llevó la mano a la máscara y se la arrancó de la cara, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su capucha._

_-Quita esa mueca- siseó- O la cara se te quedará así._

_-Sabes perfectamente que esos son cuentos de tu madre, Draco. Está obsesionada con envejecer.- Su gesto torvo se tornó en sonrisa. Era increíble la capacidad de Draco para hacerla olvidar de todo._

_Él sonrió con suficiencia y se acerco para dejarse caer en el camastro, sentado a su lado._

_-¿Cómo estás Hannah?- preguntó ya completamente serio. Había dejado caer su otra máscara, la que mostraba al mundo entero. A todos excepto a ella._

_Ella sonrió- Sabes perfectamente que los adava no me hacen nada._

_Los ojos grises de Draco la evaluaron de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que decía la verdad- No me refiero a eso- dijo finalmente._

_Hannah miró al frente, a un punto inconcreto de la pared de piedra negra que había significado el límite de su mundo desde que tenía memoria. Sentía como Draco seguía analizándola, esperando a cualquier gesto que le indicara lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Sonrió. Él mismo le había enseñado a mostrarse impasible, y ahora esperaba que le diese alguna pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

_-Falta poco- se limitó a contestar._

_-Lo sé- afirmó él, siguiendo con los ojos la mirada lila de la joven hasta aquel punto indeterminado._

_El silencio se volvió a extender entre ellos. Últimamente pasaba cada vez más. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, ni vacío. Al revés, era un silencio plagado de sensaciones inexpresadas, de palabras nunca pronunciadas. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a comunicarse así, disfrutando mutuamente de la presencia del otro._

_Hannah cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentidos. Intentaba memorizar la esencia de Draco a su lado. Quería ser capaz de recordarla estuviera donde estuviera. Era consciente de que pronto se separarían y no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volvieran a verse. Aquello iba a ser lo más difícil. No ver a Draco. No es que en aquellas circunstancias lo viese a menudo, aunque tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano aparecería por la puerta. Pero aquella vez era distinto. Sus caminos se separarían y no sabía cuando volverían a cruzarse._

_Draco respetó el cómodo silencio en el que se habían sumergido. En secreto él también intentaba grabar a Hannah en su memoria. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no hacía falta. Hacía tiempo que aquella joven estaba grabada en él, a fuego. Pero algo cambiaría a partir de entonces. Hannah estaba a punto de abrirse al mundo. Hasta entonces, pocas personas a parte de él mismo habían conformado el microuniverso de la castaña, y él se sentía cómodo con eso. Pero no podía ser egoísta, aunque Hannah hubiese decidido escapar finalmente porque "el momento había llegado", como ella decía, en realidad lo que él quería era que se alejase para siempre de aquel infierno. Mucho tiempo más en aquella situación la mataría, estaba seguro, aunque ella se negase a reconocerlo._

_-Sólo una cosa- pidió con voz afectada que hizo que Hannah le mirase, con un brillo divertido en los ojos- Prométeme que cuando conozcas a San Potter y su cortejo no te dejarás convencer de pasarte al bando de los leones._

_Ella sonrió. Por fin había entendido donde estaba en realidad el mayor temor de Draco. Tenía miedo de que le dejase de lado. Nada más lejos de la verdad._

_-Sabes perfectamente dónde están mis lealtades, Draco- argumentó haciéndose la ofendida._

_Draco sonrió de lado- Un águila entre las serpientes- Dijo._

_-Según qué serpientes- replicó ella._

_El rubio asintió divertido. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a considerar la situación de Hannah en aquellas mazmorras como un simple hecho. Bromeaban acerca de su encierro y de las torturas que tenía que soportar, del mismo modo que se reían de los duros castigos a los que Lucius Malfoy sometía a su hijo, o de las barbaridades que le habían obligado a cometer en nombre de Voldemort. Era su forma de distanciarse de todo._

_-Y búscate algo de ropa- añadió Draco con desagrado- Creo que los harapos pasaron de moda hace doscientos años._

_-Eres un presumido ¿lo sabías?- dijo Hannah medio riendo al tiempo que le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo._

_-Simplemente tengo elegancia- replicó él con dignidad fingida. Frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración- Mejor déjalo en mis manos. Yo sabré escogerte la ropa apropiada. No permitiré que ninguno de esos estúpidos de la Orden te haga de menos por tu aspecto. Tendrían que venerarte desde el primer momento en que te vieran._

_Hannah suspiró. Draco llevaba años despotricando sobre todo lo que el mundo mágico le debía a ella sin saberlo. Ella no pensaba igual. No lo había hecho por el mundo mágico. Cómo iba a hacerlo si no conocía nada acerca de ese mundo. Simplemente era su destino._

_-Severus estará conmigo Draco- replicó Hannah- Después de lo que va a pasar, no creo que sea conveniente que regrese._

_-Yo ocuparé su lugar- dijo Draco- No te preocupes._

_El rostro de la joven se volvió sombrío. No le gustaba que Draco estuviese metido en todo aquello. Y así se lo hizo saber._

_El rubio la examinó con sus ojos grises, que perdían la frialdad cuando estaban a solas- Fue mi decisión- dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Hannah se estremeció. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto. Tampoco es que el rubio las prodigase en demasía. Pero entre ella y Draco surgían de forma natural._

_-Era la única forma de ayudarte…_

_-Siempre me has ayudado Draco- le cortó ella, tozuda._

_-…De ayudar a la causa- añadió él, sabiendo de antemano que Hannah no podría reprochar nada a ese respecto- Además, habría acabado aquí de todas formas. Ya sabes que entre la herencia Malfoy se cuentan las mansiones, la cubertería de plata y una vida de servidumbre bajo las órdenes de un majara con un palito._

_-Que afortunado eres- dijo Hannah con sarcasmo._

_-Me encanta el grabado de la cubertería- añadió él con los ojos entrecerrados- La S y la M engarzadas con esa delicada floritura… Es exquisita._

_Hannah le dio un codazo que ahogó la risa que se le estaba escapando a Draco._

_-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado- pidió Draco retomando la seriedad._

_Ella le miró con cariño. Definitivamente le iba a echar mucho de menos. Acarició su mejilla con ternura y alzándose con cuidado depositó un dulce beso en ella. Draco se giró sorprendido, haciendo que los ojos grises se bañasen en los lavanda- Lo prometo- dijo finalmente Hannah- Pero tú también tienes que prometerme que lo tendrás._

_Él se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad. Hannah se acurrucó contra el pecho de Draco y el silencio se adueñó de ellos de nuevo. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, sentados en el roñoso camastro, apoyados contra la pared, abrazados. Disfrutaron mientras pudieron del hecho de estar juntos, por última vez por no sabían cuanto tiempo. Quizás sería para siempre._

Después de la reunión, Snape acompañó a Hannah a sus aposentos en las mazmorras, donde viviría de momento. Los Potter y Lupin se dirigieron de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, todavía intentando asimilar toda la información que habían recibido.

El profesor Dumbledore permaneció allí, sentado en su cómodo sillón, con las manos entrecruzadas apoyadas en el puente de su nariz. Cavilaba acerca de todo aquello. Durante años había creído que, hasta cierto punto, mantenía el control de la situación. Pese a que no había podido evitar muertes y desgracias, siempre había conocido el motivo. Pero hoy había descubierto que no era así.

Siempre había sabido cual era el destino de Harry, como elegido para acabar con Voldemort, y había intentado guiarle de la mejor forma posible hacia su meta. Pero por una vez se le había escapado algo, algo que era de vital importancia para ganar la guerra. Si esa chica no hubiese escapado, si Severus no las hubiese encontrado a ella y a su madre, podrían haber muerto en el total anonimato; la profecía que se refería a la señorita Raven y a Severus nunca habría sido escuchada por la Orden y él habría enviado a Harry a una batalla que no habría podido ganar. Y eso era lo que le asustaba, que ahora también hubiese cosas que desconocía. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que era imposible mantener el control de aquella situación. Hacía tiempo que aquella guerra estaba descontrolada.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Cuando dio permiso la negra túnica de Severus Snape se ondeó tras su dueño al entrar en la habitación. Se situó frente a él, todavía de pie, observándole. Sus ojos se evaluaron con detenimiento durante unos instantes, como intentando analizar las consecuencias que aquella reunión había tenido. Severus Snape tenía miedo de que Dumbledore se sintiese traicionado y Dumbledore intentaba aclarar lo que pensaba.

Finalmente el rostro surcado de arrugas del director se relajó y sus ojos brillaron acompañados de una limpia sonrisa benevolente. Severus Snape supo entonces que Dumbledore había entendido, y respiró tranquilo. El director hizo aparecer de la nada una silla en la que se sentó su profesor de pociones.

-Y yo que creí que tenía fama de misterioso- bromeó el director.

-Quería disculparme Albus…

Dumbledore cortó la disculpa de Snape con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia.

-Tenías tus motivos Severus. Todo está aclarado. Pero ¿era necesario delatarte?

-Sí que lo era. Hannah hubiese tenido suficiente poder como para escapar por sí sola, pero necesitábamos que no se agotase demasiado, si quería ser capaz de despertar a los Potter.

-Entiendo…

-Además, era necesario que yo estuviese aquí para ayudar a Potter en su misión.

Dumbledore enarcó una ceja suspicaz-¿Su misión?

-Los Horcruxes- aclaró Snape- Me necesitará para encontrarlos.

El director disimuló apenas su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el profesor de pociones también conocía de la existencia de aquellos objetos- ¿Cómo sabías…?

-Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Pero también sabía que tú los conocías y que no me necesitabas para esto. Por eso no te dije nada.

-¿Y la señorita Raven?- preguntó el director.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó algo suspicaz Snape.

-¿Qué va a hacer ella¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

Severus Snape miró sorprendido al director- Creí que estaba claro. Hannah ayudará a Potter, al igual que yo. Lo guiaremos y protegeremos hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. A partir de entonces será cosa suya.

El director negó- No me refería a eso. Lo que en realidad quería decir es qué podemos hacer por ella.

Snape calló, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, respirando profundamente- No lo sé. En realidad me tiene preocupado. Hannah no ha tenido una vida normal…

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta- comentó el director.

-Lo único que la ha mantenido con vida durante tanto tiempo es que, por suerte o por desgracia, Jade le grabó a fuego en la mente que tenía un deber que cumplir, una misión: su destino. Está destinada a llevar a Potter frente al Señor Tenebroso y no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo hará. Lo que me asusta es lo que pasará después. No sé qué hará entonces.

-Veo que le tienes un gran aprecio- dijo el director. Cuando hablaba de la joven, los ojos de Snape perdían su opacidad habitual y brillaban con cariño y esperanza.

-Ella me salvó- se limitó a contestar.

-En cuanto a los Horcruxes- dijo Dumbledore cambiando de tema- Tendremos que ponernos a trabajar en eso cuanto antes. También deberíamos convocar una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Sería apropiado que supiesen que sigo vivo, además de aclarar tu situación. En estas circunstancias si alguno de ellos se cruza contigo la tendríamos liada en menos que se tarda en decir quidditch- añadió divertido. Snape solo torció el gesto en una mueca.

-Y Potter debería empezar a entrenarse cuanto antes- dijo Snape- La batalla final se acerca y tendrá que estar preparado.

-Me temo que antes de eso habrá que explicárselo a James y Lily. No creo que lo acepten de buenas a primeras.

-Es el Elegido- argumentó Snape.

-Es su hijo- aclaró Dumbledore- Un hijo al que acaban de recuperar y al que no están dispuestos a renunciar.

Snape bufó. Habían protegido durante tanto tiempo a Potter que ahora se encontraban con que no estaba ni minimamente preparado para lo que se le venía encima. Hannah y él en cambio no podían estar en mejor forma. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que quizás le hubiese gustado que su protegida hubiese podido gozar de algo de la felicidad que el Gryffindor había tenido.

Suspiró con resignación. El momento había llegado, Harry Potter tendría que enfrentarse al destino que la profecía había marcado. Se enfrentaría a Voldemort, bajo la guarda del escudo y la guía. Faltaba Diggory, pero como Hannah había dicho, las profecías marcan el camino, no lo trazan.

Harry Potter caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los cuadros cuchicheaban entre ellos a su paso, pero a él no le importaba. La reunión en el despacho del director le había devuelto recuerdos que creía olvidados, o al menos superados. Sin embargo, la profecía acerca de los guardianes, sus guardianes, había devuelto a la superficie el recuerdo de la muerte de Cedric. Él era el tercer guardián, y había muerto sin saberlo, a manos del traidor de Colagusano.

Sin el tercer guardián¿sería posible cumplir la profecía? Era verdad que finalmente sería el quien se enfrentase a Voldemort pero sin Cedric¿podrían siquiera acercarse a ese momento? Si fracasaban, entonces también sería culpa suya. Si él no hubiese instado a Cedric en el Torneo de los Tres Magos a coger juntos el trofeo, el buscador de Hufflepuff no habría acabado en aquel cementerio. Por su culpa se había enfrentado a su destino antes de tiempo y había muerto sin saberlo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron casi sin darse cuenta hasta aquel ventanal, el lugar donde había besado a Ginny aquella primera noche. Aquel se había convertido en su lugar favorito desde entonces. Sonrió inconscientemente pensando que estar allí aunque solo fuera unos minutos le iría bien.

Sin embargo, al girar la esquina encontró que el lugar ya estaba ocupado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ginny no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar oscuro más allá de la cristalera. Sus ojos rojos demostraban que había estado llorando. Harry sabía que era por su culpa, y una vez más se sintió culpable.

Con sigilo se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven. Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que se dejó resbalar por la piedra, para sentarse en el suelo, frente a ella. Dio un respingo, pero pronto su expresión de sorpresa desapareció cuando Ginny endureció su rostro.

Cuando la pelirroja hizo amago de levantarse, el brazo de Harry se lo impidió.

-Ginny espera- ella lo observó con gesto dolido e insistió en su ademán de levantarse- Por favor.

La pelirroja pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y finalmente se sentó de nuevo. Recogió sus piernas y se abrazó a sus rodillas, mientras observaba a Harry expectante, invitándole a hablar.

-Siento haberte gritado- dijo Harry- En la tensión del momento fui más duro de lo que quería. Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny todavía seria.

Harry baciló, confuso- Porque… siento lo que hice. No quería gritarte. Yo sólo…

-No. Digo por qué me mandaste regresar al castillo.

-Alguien tenía que avisar a los mayores. Había que intentar ayudar a los habitantes de Hogsmeade.

-¿Y por qué fui precisamente yo?- insistió ella con gesto enfadado- Quiero decir. Entiendo que lo mejor era que los demás se quedasen a luchar. Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que yo fuese la más adecuada para abandonar Hogsmeade.

-Porque…- intentó argumentar Harry.

-No vas a decirme que era la más débil de los cuatro. Ambos sabemos que soy mejor en duelos que Ron. Y aunque Hermione sabe más hechizos, yo puedo reaccionar más rápido que ella en la batalla.

-Pero tu…

-¿Soy la más pequeña?- Ginny bufó- ¿Y desde cuando tiene eso importancia?

Harry empezaba a desesperarse ¿no iba a poder completar una frase?

-Estoy harta de que siempre me dejéis fuera de todo. Yo no estuve en lo de la piedra filosofal, pero sí en la cámara de los secretos. Estuve cuando atacaron los mundiales de quidditch. Y estuve contigo en el Ministerio; y creo que demostré que soy de todo menos una florecilla.

-Yo no creo que seas una florecilla!- exclamó Harry- Bueno… quiero decir…

-Qué- la apremió Ginny. Empezaba a enfadarse.

Harry se sentía presionado. Había intentado por todos los medios evitar aquella discusión. No quería reconocerlo.

-Lo único que pensaba en aquellos momentos era alejarte de allí- gritó finalmente.

El enfado de Ginny se tornó en sorpresa, y después en dolor- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no podría perdonarme si algo te pasase- susurró Harry con la cabeza gacha.

Ginny suspiró- Harry. Cuando rompiste conmigo fue porque dijiste que si Voldemort lo descubría iría a por mí. En el momento me dolió, pero lo entendí. Decidí que hasta que todo pasase me conformaría con ser tu amiga. Pero tu no me dejas.

-Yo sí…- empezó a protestar Harry, pero Ginny negó.

-Si fuese tu amiga no habrías pensado en apartarme de Hogsmeade. Habrías sopesado qué era lo más adecuado. Pero no lo hiciste. No quieres estar conmigo, pero no paras de protegerme. Puedes evitar que los mortífagos me ataquen por ser tu novia, pero tarde o temprano lo harán por cualquier otro motivo.

-Yo no…

-¿Lo permitirás?- una lágrima silenciosa se escapó por la mejilla de Ginny, que la secó con la mano inmediatamente- Lo he intentado Harry, pero no puedo. Cómo voy a olvidarte si no dejas de portarte conmigo como si aún estuviésemos saliendo. Actúas como mi novio pero no quieres serlo y a mí esto me está destrozando.

-Lo siento…- suspiró Harry. Todo lo que decía Ginny era verdad, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía sentía algo por ella y presentía que ese sentimiento no desaparecería así como así.

-Yo también. Pero no puedo seguir así- Ginny se levantó haciendo que Harry la mirase con ojos asustados ¿Qué quería decir?

-Mañana hablaré con mi madre para que venga a buscarme. Pasaré el resto de las vacaciones en casa. Tal vez cuando vuelva al comienzo del curso, las cosas hayan cambiado.

Harry intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En el fondo sabía que era lo mejor. Si estar con él le hacía daño, lo mejor era que se alejase, aunque el corazón se le estuviese haciendo pedazos. Simplemente permaneció allí, en silencio, escuchando como los pasos de Ginny se alejaban en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó tarde. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Después de su conversación con Ginny había dado vueltas y más vueltas por el castillo, intentando aclarar su cabeza sin éxito. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con sus padres. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era acostarse seguro de que el nuevo día no podría ser peor.

Sin embargo se equivocaba. Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama durante horas, finalmente consiguió dormirse cerca del amanecer. Cuando por fin abrió un ojo para mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la hora de la comida. Ron ya se había levantado porque su cama estaba vacía.

Todavía frotándose los ojos somnolientos se bajó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Después deseó no haberlo hecho. A lo lejos, en los jardines, pudo distinguir claramente dos cabezas pelirrojas saliendo de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ginny se iba a la Madriguera con su madre. A Harry le dieron ganas de saltar por la ventana.

Sin embargo el sentido común se impuso y decidió que no estaría de más bajar a las cocinas en busca de algo para comer. En la sala común se encontró con Ron y Hermione sentados en los sofás más cercanos a la chimenea; el lugar donde siempre se reunían. Al sentirlo bajar lo miraron inquisitivos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry algo molesto.

-Ginny se ha ido- comentó Hermione.

-Lo sé- replicó. Después observó a Ron esperando ver la decepción pintada en su rostro. Al pelirrojo le había costado "un poco" aceptar que su hermana pequeña ya tenía edad para salir con chicos y cuando había aceptado su relación con ella había sido bajo amenaza de descabezarle si le hacía daño. Pero Ron no parecía enfadado. Al contrario, le dirigió una mirada cargada de comprensión.

-Te… Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres- Harry se disculpó de la primera forma que se le ocurrió. Por supuesto que no había quedado con sus padres. Seguramente estarían en la enfermería cuidando de Sirius. Debería ir a verle. Pero antes de nada necesitaba despejarse.

Harry salió a través del agujero de la pared que cerraba el retrato de la señora gorda dejando a Ron y Hermione en la sala común.

-Me preocupa- comentó Hermione.

-¿El qué?

-La soledad que se está autoimponiendo. Es como si quisiera alejarnos para que nos duela menos cuando no esté.

-¿Insinúas que va a perder?- preguntó Ron acusadoramente.

-No- negó la castaña- Pero creo que inconscientemente el sí lo cree así.

Lily Evans cruzó la puerta de la enfermería cargada con una bandeja. James no había dormido aquella noche en su habitación, y tampoco había bajado a desayunar. Estaba segura de que encontraría a su esposo en compañía de Remus velando el sueño de su amigo.

Y no se equivocó. Ambos se encontraban sentados en sendas sillas a un lado de la cama donde yacía el moreno. Tenían los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. No debían haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Buenos días- dijo Lily consiguiendo que los dos hombres se despertaran sobresaltados.

-Buenos días Lily- respondió Remus con su típica sonrisa amable.

Lily rodeó la cama de Sirius para dejar la bandeja sobre una mesita- Os he traído el desayuno- añadió dándole un beso a James.

-Gracias cariño- respondió él.

-¿Algún cambio?- preguntó Lily girándose para examinar a Sirius. Padfoot mantenía una imagen angelical que solo podía verse cuando dormía. Irónico. Lily le apartó con cariño un mechón de pelo negro que le caía sobre la frente.

-Ninguno- suspiró James- Sigue inconsciente.

-No os preocupéis- dijo Lily- Conocéis a Sirius. Es fuerte. Ha pasado por cosas peores.

-Como Azkabán- replicó James amargamente- A donde fue a parar por nuestra culpa.

-Vamos Prongs- replicó Remus mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su amigo- No fue vuestra culpa. En cualquier caso fue mía. Creí en la culpabilidad de Sirius y no hice nada para sacarle de la cárcel. Era el único de los merodeadores que podía hacer algo y no lo hice.

-Vamos Remus- añadió Lily- No te culpes. Tú no sabías nada. Fue lógico que creyeras lo que te dijeron. James tiene razón, debimos haber contado a alguien lo del cambio de último momento. Fue nuestra culpa.

-No…- empezó a responder Remus.

-Fue culpa del malnacido de Peter- una voz ronca y profunda les interrumpió. Los tres se observaron estupefactos, no reconociendo aquella voz- Nunca debió traicionar a sus amigos- añadió.

Sobresaltados, James, Lily y Remus se giraron bruscamente. En la cama, Sirius los observaba con sus ojos azul oscuro brillando intensamente. Parecía cansado, pero definitivamente había despertado.

Lily se lanzó llorando sobre Sirius. El merodeador se quedó unos instantes sin saber que hacer. Estaba desacostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Demasiado tiempo sin recibirlas. Pero se dejó llevar por lo que le pedía su corazón y abrazó a su querida pelirroja con afecto. Lily se había convertido con los años en la hermana que nunca había tenido, pasando de ser "la novia de James" a ser "su pequeña Lily". Remus se acerco y le apretó el hombro a Sirius con fuerza, transmitiéndole en ese gesto la emoción que lo embargaba. El moreno le sonrió con despreocupación.

Pero James se quedó allí estático, sin decidirse a acercarse. Sirius sintió su presencia y clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de su mejor amigo. Ambos se observaron intensamente durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Lily rompió el abrazo en el que mantenía a Sirius y ella y Remus se apartaron un poco, conscientes de que aquel momento les pertenecía a ellos dos. A Sirius y James.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa- dijo finalmente Sirius incorporándose con esfuerzo en la cama- Por no cuidar de Harry como te prometí.

James negó con los ojos cerrados, intentando retener las lágrimas- Hiciste más de lo que debías.

Durante una de las primeras noches con Harry, James y Lily se habían enterado de todo lo ocurrido con Sirius durante aquellos años. Cómo el que habían elegido como padrino para su hijo había escapado de la prisión del mundo mágico con el único motivo de protegerle. Cómo se había alimentado de ratas durante su cuarto años tan solo para estar cerca de él. Cómo había estado a punto de morir por salvarle en el ministerio. Todos aquellos sacrificios habían calado muy hondo en James. Si siempre había querido a Sirius como a un hermano, ahora aquel cariño se había visto aumentado. Siempre había sabido que Padfoot era capaz de todo por aquellos a los que quería, pero nunca había imaginado hasta donde podía llegar.

Cuando Sirius intentó disculparse por no haber cuidado de Harry, el recuerdo de todo lo que había sacrificado Sirius por su familia brillo en James con más fuerza que nunca. Y no pudo evitar que una lágrima surcase su rostro.

-Perdóname por no haber estado todo este tiempo- pidió James.

Sirius negó tal y como lo había hecho su "hermano" segundos antes.

James no retrasó más el momento y avanzó para fundirse con Sirius en un abrazo que ambos habían estado esperando demasiado tiempo. Por unos instantes se olvidaron de todo lo que habían vivido. Estaba claro que ya no eran los mismos, pero el sentimiento era igual. Volvieron a sentirse como dos jóvenes despreocupados recién salidos de Hogwarts.

Segundos después Remus se unió al abrazo, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily. Los Merodeadores volvían a estar juntos.

Harry paseaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. En un principio había pensado en ir a las cocinas a por algo de comer, pero el estómago parecía habérsele cerrado.

No era solo la marcha de Ginny. En los últimos días habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlas. Simplemente se había dejado llevar. El regreso de sus padres había sido lo más difícil de aceptar. Claro que se alegraba de hubiesen vuelto; también de que Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore no estuviesen muertos; y pese a que no lo reconocería en voz alta, se alegraba de que Snape no fuese un traidor. Simplemente eran demasiados acontecimientos en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Y por si todo aquello no fuese poco, la aparición de Hannah le había trastocado. Aquella misteriosa chica parecía estar implicada en el regreso con vida de todas aquellas personas. Sentía gratitud hacia ella, pero su aparición traía consigo otras cosas. Aquella profecía de la profesora Trelawney implicaba más cosas de las que parecía. Su vida ya le parecía complicada antes, cuando pensaba que se trataba solo de él y de Voldemort. De matar o morir. Pero ahora resultaba que para tener siquiera una posibilidad de enfrentarse al señor tenebroso, necesitaría la ayuda de tres "guardianes", uno de los cuales ya estaba muerto. ¿Sería posible acercarse a la victoria tan solo, pese a la ausencia de Cedric Diggory?

Un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Oía voces al otro lado del pasillo. Intrigado, se dirigió hacia el origen de las voces. Al doblar la esquina vio a Hannah Raven charlando con uno de los cuadros.

-Lleva usted razón señorita. El castillo de Hogwarts es un lugar antiguo y lleno de misterios. Todos los hechizos que lo protegen tanto de los muggles como de los magos, incluyendo a los propios estudiantes, fueron ideados para ocultar los innumerables secretos que oculta.

Harry tropezó mientras se acercaba, llamando la atención de los dos contertulios.

-Ah señor Potter, cuanto me alegro de verle.

-Sir Cadogan- saludó Harry a su vez.

Hannah había girado para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry. El moreno intentó adivinar lo que sentía, pero la joven había vuelto a levantar aquella máscara imperturbable que usaba de forma experta.

-¿Ha venido para batirse en duelo conmigo, como quedamos hace algún tiempo?- preguntó el extravagante caballero que había guardado la torre de Gryffindor durante su tercer año.

-Otro día, Sir Cadogan.

-Ya veo- murmuró él- No quisiera entrometerme en las tareas de cortejo. Así que les dejo solos.

Sir Cadogan montó en su caballo y salió corriendo al galope, levantando a su paso una nube de polvo que salía de los cuadros.

-Es un poco…- dijo Harry para intentar disculparse por lo que había dicho Sir Cadogan.

-Raro- completó Hannah- Me recuerda a Don Quijote.

Harry sonrió al comparar a aquel loco individuo con el personaje creado por Cervantes. Pero Hannah no sonrió de vuelta. Permaneció inmutable.

-Creo que debería presentarme- continuó Harry tendiéndole la mano.

-Me temo que ya nos conocemos- informó la castaña extrañada.

-Sé que sabes quien soy. Pero aún no nos hemos presentado como dios manda- volvió a tender la mano hacia Hannah- Soy Harry Potter.

Ella lo observó suspicaz durante unos segundos, como evaluándole, pero finalmente le tendió la mano, todavía algo reservada.

-Encantado- añadió Harry estrechando la mano de la joven y sonrió.

Hannah por un momento bajó la guardia y sonrió tímidamente- Hannah Raven. Lo mismo digo.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. Hannah no parecía estar cómoda en presencia de gente a la que no conocía y Harry no sabía qué podía decirle que no sonase falso.

-¿Has comido?- preguntó finalmente.

-Un poco de fruta.

-Yo iba a las cocinas. Si vienes te puedo conseguir magdalenas de chocolate o pudin de calabaza. Algo de dulce siempre viene bien.

Ella negó- Severus dice que por ahora no puedo comer nada de eso. Mi estómago no está acostumbrado. Tendré que hacer dieta durante un tiempo.

-Vaya. Lo… lo siento- Harry se sintió estúpido. Debió haber pensado que habiendo pasado toda su vida encerrada no debían haberle dado de comer precisamente bien. De hecho su figura menuda revelaba la falta de alimentación, de forma más acusada a la que él mismo presentaba después de cada verano. Seguramente por la falta de nutrición acabaría siendo más pequeña de lo que le correspondía.

-No te disculpes. No pasa nada. Pero si quieres te acompaño.

-No. Tampoco tengo demasiada hambre- se sentiría todavía peor si se hinchaba a dulces mientras Hannah se limitaba a observarle- ¿Adonde ibas tu?

-Estaba buscando la enfermería. Quedé en reunirme allí con Severus. Quiere que la enfermera Pomfrey me eche un vistazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente- replicó Hannah. No le gustaba sentirse débil, o que lo demás lo pensaran.

Caminaron en silencio durante la mayor parte del trayecto. La situación era un poco incómoda. Antes de llegar a la enfermería pasaron por delante de la sala de trofeos. Hannah se detuvo y observó a lo lejos uno de ellos: Cedric Diggory, mejor buscador.

-Era un gran chico- comentó Harry.

-Lo sé. Severus me habló de él. Fue una pena lo que le pasó.

Harry entonces sacó el valor necesario para hacer la pregunta que le atormentaba desde que había sabido quien era el antiguo buscador de Hufflepuff- ¿Crees que será posible…?

-¿…Vencer sin Diggory?- terminó ella- Sí. La profecía dice que los tres guardianes jugamos un papel determinado en el camino hacia la victoria, pero no dice cual. Quizás aunque Diggory no esté aquí para luchar en persona, sí que sea capaz de aportar algo desde donde esté.

-Él murió por mi culpa- susurró Harry.

-Tú no lanzaste el hechizo. Fue Pettegrew. Nunca ha sido una buena persona.

Harry la miró inquisitivamente. Hannah había dicho aquello en un tono que le hacía sospechar que había algo más detrás de aquella afirmación. Sus ojos lilas brillaron por unos instantes y cuando Harry iba a preguntarle acerca de Colagusano algo los distrajo. Estaban llegando en la enfermería y se oían gritos furiosos en el interior.

La emoción del primer momento se había calmado y ahora los Merodeadores y Lily reían recordando los viejos tiempos. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Pese a que el tiempo y el dolor habían echo mella en cada uno de ellos, allí, estando juntos, todo aquello parecía evaporarse.

-¿Recuerdas cuando pusimos el hechizo pegajoso en las mazmorras?- decía James.

-Sí. Jaja- la sonrisa atronadora de Sirius llenaba la estancia- Los Slytherin se quedaron pegados al suelo por tres días.

-Y los que no no pudieron salir de su sala común porque los otros formaban tapón a la salida- rió también Remus.

-También recuerdo que os castigaron por eso- comentó Lily.

-Pero mereció la pena- argumentó James secándose una lágrima que asomaba a su ojo de tanto reír.

Todavía riendo suavemente se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con violencia. James y Sirius tornaron sus hasta el momento joviales rostros en otros de profundo odio.

-Hola Severus- saludó Lily con cautela, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Lily…- saludó el profesor- Veo que has despertado Black- comentó a continuación.

-Sí. De los daños que le ha provocado ese encierro tuyo. Lo dejaste al borde de la muerte- bramó James, antes de que Remus pudiera frenarle.

La confusión se apoderó de Sirius- ¿Cómo…¿Fue él?

Lily asintió temerosa. Ella no dudaba de que si Snape estaba detrás de aquello había sido por algún motivo. No creía que Severus fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos a la ligera.

-TÚ…!- bramó Sirius.

-Estoy seguro de que Se…

-Ni intentes defenderle Remus- amenazó James

-Esta rata lleva intentando vengarse de nosotros desde la escuela y hace un año tuvo su oportunidad- continuó Sirius.

-Que mejor manera de vengarte de los dos que encerrar a Sirius y hacer sufrir a Harry no? Haciendo que se culpara de su muerte.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices Potter. Si hubiésemos dejado a Black libre…

Estaban todos tan enfrascados en la discusión que no vieron como la puerta se abría tras Severus dando paso a Hannah y Harry que habían entrado sin llamar alertados por los gritos.

-Ni intentes justificarte Snape. No eres más que un apestoso mortífago!

En aquel momento James se percató de quién acababa de entrar. Snape al ver el rostro de su enemigo se giró sobresaltado.

Harry observaba la escena intrigado, queriendo averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero también emocionado al ver que su padrino había despertado por fin.

Sin embargo Hannah parecía enfadada. Su rostro estaba contraído por la furia y sus hermosos ojos lilas estaban fríos como témpanos de hielo.

-Esa palabra es muy fuerte para usarla a la ligera- amenazó. Severus se frotó los ojos entre divertido y preocupado por lo que iba a ocurrir allí.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Sirius contrariado.

-Soy Hannah Raven. Y yo fui quien pidió a Severus que te mantuviese en suspensión hasta que fuera posible liberarte.

-¿Y quién eres tú para hacer algo así?- bramó Sirius. James se había visto amilanado tras la entrada de Hannah. No podía olvidar que ella había sufrido años de tortura y mientras tanto los había mantenido con vida; que había cuidado de su hijo Harry durante el ataque de Voldemort; y que era hija de Jade Raven, que había muerto prisionera de Lucius Malfoy sin poder o incluso querer escapar. Pero Sirius no sabía nada de todo aquello.

-Yo no soy nadie- respondió Hannah. Su voz volvía a ser fría y afilada- Pero decidí que un año de dolor era mejor para Harry que toda una vida de sufrimiento. Usted podría haber muerto aquella noche en el ministerio. Severus no pudo ir porque se habría descubierto, pero me pidió que le ayudase a vigilar en la distancia.

-Hannah no necesito que me defiendas- pidió Severus en voz baja, pero ella continuó igual.

-¿Qué hicisteis Hannah?- preguntó Lily con aprensión.

-Un conjuro de proyección astral. Presenciamos toda la pelea y cuando él se enfrentó a Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo señalando a Sirius con la cabeza- Severus lo agarró, justo antes de que cayese a traves del velo, protegido por el conjuro.

-¿Y por qué mantenerlo oculto?- preguntó Remus.

-Ellos. Si Black hubiese aparecido vivo habrían sabido que yo tenía algo que ver. Severus estaba de guardia aquella noche. Le habrían descubierto.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación. Sirius estaba confuso. No entendía muy bien quien era aquella chica, pero algo era seguro. Al parecer ella y Snape le habían salvado la vida.

-Vámonos Severus- pidió Hannah cogiendo del brazo a Snape y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-Esperad- pidió Harry.

Pero Hannah no hizo caso. Solo se giró antes de cruzar la puerta para dirigirles a los merodeadores una mirada de furia contenida.

Bueno, aquí lo dejo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Al menos que no os haya decepcionado.

Una vez más, perdón por el retraso, y si queréis animarme para el siguiente: Reviews!

Un besazo.


End file.
